Le Début de la Fin
by sacha-black
Summary: "Arrogante, Orgueilleuse, Égoïste, on peut me traiter de tous les noms, je dirai juste que je hais l'Ennui." Au coeur des intrigues mensongères et des coup bas, Ariella survit, à la clé, un sentiment amoureux lui permettra-il de tirer sa révérence, et d'en finir enfin avec cet Ennui, qui ne cesse de poindre à l'horizon? Est-elle l'héroïne de son histoire? Rien n'est moins sûr.
1. Prologue : Ma Fin ?

_Voici donc le prologue de mon histoire, il est assez court et je l'aime mystérieux. Les personnages de JK. Rowling lui appartiennent, c'est évident, quand à ceux inventés, inutile de dire de qui ils viennent, c'est facilement devinable. Première fiction, j'ai déjà écris un OS mais bon, je suppose que ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, donc un peu d'indulgence, pareil pour les fautes d'orthographe. Ma petite note parait peu enthousiaste mais ne vous méprenez pas, je suis très contente de publier mon premier écris "long", et espère recevoir des review car, moi peu motivée = chapitre mettant des semaines a arriver. Je n'ai pas de fréquence spéciale, j'écris quand j'en ai le temps et l'envie. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture! _

* * *

Prologue

Je sombre. Tout est noir.

Je suis entourée de vide. Suis-je morte ? C'est la question que je me pose, comment ?

Pas comment je me pose cette question mais, comment suis-je morte ?

Et puis, suis-je vraiment morte ?

Je ne ressens rien, pas de douleur, un peu appréhension, mais c'est tout. Si je suis effectivement morte et que ceci est les Limbes, je trouve cet endroit bien trop noir, et vide, et je commence à me répéter. Impossible de me souvenir comment j'ai atterri ici, d'habitude ma mémoire ne défaille jamais, alors pourquoi diable toutes mes questions restent-elles sans réponse ?

Pourquoi suis-je toute seule ? Les gens morts, où sont-ils ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Ces questions auxquelles personne ne peut répondre, seront uniquement élucidées à la fin de cette histoire. Mon histoire, je crois...

Commencer par la Fin est ma façon étrange d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, ce que j'ai fait et ce que je n'ai pas pu faire, les erreurs qui ont été commises, comme celles qui ont été réparées.

Ceci est-il l'histoire de Ma Vie, de celle que je crois avoir vécu?

Cette vie qui aujourd'hui reste en suspens, qui ne tient qu'à un fil.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, et que je peux encore tout recommencer, tout effacer.

Je ne sais pas encore si ceci est Ma Fin, si j'en suis le personnage principal, ou juste un être secondaire, la narratrice ou bien, la fille omniprésente que personne ne semble remarquer, et qui voit tout.

Ma mémoire ne me permet plus d'avoir accès aux vestiges de mon passé, mon subconscient travaille tout seul, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Je croyais aimer la solitude, mais est-ce encore le cas?

Ma Fin ou celle des autres? Une belle et heureuse Fin, ou bien une Fin emplie par la tristesse?

Non, la bonne question est là.

_Est-ce Ma Fin?_

* * *

Alors? Verdict?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Début ?

_Posté! Enfin le premier chapitre! Je sais mais j'ai du tout recorriger, tellement de choses a modifier! Me voila donc, avec mon texte, que j'ai essayé d'allonger au maximum, sans grand succès. Je sais que ce chapitre est décisif et montrera ou non si ma fiction vaut la peine d'être lue. Pour ceux qui devraient s'arrêter là, autant me dire pourquoi par le biais d'une review. Quand a ceux qui continuent, merci. Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 1

_J'essaie de me souvenir, du début. _

_Je sais que c'est sa faute à lui, pourquoi ? _

_Pourquoi est-ce que je pense cela ? C'est bien ça le problème, je ne me rappelle plus._

_Comment tout a commencé ?_

_Le premier jour de ma 7 année, oui, c'est là que je l'ai vu._

_Après, il suffit de commencer par le commencement. C'est Mon Début.  
_

Des voix, je les entends. Elles murmurent de derrière ma porte, se disent des choses que je ne comprends pas, elles essayent de savoir si je suis réveillée, peine perdue, je les connais, je sais comment ne pas faire de bruit. Au fil des années, j'ai fini par apprendre que ces satanés domestiques ne se lassent jamais de caqueter dans le dos des autres, mais moi, je préfère m'amuser à deviner qui parle et qui dit quoi, tout en réfléchissant aux mauvais tours que je pourrai leur faire.

Je me rappelle, quand j'avais huit ans, la vielle Maggie m'avait empêché d'aller jouer avec les cuisiniers, alors pour la punir, j'avais vidé la carafe de whisky du salon , tout ce liquide rouille dans un pot de fleur, si facile !

Ensuite je l'ai reposé, et suis partie chercher mon père, lui racontant dans les moindres détails comment par mégarde, j'avais aperçu la bonne, avalant goulûment de grosses gorgées d'alcool. Et évidement il m'avait cru, c'est vrai qu'à cette époque, le fait que je soit acceptée dans la célèbre école de Poudlard m'avait fait remonter dans son estime, pour un temps.

_J'aime mon lit et les sensations qu'il me procure, c'est un peu comme si je flottais sur du coton, si doux._

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et va claquer contre le mur, je sursaute malgré moi.

S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste dans les matins de rentrée scolaire, c'est les gestes trop brusques et les voix trop fortes. Les gens de bonne humeur sont aussi à prendre en compte.

Heureusement ce n'est que mon petit frère, Eliott est mignon du haut de ses dix ans, il est d'ailleurs la seule chose mignonne dans cette maison, je l'aime bien et je crois que c'est réciproque.

« Alors on se lève flemmarde ! Je te signale que moi j'ai déjà déjeuné et mangé tous les pancakes, t'avais qu'à venir avant !

Il essaie de me tirer ma couette, je la retiens, il grimace mais n'a pas la force de continuer.

- Alors on abandonne déjà morveux? Je vois d'ici ta force de caractère et ton obstination naissante, aurais tu besoin d'une raclée matinale?

J'utilise mon sourire le plus machiavélique, il pâlit, je jubile. Ne trouvant rien à redire, il s'enfuit en courant, depuis mon lit douillet, j'entends :

-JE LA DETESTE ! Cette sorcière va le regretter !

_Il s'égosille pour rien, moi je sais que dans cette maison tout le monde n'a strictement rien à faire de personne._

Je me décide enfin à me lever, m'habille, me lance un sort lisseur de cheveux, durement obtenu auprès des groupies de ma maison - je parle de Serpentard - et descends les escaliers.

Il reste des pancakes, on dirai qu'Eliott m'a menti, j'en attrape un avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les cuisines et le déguste debout. Ne cherchant pas à m'attarder une minute de plus dans cet endroit, je me presse de sortir, après tout, la rentrée des classes, ce n'est vraiment pas la Mort.

* * *

La voie 9/3-4 de Kings Cross, tant de souvenirs et d'années passées à piétiner le sol de la gare, tant d'élèves qui ont frôlé ces portes, sont montés dans les wagons et se sont bousculés pour obtenir le meilleur compartiment. Je crois ressentir une pointe de mélancolie, infime certes, mais tout de même conséquente. Il est vrai que pour moi, fille de parents moldus, la découverte de ce nouveau monde fut une aventure pleine de surprises et de rebondissements, mon cœur s'accélère, mes mains se crispent à l'idée que je puisse être en train de rêver. Mais non, tout ceci est réel, bien sur je ne l'avouerai jamais devant mes « amies », j'ai beaucoup trop d'orgueil pour cela. Et dire que ceci est ma dernière rentrée scolaire, j'en ai des frissons.

Mon ego surdimensionné a jusque là dicté chaque parcelles de mon existence, certaines personnes me trouve trop indifférente, moi je pense juste que je suis difficile à occuper, et que désormais je ne m'étonne plus de rien. La morosité fait partie intégrale de mon lot quotidien, avec ses hauts comme ses bas.

J'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas me mêler à la foule, de ne pas tenter quoique ce soit avant que les sifflets ne sonnent le départ. Sûrement l'une de mes veines tentatives pour éviter tout contact avec les nuisibles, ceux qui te parlent de leur vie pendant une bonne demi-heure en sachant que tu ne les écoute pas.  
_Pathétiques_, _cafards_, _bons-à-rien_, c'est les mots qui me viennent à l'esprit quand je pense à eux. Personne ne chercherai à m'adresser la parole de si bon matin si ce n'est les imbéciles suicidaires, au bout de 7 années d'études.

Alors, adossée à un mur éloigné, j'observe les nouveaux visages, les anciens n'ont guère changé et je préfère ne pas trop m'y attarder, tandis que les premières années sont si amusants, à brailler, gesticuler, faire des câlins à leurs parents, les pauvres sont si petits.

Un sourire commence à se dessiner sur mon visage, j'en vois un qui ressemble à un cochon, avec un nez plus semblable à un groin porcin qu'autre chose, il hèle ses acolytes, leur faisant des signes de mains pour qu'ils le rejoignent.

J'aperçois mes amies, Lissandra la cruche et Marina la peste, elles ne m'aiment pas elles non plus, mais nous avons décidé d'un accord commun de rester ensemble, chacune apportant sa part de popularité au marché. Elles sont bien les seules à me côtoyer et n'ont pas peur de s'attirer les foudres du clan « Gros méchants » de ma maison, comme aiment les appeler les premières années terrorisés par leurs regards noirs et leurs mines hautaines. C'est pourquoi je les ai choisi, elles sont assez superficielles mais supportables quand on connaît le nombre d'idiotes sans cervelle dont regorge cette école.

Je trouve leurs habits de ville vulgaires mais ne dit rien, après tout j'ai bien l'air assez excentrique avec mes cheveux ébouriffés et mes yeux noirs. Je ne me qualifierais pas de gothique, non, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à vouer un culte à son style vestimentaire, disons juste que j'aime bien les teintes sombres et les vêtements rebelles, le genre de trucs qui énervent foncièrement mes parents. Disons-le, je n'accorde aucun respect à mes géniteurs, au contraire, ils ont encore plus le don de m'énerver que Lissa quand elle se met à parler « potentiels petits amis ».

J'avais pensé à me faire des mèches roses, mais me suis ravisée, je ne suis pas sûre que les profs approuveraient, Slug s'en ficherai c'est évident, mais il est fort probable que MacGonnagal piquerait une crise, autant ne pas provoquer de réactions trop violentes sur la "femme-chat"...

Je me demande combien d'élèves a vu cette gare passer ? Des milliards ? Peut-être devrais-je me renseigner, j'aurai au moins le bénéfice d'être occupée pour quelques heures.

A travers la foule, les gens se rencontrent et discutent, certains m'ignorent, d'autres me scrutent avec un air hautain plaqué sur le visage, ceux-là je leur donne mon plus beau sourire, et me délecte de voir leur frimousses, adultes comme enfants se décomposer à la vue de mon uniforme. Une sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard! doivent-ils penser, c'est vrai que l'idée est assez risible. Je n'aime pas me changer dans ces placards étroits remplis d'adolescentes en chaleur, c'est pourquoi me voilà la première habillée de mon uniforme, et vraisemblablement, je ressens de la fierté d'être la seule fille de moldu dans cette gare, à se faire respecter par les venimeux serpents et à même faire partie de leur cercle restreint.

Comment savent-ils que je suis une née-moldue ? Les racontars se font d'eux-même, et puis j'ai aussi tendance à être paranoïaque, c'est ce que le psychologue payé par mes parents a déclaré au bout de la quatrième séance. Ils pensent que je ne suis pas _normale_, les profs disent que je suis associable et ne cherche pas à m'investir dans la vie en communauté de ma maison. C'est qu'ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent ! Une communauté à Serpentard? Dans leurs rêves plutôt, là-bas c'est à peine si on ne te remue pas le couteau dans la plaie quand tu subis une humiliation, la perte d'un être cher, etc...

Franchement, je suis peut-etre différente des autres, mais moi au moins je ne passe pas mes nuits à avaler, mastiquer, grignoter des bonbons au citron. Je suis certaine que Dumbledore et dix fois plus sein d'esprit que moi je suis Reine d'Angleterre.

« Tu sais que je suis allée en France pour les vacances, c'était si génial ! En plus les sorcières de là-bas ont un si bon goût en matière de vêtements ! Regarde ma robe, elle a été faite sur-mesure !

Je lève les yeux, Lissandra et Marina sont en train de caqueter sur leurs voyages respectifs de l'été, je les observe glousser comme de dindes. Pendant un temps, l'espoir de les voir gagner en maturité m'avait incitée à continuer de les côtoyer cette année, bizarrement et à mon plus grand désarroi, ces deux idiotes n'avaient pas changé depuis trois ans. Retarder l'échéance de mon départ pour la quête de nouvelles « amies » moins récalcitrantes était devenue une habitude, j'avais dans les moindres détails évalué les capacités des autres à devenir mes « compagnons d'ennui », or j'en avais conclu que les deux dindes étaient les personnes les plus aptes à me faire oublier mon terrible sentiment de « morosité ». A mon grand regret j'étais condamnée à les écouter pour le restant de ma scolarité, idée qui ne m'enchantait guère, voir pas du tout.

-Alors t'es allée ou toi ?

Je dois avouer que pour le record de questions stupides, Lissandra est la meilleure.

-Je suis restée chez moi.

Ma réponse semble être celle d'un robot, j'espère que cela la dissuadera de continuer.

-Mais, ça fait pas quatre ans que tu restes chez toi pour chaque vacance d'été, tu ne t'ennuies pas ?

Et voilà que Marina a pris la relève, ses yeux de faucons me fixent, cherchant le moindre indice sur ma personne, bref quelque ragot ou rumeur à faire circuler dans l'école.

-En fait non, vois-tu j'ai deux piscines, intérieure et extérieure, ainsi qu'un sauna, un jacuzzi, la mer et des magasins de fringues de luxe à quelques minutes, alors j'espère que tu comprendras pour la énième fois que je te le dit. La-bas je n'ai aucune raison de m'ennuyer et puis il y a aussi pleins de beau garçons pour me tenir compagnie. Dis-moi plutôt, as-tu trouvé le prince de Sang Pur dont ton cœur rêve hardiment de conquérir ou bien doit-on repousser la date ou tu nous annonceras ton mariage ? Je me rappelle que l'année dernière comme les autres tu nous as déclaré je cite : A la fin de ces vacances, il sera mien ! Alors ?

J'ai hâte d'entendre sa réponse, ma tirade a apparemment attiré un auditoire, voilà qu'un groupe de filles vert et argent s'approchent, quelques garçons les suivent. Maria continue de méditer sa réponse, peut-être attend-elle qu'il y ai plus de monde ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, enfin après tout, sa déclaration ne m'intéresse pas trop, je voulais juste l'humilier en public comme il nous arrive si souvent de le faire entre « amies ». Elle ouvre la bouche.

-En effet j'ai trouvé l'élu de mon cœur, il est dans l'école.

Tout le monde est pendu à ses lèvres, et je me surprends moi même à tendre l'oreille, Liss parait ahurie, visiblement elle n'est pas au courant. La voilà qui reprend.

-Je l'ai rencontré avec ses parents, si beau, si élégant ! Nous nous sommes embrassés, bien sur j'ai l'intention de le séduire, vous savez, c'est quelqu'un de réservé, et puis sa famille est importante, ce sont des Black.

Un gros silence s'abat sur nous, tout le monde se lance des regards, d'autres chuchotent, je les vois sourire, des filles gloussent et félicitent Maria, moi je suis muette. C'est plus de la surprise qu'autre chose, je me mets à cogiter, il y a trois Black à Poudlard. Un à Griffondor, son petit frère à Serpentard et la cousine, mais bon, je ne pense pas que Marina ai un penchant pour la gent féminine.

Regulus est plutôt mignon, je le plains vraiment, avoir la peste accrochée à son derrière ne sera certainement pas pour lui plaire, je suppose que le fait de savoir qu'elle est de deux ans son aînée flattera son ego. Enfin ce ne sont que des suppositions, il est un peu agressif envers moi mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un mauvais bougre, il traîne juste avec les mauvaises personnes.

Quand à Sirius, c'est peu probable. Je veux dire qu'il est à Griffondor, sans parler de la honte que peuvent ressentir ses parents sang-purs face à la répartition de leur premier fils. En plus, tout ne penche pas en sa faveur, Black est copain comme cochon avec des « traîtres à leur sang », aucune chance que ce soit lui, Marina n'est pas sotte à ce point.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à aller le saluer, regarde il est avec ses parents, tu pourras te présenter officiellement si c'est pas déjà fait ! Déclare un garçon que je ne reconnais pas, d'habitude j'ai la mémoire des visages, étrangement celui-là ne me dit rien.

-Bien sur que c'est déjà fait, mais bon tu sais je ne veux pas m'imposer, il n'a pas répondu à plusieurs de mes hiboux, peut-être est-il fâché ?

Là je suis sidérée, la peste vient d'avouer qu'elle a peur d'aborder un garçon ? C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça, surtout avec cet air vulnérable. Fait-elle la comédie ? Est-elle réellement amoureuse ? Un millier de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, je suis du genre à analyser toutes les émotions des gens, leurs actes et leurs grimaces, mais cette fois mon avis est mitigé, c'est tellement soudain, peut-être a-t-elle vraiment gagné en maturité ?

Mon visage ne laisse transparaître aucune réaction de ma part, les gens disent que je suis une _beauté figée_, je commence à penser que c'est vrai. Cela fait longtemps que les Serpentard ne font plus attention au fait que je sois une née-moldu, certains ne sont même pas au courant et pensent que je suis membre d'une famille sang-pur américaine. Car oui je vis au États-Unis, en Floride en fait, mes parents ont de l'argent, une grande villa, alors j'en profite, beaucoup m'envient, je trouve la jalousie méprisable mais parfois inévitable. Je ne suis pas jalouse du fait que Maria ai trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, je n'ai pas besoin d'aimer, je suppose juste que maintenant elle ne s'ennuiera plus, tandis que moi je continuerai à maudire ma vie et mon pessimisme naturel, l'incapacité que j'ai à ne pas m'émerveiller de tout comme un imbécile heureux.

_Parfois j'aimerai être un imbécile heureux. _

Lissandra sautille et tape du pied, entre l'excitement ou l'énervement je ne saurai le dire, ces deux-là ne m'ont jamais paru très proches mais elles semblaient se raconter tous leurs secrets, essayant inlassablement de rivaliser avec l'autre. Je pense qu'au fond d'elle, à cet instant même, Marina s'est attirée les foudres de la cruche, elle le sait.

Lissa n'est pas une personne qui abandonne facilement, non, elle vous enfonce quand vous ne comptez plus dans son estime, elle brise votre santé mentale tout comme votre vie sociale, je l'ai déjà vu à l'oeuvre et cela a fini en bain de sang. Evidemment ceci est une métaphore, et fort heureusement pour moi elle ne m'a jamais prise en grippe, mais je suis sure que cela ne saurai tarder.

_Pauvre Marina..._

Je la vois qui sort précipitamment du cercle pour se diriger vers la famille Black.

Regulus n'a pas répondu à ses hiboux, j'en déduis donc que la tentative de mon « amie » pour séduire son âme sœur se soldera par un échec cuisant. Je sais que je spécule mais bon, c'est évident.

Elle s'approche et se retourne pour nous sourire, les autres lui font des clins d'œils d'encouragement, j'hésite à penser s'ils sont sincères ou non.

Sa démarche paraît sereine, assurée, sûre d'elle, un sourire charmeur plaqué au visage, elle se plante devant Orion et Walburga Black.

Elle les salue, et de manière furtive et sournoise, enlace ses doigts à ceux de Sirius Black.

* * *

_Encore moi! Alors? Verdict? Pitié dites-moi que ce n'est pas trop court! Mes doigts souffrent tellement d'avoir frappé ce clavier toute la nuit! Et pour ceux qui se demandent, les phrases en italique sont les pensées importantes du personnage principal, je trouve cela intéressant de les mettre ainsi en valeur. Pour son prénom et son nom qui n'ont pas été mentionnés, je compte le faire au chapitre suivant, bien que vous en sachiez déjà un peu avec le résumé._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Dernière rentrée scolaire ?

_Second chapitre au prix de longs efforts! C'est vrai que j'ai mis au moins un mois a le poster mais... D'un autre coté je ne m'étais pas avancée du tout... C'est toujours le cas en fait... Mais bon il faut rester positif alors, place a la lecture! Je précise qu'une review ou deux me motiverait grandement! J'aimerai beaucoup avoir l'avis des lecteurs! Apres tout je ne suis qu'une novice!_

* * *

_Je flotte, mes souvenirs défilent._

_Trop vite. Des visages passent. Attendez-moi! Ils ne m'entendent pas. Plus personne ne m'entend._

_Je suis seule._

_Il faut que je me souvienne de la suite. Que c'est-il passé? Comment ai-je pu en arriver là?_

_Ou ça là? Je ne sais même pas où je suis. C'est Pathétique._

_Sur qui doit-on rejeter la faute? Sur qui? Quelle faute? Trop de questions sans réponses._

_J'ai l'impression d'être dans un théâtre géant, personne ne m'entend, personne ne veux m'écouter, pourquoi?_

_Suis-la seule actrice qui reste? Ou bien les autres ont-ils continué à jouer sans moi?_

_Il faut chercher, je dois chercher des indices, peut-être me permettront-ils de connaître enfin la vérité?_

_Est-ce seulement possible?_

Je déteste le train, ce bruit infernal des roues claquant sur les rails, sans parler de mon perpétuel sentiment à être la seule personne saine d'esprit de ce compartiment. Car oui, comme je suis montée la dernière après l'annonce de Marina, tout le monde s'est précipité vers elle pour obtenir des détails croustillants de sa petite entrevue avec son "prince charmant". N'ayant plus de place pour m'asseoir, j'ai du migrer vers la partie du train que je hais le plus, le repère des Gryffondors.

Alors je suis là, à fixer un point invisible à travers la vitre, en compagnie des pires Gryffondors de cette satanée école, les beaux Maraudeurs pour les filles faciles, les imbéciles de Maraudeurs pour ma Maison.

Heureusement j'ai ce que l'on pourrait appeler un allié, Lana Evertone, visiblement la nouvelle petite amie de Sirius et qui travaillait avec moi pour un devoir d'arithmancie l'année dernière.

Je la trouve un peu mièvre et guimauve sur les bords. Mais ce n'est pas la plus horrible des pimbêches Poufsouffle, tant qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

Quand j'y pense, je me demande si Marina sait que son âme soeur a trouvé mieux, je ne voudrai pas être celle qui le lui annoncera, car il y a de quoi finir découpée en morceaux, non pas que j'ai peur d'une adolescente dans sa période "garçons".

Spécialement, ce genre de choses me passent au dessus de la tête et je ne cherche même plus à les comprendre, trop de temps à se triturer les méninges, pour rien.

Remus me fixe, dieu seul sait pourquoi.

Je le trouve étrange comme garçon, mes amies disent qu'il est intelligent mais qu'il ne s'intéresse pas trop aux filles. Pour l'instant, le banc de poissons aux sourires prédateurs préfèrent la figure du Bad Boy, Sirius, ou encore le sportif romantique, James. Bien que celui-ci coure après Evans depuis ce qui me paraît des siècles.

Les dindes pensent qu'il se lassera, moi je suis persuadée du contraire, il semble plus épris de sa dulcinée à chaque rentrée, ce que je trouve foncièrement stupide. L'amour de sa vie n'est pas encore prête à succomber, du moins c'est ce que j'ai pu observer au cours de mes balades en solitaire.

Lily Evans ignore royalement le sujet Potter lors de ses conversations avec ses copines, je pense qu'elle se voile la face, un abruti de Maraudeur n'abandonne pas si facilement.

De toute façon il ne me reste plus qu'une année, après je serai libre de toutes ces intrigues amoureuses, les ragots et les sombres secrets des autres seront pour moi de l'histoire ancienne.

Je viens de remarquer la présence d'un cinquième élève, Pettigrew est tellement effacé que j'ai failli l'oublier. Toute l'école se demande ce qu'il fait avec le "trio d'or", il parait si ordinaire que moi même je suis curieuse de connaître la raison qui a poussé le trio des idiots à l'adopter. Amis d'enfance?

De toute façon je n'ai plus qu'une année pour le savoir, contrairement aux Maraudeurs et à Evans qui seront encore là pour la prochaine rentrée.

Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être plus vieille qu'eux du haut de mes dix-sept ans, et pourtant c'est bel et bien le cas, je deviens adulte, et autour de moi, je ressens un profond malaise._ Suis-je la seule à grandir si vite? À voir la vraie nature de ce monde?_ Je me le demande.

Revenons à Remus qui ne me quitte pas des yeux, je trouve son comportement à mon égard étrange, a-t-il peur que je m'en prenne à ses compagnons? Que j'essaye de tous les égorger pour le bruit affreux qu'ils font dans la cabine? À éclater de rire, tousser, se taper les épaules/la banquette, se faire des câlins (pour les amoureux).

Ce brouhaha, cette cacophonie résonne dans mes tympans, il faut que je sorte d'ici, je déteste cette atmosphère de légèreté, _elle m'oppresse._

Je me lève et les voix s'arrêtent, enfin un peu de calme.

Peut-être que Remus attendait juste le moment où je craquerai? Il l'a eu.

Lana m'envoie un sourire compatissant, ai-je l'air à ce point perturbée?

" Tu compte revenir?

De dos, je reconnais pourtant la voix de Black, on sent le poids de son orgueil sur chacune de ses syllabes.

-Malheureusement oui Black, et ce fait ne me réjouit pas plus que toi, si seulement tu étais polygame, j'aurai pu obtenir la place de Marina dans un compartiment de ma Maison. Mais bien sur il fallait que tu suives les règles de la bienséance!

J'espère avoir heurté son ego. Et puis je suis curieuse de savoir si les autres sont au courant, surtout Lana.

-De quoi elle parle Sir'? C'est qui Marina?

On dirait que Lana a déjà trouvé un petit nom à son cher et tendre, je me demande depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble.

-Une fille avec qui j'ai dîné deux ou trois fois, une idée de mes parents. Elle croit qu'on sort ensemble mais c'est pas vrai, j'ai juste fait semblant pour énerver Reg', il avait des vues sur elle. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi. N'écoute pas le venin des Serpentards, tu sais qu'il est empoisonné.

-Belle métaphore Black, maintenant si tu permets, je compte m'éclipser, je n'aimerai surtout pas gâcher votre première journée de classe, bien que j'en meure d'envie.

J'arbore un sourire triomphant, pourtant je n'ai rien gagné mais, ce genre de mimique déstabilise les garçons.

Le plus amusant est de voir le si sérieux Remus se mettre à rougir, on dirait qu'il pense que cela lui était destiné.

_Intéressant_.

Je sors enfin, ma migraine ne semblant pas plus encline à s'estomper, je claque la porte sans me retourner. Au diable les Maraudeurs!

Je compte bien me trouver un endroit où séjourner le temps que l'on arrive à bon port, hors de question d'y retourner pour plus de dix minutes. La pendaison me paraîtra bien douce comparée aux regards noirs des Gryffons.

* * *

Je marche à travers les wagons sans but précis, mes pieds me guident et ma tête suit.

Mon cou se tend à chaque nouvelle image de colline défilant sous mes yeux, j'en aperçois une particulièrement belle, alors avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, mon nez se colle contre la glace froide afin de profiter des ces quelques secondes d'émerveillement. Une buée se forme et je souris, on dirait de la barbe à papa, le genre de friandises dont mon petit frère Elliott raffole. Cela me rappelle que je n'ai pas pu aller à la fête foraine avec lui cet été, j'étais trop occupée à faire autre chose.

Laissant de côté un futur projet de sortie en famille, je m'écarte du froid et recule.

Des cris, je ne sais pas de quel côté maison je me trouve, ma seule certitude est qu'un première année est en train de passer un sale quart d'heure. On peut dire que sa rentrée scolaire commence bien.

Il n'y a pas hésiter à le secourir ou pas, je ne me mêle pas des problèmes des autres, j'en ai assez avec les miens, ce morveux n'avait qu'à rester dans son compartiment.

Je tourne quand même la tête pour savoir qui martyrise le pauvre garçon, des Serpentards, j'aurai dû m'en douter.

L'un d'eux est un Black, Regulus, à croire qu'ils sont partout aujourd'hui.

Il a deux ans de moins que moi mais je le trouve assez grand, les filles n'ayant pas de succès avec l'aîné se rabattent sur le cadet je suppose. L'autre c'est Evan Rosier, je partage quelques cours avec lui, un fauteur de trouble aguerri. On dirait d'ailleurs qu'il a enrôlé de nouvelles recrues, j'aperçois des visages qui me sont inconnus, pourquoi suis-je encore incapable de reconnaître les élèves de cette école? C'est bien la deuxième fois de la journée que cela m'arrive.

-S'il vous plait... Ne me faites pas de mal...

Je m'adosse à une porte de compartiment, feignant de ne pas remarquer Rosier triturant le col blanc du pleurnichard, celui-ci ne cessant d'implorer mon congénère de le laisser partir. Je doute que le choixpeau l'enverra chez nous après cette mésaventure, et puis je dois bien admettre que pour entrer à Gryffondor, il faut un tant soit peu de courage.

Je me mets à fixer les toiles d'araignées du plafond, depuis combien de temps ce train n'a-t-il pas été nettoyé?

Quelqu'un se plante en face de moi et le gamin arrête de geindre comme si on l'envoyait à l'abattoir.

Regulus.

"Tu devrais pas être avec tes deux idiotes de copines Britson?

-Et toi tu devrais pas aider tes acolytes à bâtir la mauvaise réputation de notre Maison Black?

Il vacille sous le coup de ma réplique, on dirait qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde, tant mieux, ça lui apprendra.

Je lui jette un regard mauvais, essayer de me faire partir par l'intimidation n'est certainement pas le meilleur moyen pour arriver à ses fins, du moins pas avec moi.

-Serpentard n'est pas Ta Maison sang de bourbe! Estime-toi heureuse que le choixpeau ai commis l'erreur de t'envoyer ici, car si tu étais chez Gryffondor, crois-moi, je t'aurai pas raté.

Cette insulte ne me touche pas, pourtant elle le devrait. Ce ne sont que des mots méprisants désignant les nés moldus, il n'y a que les mauviettes et les gamines qui se mettraient à pleurer pour si peu. Evans est l'une d'elles, moi non.

-Pourquoi ça? Je pensais que les Gryffondors, c'était un peu comme ta famille! Après tout ton frère, c'en est un non?

Je frappe où cela fait mal, il le mérite. Je n'aime pas que les cinquièmes années prétentieux comme lui me manquent de respect.

Sa baguette, il la serre dans sa main, on dirait presque qu'il se retient.

-Dégage Britson.

Black a la mâchoire crispée, je trouve ça mignon.

Mignon?

Pourquoi je dis ça?

Peut-être parce qu'il est plus mignon que son frère, il me fait penser à Walter mon panda en peluche. Enfin si seulement Regulus était aussi muet que mignon, je me mettrais sûrement à lui faire des câlins.

Je n'éprouve pas l'envie ni le besoin de répliquer, le sort du pleurnichard ne me regarde pas et puis... J'ai l'impression que nous allons bientôt arriver, raison de plus pour rebrousser chemin et me trouver un coin tranquille en attendant que le compartiment Maraudeurs se vide, histoire de récupérer mes affaires.

Je reprends alors la direction par laquelle j'étais venue, comme quoi mon escapade fut de courte durée.

Je jette un dernier regard à Black et à ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, il me rappelle définitivement Walter.

L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il parle.

-N'oublie pas de saluer ta copine Bartov pour moi, j'ai cru comprendre que sa quête du grand amour s'était terminée il y peu. Bonne chance pour la suite Princesse."

Il a murmuré la dernière phrase à mon oreille, ses "amis" ne l'ont évidemment pas entendu, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a donné ce surnom stupide . Maintenant je me rends compte à quel point je n'aurais jamais du lui parler d'un conte moldu avec une sirène nommée Arielle, qui devient ensuite une sorte de princesse humaine je crois. Bizarrement je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être très proche de Regulus, nous sommes tout les deux solitaires mais, depuis que j'ai pris l'initiative de venir lui parler dans le parc de Poudlard il y a trois ans, il me rejoint sur mon banc attitré de temps en temps. Nous discutons de tout et de rien mais évitons le sujet des fréquentations, lui et moi venons de groupes différents. Il est amusant et sa personnalité est tout à fait différente de celle qu'il vient de montrer, ce n'est qu'une façade. Je ne connais pas beaucoup son frère mais, je trouve Regulus bien plus mature, et puis c'est comme mon second petit frère à moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard en repensant à ce qu'il a dit, je ressens encore la chaleur et la douceur de ses paroles.

_De la chance? Quelle suite?_

Ces mots sonnent dans mon esprit comme un mystère, mais quelque chose me dit que je ne tarderai pas à en comprendre la vraie signification.

* * *

Cela doit faire une heure que je poireaute dans un coin près des toilettes, je m'ennuie à en mourir.

À chaque rentrée le trajet me paraît encore plus long que le précédent, je trouve cela foncièrement déprimant.

La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est récapituler ma journée dans l'espoir que les minutes s'écoulent plus vite, et malheureusement, repenser aux évènements des dernières heures n'a guère d'attrait. Au contraire, je dois dire que c'est encore plus sujet à dépression.

Après tout, j'ai du faire une fausse dispute avec un de mes amis et supporter son frère dans le même compartiment, j'ai dû écouter les jérémiades d'un gamin et les propos romantiques abrutissants de Marina, sans parler du fait que je suis encore là, à m'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

_La vie d'une adolescente en fin de scolarité est injuste._

Des gens qui chuchotent se rapprochent, je me colle un peu plus contre la parois en métal du train. Les silhouettes se déplacent et je crois entendre des voix féminines et masculines, au nombre de deux.

Des amoureux voulant braver l'interdit dans un train en marche? Fort probable.

Je ne dis pas que je suis fan du guimauve et des films à l'eau de rose mais, dans les WC du Poudlard Express? C'est répugnant.

Mon jugement peut être un peu hâtif certes, les filles faciles sont juste des gamines en manque d'affection qui se jettent sur le premier bellâtre vu. Or je trouve quand même leur comportement répréhensible, un acte d'amour ne doit pas être pris à la légère. J'imagine que dans le fond je suis une incommensurable romantique.

Revenons aux deux inconnus, après tout peut-être qu'ils ne font que discuter, mais j'en doute.

Une chevelure blond-platine entre dans les toilettes, avec un garçon du nom de David...

David comment? Aucune idée.

C'est un Serdaigle dans sa période hippie, il a une queue de cheval et un sourire béa au visage. Sûrement la première fille qu'il voit de si près.

En parlant de proximité, je crois qu'ils viennent de fermer la porte à clé. Dégoûtant.

Des gémissements suspects s'échappent de la cabine, il faut que je décampe avant que mes pancakes du matin ne décident de remonter plus tôt que prévu. Ce serait dommage parce qu'ils étaient délicieux, préparés avec amour par notre cuisinière, Mary, fidèle au poste depuis ma naissance.

Je refuse de les écouter plus longtemps, mes jambes se lèvent et je file en trombe en faisant autant de bruit que possible, dans l'espoir que la jeune fille se désiste et laisse tomber David "queue-de-cheval".

On peut dire que la première journée de ma fin d'année commence bien.

Je suis d'accord avec ce que je pensais en me levant ce matin.

_Je déteste la rentrée._

* * *

_Et voila! Des avis? Pas trop de fautes d'orthographe? Parce que je fais tout mon possible! Et en effet chapitre plus court que le premier..._


	4. Chapitre 3 : Soir 1er ?

**Oui c'est bien moi! Je ne suis ni morte et encore moins enterrée! Six mois pour écrire un mini chapitre de rien du tout je sais, c'est un peu beaucoup. Mais pour ma défense, j'avais du travail et j'ai aussi subi la légendaire crise de la page blanche, ou encore l'éternelle question : Et si mon chapitre était moins bien que le précédent? Oui je fais une fixation sur ça, ce n'est pas ma faute! En fait si mais... Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire de mes problèmes vous allez me dire! C'est vrai vous êtes juste là pour lire vous! Quoiqu'il en soit, I'm Back! Et en effet je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, je n'ai pas prévu de partir en vacances dans l'immédiat donc... Qui sait? Cela peut autant être dans six mois que dans trois jours... Bref ce chapitre n'est pas tellement intéressant mais il était nécessaire pour la transition du prochain chapitre, et je tiens a dire que je ne l'aime pas du tout, il est court et je ne me suis pas sentie de le rallonger plus que ça. Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Les gens. _

_Une vie n'est que la spectatrice du fourmillement incessant de milliers de visages, de voix, de paroles, et d'actes qui ne peuvent être effacés. Je commence à comprendre._

_Finalement tout le monde doit disparaître un jour._

_Et si c'était ça? Et si c'était ce pourquoi je suis ici? Si j'étais là pour me résigner à la mort?_

_Pour accepter le fait que j'ai disparu, comme les gens dont on ne mentionne plus le nom, des gens qui ont été oubliés. Je ne veux pas être oubliée, je dois trouver un moyen de sortir, vite, je dois me souvenir de la suite._

-Par merlin on peut dire que ces lits grinçants ne m'ont pas manqué! Et toi Lissie, t'ont-ils manqués?

-Non...

-Lissie aurais-tu laissé ta langue et son éminent vocabulaire dans le Poudlard express? Parce que si c'est le cas, je pense que tu devrais aller les chercher.

-Non Marina, je n'ai pas oublié ma langue ni mon éminent vocabulaire dans le Poudlard express. Ça te va?

-Peut-être... En fait non, mais c'est pas grave, puisque tu ne pourras pas me saper le moral aujourd'hui! Après tout j'ai revu Sirius!

-Très intéressant...

-Dis plutôt que tu es jalouse que je file le parfait amour avec le garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Aller n'essaie pas de me mentir, c'est tout à fait normal que tu m'envies tu sais! Les autres filles l'assument au moins...

-Quoi? Tu rigoles j'espère! Moi Lissandra Brone, n'envisagerait jamais d'envier Marina Bartov tu m'entends! Et puis ton Sirius c'est qu'un gros naze qui fait des blagues idiotes avec ces abrutis de maraudeurs! C'est un traître indigne de son rang et son sang!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! Et puis pourquoi tu te mets à crier comme ça? C'est une crise de jalousie dissimulée c'est ça?

-Mais tu es aveugle ma pauvre Marina! Tes parents ne l'accepteront jamais étant donné ce qu'il a fait!

-Il a fait quoi? De quoi tu parles?

-Il s'est enfui de chez lui, Orion et Walburga Black sont furieux, apparemment il aurait passé la fin de l'été chez les Potter.

-Tu mens.

-Non je ne mens pas, maintenant libre à toi de me croire ou pas. Au fait Ari, il parait que tu t'es faite coincer par Rosier et Black Junior?

Je relève la tête et remarque que Lissandra viens de prononcer mon nom, j'avoue qu'après tant d'années à les voir se chamailler pour tout et rien, je finis par les ignorer complètement. Comment des personnes peuvent-elles parler de choses si futiles pendant tellement longtemps? Voilà une énigme qu'ô grand jamais je n'aimerai résoudre. Après tout, si je le faisais, je serai obligée de bavarder des heures de choses aussi inutiles que la prétendue fugue de Black, et alors je pourrai dire que j'aurai vraiment perdu une partie de moi-même. Pas une langue, ni un vocabulaire, mais ma raison de vivre. Qui consiste à tout faire pour ne pas devenir comme elles, Marina et Lissandra, qui ne sont que des exemples d'adolescentes d'aujourd'hui.

-Poudlard à Ariella Britson?

-Ah hum... Oui Rosier et Regulus martyrisaient un 1ère année, j'ai attendu qu'ils se calment pour que je puisse retourner dans mon compartiment mais ils n'étaient pas du même avis. Après avoir moralement torturé le morveux ils se sont attaqués à moi. J'ai riposté en lançant quelques piques à "Black Junior", ils sont repartis, fin de l'histoire. Pas de ragots croustillants je le crains.

-C'est triste, moi qui était persuadée que Mini-Black était dingue de toi... On aurait pu être sœurs!

-Regulus n'est pas amoureux de moi, il s'en est persuadé c'est tout. Il se rendra bientôt compte que ce n'est qu'une illusion, et puis il est trop jeune.

-Regulus n'a qu'1 an de moins que mon Sirius tu sais! Et tu serais étonnée de l'expérience qu'il a! J'ai entendu des filles de 5eme année en parler, et ses dernières petites amies auraient apparemment été ravies par ses prestations. De toute façon c'est un Black et c'est le frère de mon Sirius, il était évident qu'il serait à la hauteur.

-D'ailleurs je me demandais, tu l'as essayé? Pour avoir une si haute opinion des ses... Comment dire... Atouts?

Lissandra aborde finalement le sujet épineux de la conversation, bien que je ne prête aucun intérêt à la vie sexuelle libérée de mes amies, je tenais quand même à savoir si Black avait adopté les bases d'une relation polygame. À voir la mine déconfite de Marina, il semblerait que non. Je suis au moins contente pour Lana, elle n'aura pas à voir son "Sir" lui mentir tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Non Sirius n'a pas voulu brusquer les choses, il a été respectueux avec moi, une belle jeune fille de rang noble. Les autres catins auxquelles il daigne accorder une nuit sont sans intérêt, ce ne sont que des filles de passage. Il m'aime, dans quelques jours il se rendra compte d'à quel point je lui ai manqué, et cessera toutes affaires avec ces gamines écervelées.

-Tu sembles si certaine, et si ce n'était que le fruit de ton imagination débordante? Sirius aurait très bien pu être dans un mauvais jour, et dans une humeur non propice à la copulation. Et je dis cela avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi Marina, sois-en sûre.

Lissandra arbore un sourire radieux, mais qui pourra l'en blâmer? Il faut dire que les manières de Marina transie d'amour sont quelques peu agaçantes. J'évite de dire ce que je pense en public, et pour cela aussi, qui pourra m'en blâmer? Les gens n'écoutent qu'eux même, ils se font leur propre opinion, je ne peux qu'observer et approuver, étant donné que je ne déroge pas à la règle. Au moins Lissandra et ses allusions douteuses m'ont évité de changer le sujet portant sur l'affection de Reg à mon égard. Car oui je le surnomme Reg, et lui m'appelle Ari, nous sommes de proches amis, c'est tout.

J'entends mon amie marmonner de sombres menaces et déclare d'un ton le plus détaché possible:

-Je vais prendre ma douche.

* * *

De la buée, partout. Peut être suis-je restée trop longtemps? Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire j'avais perdu la notion du temps, sous l'eau tout est tellement plus facile.

J'aime me regarder dans le miroir, essayer de nouveaux sourires, de nouvelles grimaces qui me feront passer pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. C'est triste de se dire que l'on est réellement sois-même que quand on est seul, _avant je n'était pas comme ça_. Pour les autres je n'ai pas changé d'un millimètre, mais pour moi c'est différent. La moi qui suis toute seule à présent est différente de celle que j'étais l'année précédente. Celle que je suis devant les autres et celle que je suis devant le miroir ne font qu'une maintenant. Avant il en était autrement.

_Mais ça... C'était avant_*.

J'enfile mon pyjama de soie et sors, pour découvrir que mes camarades de chambres sont toujours à la même place, en train de se vernir les ongles. Elles me jettent un regard de désintérêt total et reprennent la silencieuse application de cette pâte colorée dont l'odeur me répugne tant. Les dernières années ont la possibilité de choisir le nombre de lits dans la chambre, au moins cette fois nous n'auront pas à la partager avec des Serpentardes qui ne méritent même pas d'être nommées.

Je quitte cette atmosphère qui respire la tension féminine pour dévaler les escaliers et me rendre dans la salle commune. Il est onze heures du soir et seuls quelques irréductibles du sommeil sont présent, comme quoi les voyages ont de quoi dissuader les plus énergiques. Je reconnais l'odeur familière de la cheminée, quelques premières années y sont agglutinés et s'émerveillent à chaque étincelle orange ayant l'air plus mystérieuse que les autres. Car oui, pour chaque enfant découvrant ce château pour le premier soir, rien n'est plus mystérieux et magnifique que l'aura chatoyante du feu de la salle commune de notre maison. Bercés par cette vision chaleureuse de notre école, je suis certaine que la plupart de ces élèves ce seront assoupis sur le tapis à mon retour, ou bien affalés sur les moelleux fauteuils faisant face au centre lumineux de la pièce.

Je suis peut-être restée trop longtemps plongée dans mes pensées et certains me jettent des coups d'œil lubriques à la vue de mon short de soie verte aux couleurs de ma maison. Mais les pauvres sont aussitôt foudroyés par Regulus, qui ne manque pas de prestance à son âge. Je les ignore et quitte la salle pour me promener dans les couloirs, effleurer les murs de mes doigts, jouer au funambule sur les dalles de pierres froides du château, et par la même occasion me dire que c'est bien le premier jour du compte à rebours de mon départ. Le début de la fin.

J'ai appris à deviner le procédé de patrouille de Rusard, il a un itinéraire spécial puisque qu'il ne pourrait pas vérifier tous les couloirs sans en manquer quelques uns, Poudlard étant un vrai labyrinthe, le concierge cracmol cache donc une carte dans la poche gauche de son manteau. Un soir lors de ma deuxième année, j'ai réussi à la lui subtiliser et à en faire une copie, me permettant ainsi de l'éviter à chaque fois. Et comme les années précédentes, il est évident que son trajet n'est en aucun cas modifié, je me demande encore comment quelqu'un peut être assez stupide pour ne pas deviner que les élèves mettraient tout en oeuvre pour ne pas tomber sur lui une nuit de sortie nocturne.

Je baisse les yeux sur le bout de parchemin et apprends qu'à cette heure, il devrait être en train de "visiter" l'aile Gryffondor. Or j'entends un bruit, des ricanements ne provenant certainement pas de Rusard, et encore moins de Miss Teigne, sa dernière acquisition en matière animale.

Je me colle contre le mur glacé et tend l'oreille. Deux fois en train d'espionner en une journée, c'est un peu trop. Soudain les images déplaisantes du train refont surface, avec elles viennent les bruitages tout aussi déplaisants.

-Eh les mecs vous dégonflez pas d'accord, il s'agit de l'honneur de notre maison, on va pas laisser ces bouseux à tête de serpents commencer si bien l'année hein?

La voix de Sirius Black est reconnaissable entre mille, les "mecs" doivent être les autres maraudeurs, si Remus est impliqué, je sens que mon estime pour lui va sérieusement se réduire.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, si Rusard arrive nous allons avoir des heures de retenue, vous en êtes conscients n'est-ce pas?

Remus, dommage pour mon estime...

-Arrête Lunard, on dirait presque que tu as peur, ne fais pas la poule mouillée comme Peter ok?

-Je dis juste qu'il y aura des conséquences...

-Remus a raison Sir', si on se fait attraper c'est notre année qui va mal commencer, les Serpentards s'en remettront eux.

James Potter, cela paraissait évident.

-Hors de question que j'abandonne, si vous voulez pas le faire je le fais tout seul, y'a pas besoin de trois personnes pour faire ça, je peux me débrouiller.

-Et te laisser porter le chapeau? Non ÇA ça serai indigne des maraudeurs, aller dépêchons nous de placer ce sort avant que cet idiot de concierge ne débarque. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi Servilus va ressembler, pas vous?

À partir de là je n'entends que des rires et des ricanements, suivis par des bruits de baguettes et d'étincelles qui crépitent, j'hésite à sortir de ma cachette, non pas pour les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils veulent , mais vous avoir le visuel correspondant aux petits bruits que j'ai identifiés.

Soudain, quelqu'un m'agrippe l'épaule. Un main crochue pour quelqu'un de jeune, il semblerait que Rusard ai décidé de changer d'itinéraire, autant pour moi.

J'ai du sursauter trop fort ou pousser un petit cri car, j'entends les maraudeurs courir à toute vitesse, échappant ainsi à l'homme qui va sûrement me filer une heure de retenue pour la curiosité dont j'ai fait preuve.

Je ferme les yeux._ Maudits soient-ils._ Oui, que ces diables de Maraudeurs soient maudits.

* * *

***En effet c'est bien une allusion à une certaine publicité à propos de lunettes, moi idiote? Bien sur que non...**

**Sinon j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt je l'espère! **


	5. Chapter 4 : Retard 1er

_C'est moi en chair et en os, encore... Une semaine à publier, c'est plutôt bien joué il faut l'avouer, quoique les reviews que j'ai reçues m'ont tellement motivé que je l'ai écrit le jour suivant la publication du chapitre 3. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas posté avant? Parce que comme Padfoot me l'a conseillé dans sa review, je dois établir un rythme de publication. Alors disons que je posterai une fois par semaine (le samedi) pendant les vacances d'été, et qu'à la rentrée j'espacerai un peu plus les sorties de chapitres, moins de temps pour se reposer en septembre! Cela semble un bon compromis. Ah et ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, hourra! Sinon j'ai toujours l'impression de faire des fautes d'orthographe alors s'il y en a, et si quelqu'un est doué pour débusquer ces méchantes fautes, qu'il se propose pour être ma beta reader, je serai ravie d'avoir un peu d'aide. Et j'ai remarqué que lors de mon dernier mot d'auteur, j'avais mis tout en gras, preuve qu'il me manquait ma case mémoire des anciens chapitres cette nuit là._

_Maintenant passons aux reviews guest (si c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle):_

_**Misoka-chan** : Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu au chapitre précédent. En fait je l'ai posté à minuit 40 à moitié somnolente et je n'avais pas vraiment la force de répondre à ta review. Tu es la première à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre par MP et je suis très heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, en espérant que tu la lises encore après mon "break" de 6 mois. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer._

_**Talyssa** : Un Regulus/OC, bien sur que j'y ai pensé! Mais je ne savais pas si ça plairait et Sirius paraissait être une valeur sûre, et comme mon pseudo l'indique je suis une fan incontestée de cette famille, ce qui inclut aussi Regulus! Comme tu es la deuxième personne à m'en parler, enfin la première à avoir abordé le sujet, je serai prête à faire une reconversion. Mais! Car il y a un mais, je sais qu'un auteur dois essayer de ne pas se laisser influencer par les lecteurs, donc comme j'aime les compromis, je vais attendre de recevoir d'autre avis, s'il sont favorables à ta proposition, je l'adopterais. Et je vois que ta tête regorge d'idées! J'aime les gens qui m'aident à élaborer mon histoire, et je les aime encore plus quand ils disent qu'ils l'adorent! Donc, gloire à toi. Et pour le prénom, je pensais que les gens allaient le trouver nunuche, Ariella, mais finalement il plait donc... Re-gloire à toi._

_**Padfoot**: J'ai fais attention comme tu l'as dit! C'est vrai que quelque part tu as raison, moi qui lis aussi des fics, quand j'en vois certaines qui n'ont pas avancé depuis 4 ans, ça bousille le moral et toutes nos chances de connaître la fin de l'histoire. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, je la terminerai! Je vois que tu es aussi du côté de Talyssa pour le Regulus/OC, vote prit en compte! Merci pour ta review, c'est toi aussi qui m'a motivé à écrire la suite, donc gloire à toi!_

_**Laura :** Premiere review avec une apréciation positive et négative, j'adore! En fait je devrais pas mais j'aime bien... C'est intéressant d'avoir l'avis des autres de temps en temp et tu as soulevé tellement de points que je ne sais pas si je pourrais répondre à tous. Pour ce qui est de la sexualité à cette époque j'y ai pensé, mais après dans les précédentes fic que j'ai lues cela n'avait pas tellement l'air différent de nos jours. Oui je sais les relations Grify/Serpy sont assez communes, comme tu as l'air d'une habituée du site, il est normal que tu puisses en avoir marre. J'en déduis donc que tu votes Regulus/OC hein! Et j'apprécie le fait de savoir que les lecteurs pensent que ma fiction est originale, du moins certaines parties de l'histoire le sont. Pour le fait que les filles pensent que Regulus aime Ariella, je suppose que je fonctionne comme une fille normale avec sa propre image d'un béguin caché. Comme tu l'as dit c'est un sang-pur, trainer avec une née-moldue est mauvais pour son image, on peut donc en deduire qu'il l'apprécie, et la frontière entre amour et amité est mince. Ari pense que c'est une illusion car pour elle Regulus est trop jeune, il s'est persuadé qu'il l'aimait et tôt ou tard ça lui passera, comme quand nous étions en maternelle et que l'on croyait aimer un camarade. Un plan. Oui j'ai essayé, le problème c'est que j'ai tout le temps de nouvelles idées et au fur et à mesure des chapitres certaines reviews m'influencent dans mes choix pour la suite alors... J'ai ce qui pourrai appeler un plan, dans ma tête, en constant changement. Et je sais que mes chapitre sont trop courts mais je fais de mon mieux, quand je finis une phrase, je sais exactement si c'est celle qui clôturera le chapitre ou pas, si c'est LA phrase. Après l'avoir trouvée je ne peux plus écrire de suite, j'essaie d'étoffer le milieu, et c'est tout. On peut dire que j'ai écris un pâté comme réponse, dans l'espoir qu'elle te satisfera. _

* * *

_Rire, un sentiment que je n'ai connu que trop tard._

_Certains disent qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre à vivre. Qu'en sais-je vraiment?_

_Tout le monde vit, sans vraiment le faire._

_Pourrait-on dire que j'ai vécu? Ou serai-je donc à mettre dans le même panier que tous les autres?_

_Et j'entends par là ceux qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, auraient manqué ou perdu quelque chose d'essentiel dans leur existence._

_La joie de vivre, l'autosatisfaction de sois-même, l'épanouissement total d'un être._

_En vérité et malgré mon peu d'expérience, j'ai l'impression que peu de personnes sont capables de réunir ces trois sentiments, du moins pour toujours. Il vient toujours un moment où il faut rendre les armes et accepter la défaite._

_Alors la véritable question est : Ai-je perdu?_

Cela fait au moins une bonne demi-heure que j'attends le triste dénouement de la soirée dans le placard qui sert de bureau à Rusard. Comment en suis-je arrivée là? Je me le demande encore.

Moi qui espérait ne pas trop me faire remarquer par le personnel enseignant cette année, c'est raté.

Au moins cette demi-heure de calme fut plus que fructueuse puisque ma tête en ressort pleine d'idées machiavéliques pour me venger des trois abrutis qui m'ont mis dans un tel pétrin.

Un temps de rumination bien utilisé il faut dire. Comme nous avons rebroussé chemin, je n'ai pas pu voir la fameuse farce des maraudeurs. Au moins je sais maintenant qu'il faudra utiliser un autre chemin pour me rendre dans la grande salle demain matin.

En tout cas, il est rare qu'il me prenne l'envie de me venger d'une chose que j'ai subite, tellement rare que j'ai du rendre la pareille deux ou trois fois dans toute ma scolarité. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de Marina ou Lissandra qui prennent un malin plaisir à jeter leur dévolu sur n'importe quelle personne, petite comme grande, belle comme repoussante, afin d'occuper leur temps. Élaborant pendant plusieurs séances la procédure qui mènerait à la dissolution de la vie sociale d'un pauvre élève de Poudlard. À force de les observer manigancer à tout va, j'ai moi même appris quelques astuces pour faire de la vie de quelqu'un un enfer. Je pourrais toujours les utiliser quand il en viendra de ma vengeance face aux Gryffondors les plus populaire de cette école.

Revenons en à moi. Moi qui me tortille sur ma chaise, en attendant le concierge parti chercher le directeur de ma maison, Horace Slughorn. C'est aussi notre professeur de potions, il est sympathique et organise des soirées dans son club de Slug, choisissant lui-même les élèves à inviter, et ceux à éviter.

Je ne suis pas spécialement douée en potions, en fait c'est même la matière où j'excelle le moins.

Je n'ai jamais été conviée à l'une de ses soirées, non pas que cela m'importe puisque Lily Evans y est pratiquement toujours présente, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. Sûrement me méprise-elle pour les mêmes raisons que le font les maraudeurs, je ne me bat pas contre ceux qui dénigrent les "sang de bourbe", je ne fais rien pour apaiser la haine des Serpentards envers ceux qui sont nés dans une famille moldue. Je ne vois pas où est le mal. Ce qu'ils disent est révoltant pour les autres mais pour moi, ce n'est pas une insulte, au contraire cela veut dire que nous sommes nés d'un miracle. Des enfants nés avec des pouvoirs semblables à leurs parents sont tout à faits communs, alors que nous, nous sommes différents.

Si seulement les idiotes militant pour les droits des nés-moldus comme Evans pouvaient comprendre ça...

-Miss Britson, vous êtes bien la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais à voir dans ce... Bureau.

J'ai souris à l'idée que le professeur Slughorn et moi avions eu la même pensée quand à la nature du lieu de travail de Rusard.

-Et bien Argus, qu'a t-elle fait?

-Elle se promenait toute seule dans les couloirs professeur, en pleine nuit. J'ai pensé que vous devriez choisir vous même sa punition.

Ce satané concierge arborait un sourire mauvais, décidément je n'aimais pas ce qu'il impliquait.

-Bien... Hum... D'habitude j'envoie les élèves nettoyer mes armoires à potions mais, comme c'est la rentrée, elles sont tout à fait propres alors... Dites moi plutôt miss, que faisiez vous à errer dans les couloirs en pleine nuit?

-Je... Troubles du sommeil monsieur. Le stress de la rentrée. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Je sais, super comme excuse. Mais elle n'est pas tout à fait fausse et je ne me risquerais pas à mentir à mon directeur de maison, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

-Vraiment? Voyez vous miss Britson, je n'ai pas un carnet spécial où je consigne toutes les punitions que je pourrais faire effectuer à mes élèves alors, disons que vous passerez à mon bureau à la fin de notre cours demain. D'après le bref coup d'oeil que j'ai jeté à mon emploi du temps, nous avons cours ensemble demain non?

Génial, il va essayer de me filer la punition suprême, qui aura eu tout le temps de mijoter dans son cerveau toute la nuit et une partie de la journée, comme je viens de le dire, génial...

-Oui professeur, nous avons cours en début d'après midi.

-Parfait voilà qui est réglé, Argus auriez vous l'obligeance de raccompagner miss Britson dans sa salle commune? Miss je me ferais une joie de vous concocter une punition digne de mes potions. Bonne nuit.

Slug paraissait tout enjoué et tapait du pied comme un petit garçon qui venait de recevoir un nouveau jouet, un peu comme mon petit frère Elliot en fait. Dieu du ciel j'espère que cette punition ne sera pas aussi atroce que je l'imagine, car sinon, les maraudeurs devront s'attendre à de sérieuses retombées.

* * *

-Ari lève toi espèce de marmotte! C'est le matin! Tu veux pas être en retard pour ta première heure de cours j'espère? Hop hop hop! Debout!

-Pitié Marina ta bonne humeur matinale me rend malade, va te faire bécoter par ton Sirius et laisse moi tranquille.

-Elle a raison, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu vas pas voir Siiiiriuuus?

-Tais-toi Lissa!

-Quoi? Mais c'est pas Lissie?

-Lissa c'est quand tu m'énerves.

-Pitié taisez-vous, vos caquètements incessants me donnent la migraine.

-On t'aura prévenue, viens Lissie, laissons Madame faire la grasse matinée.

J'entends la porte du dortoir claquer, ouf, les dindes sont parties. De temps en temps il arrive que je me surprenne moi même à les apprécier, mais ce sentiment se dissipe aussitôt quand je me rends finalement compte que leur cas est irrécupérable, presque autant que le mien. Disons juste que si mon cas est similaire au leur, il n'en est pas en tout points indentique, dieu soit loué.

* * *

De la lumière, je cligne des yeux. Je suis dans mon lit. Un lit de dortoir, pas mon lit géant de notre maison en Floride, mais un lit une place, particulièrement inconfortable. Mon lit géant me manque.

Quelle heure est-il? Oh mon dieu quelle heure est-il?

-Saleté de montre où tu es? Et pourquoi on a jamais de réveil ici? Raaah!

Je renverse tout sur mon passage, trébuche, me prends le lit en plein genou, et trouve ma montre.

-9h45... 9h45!

Cela fait 45 minutes que je devrais être en cours de métamorphose, cours qui dure deux heures.

-Je suis fichue.

Être en retard est comme une seconde nature chez moi, je suis toujours en retard depuis 6 ans de scolarité à Poudlard.

Mais d'habitude j'essaie de bien commencer l'année en arrivant à l'heure au premier cours de la rentrée, pour prouver ma bonne foi et mon désir de bien faire. Au début les professeurs avaient de l'espoir, après ils se sont rendus compte que cette pathologie était irréversible, j'étais une marmotte irréversible. Ensuite c'est toujours le même rituel, je cours à droite et à gauche à la recherche de mon uniforme, mes chaussures, etc... Je me brosse les dents à vitesse éclair et noue un ruban vert pour faire une queue de cheval, je dévale les escaliers et court de manière effrénée à travers les couloirs. J'ai un sens de l'orientation inégalable et une bonne endurance, alors quand j'entre dans la classe, mes cheveux sont parfaits et je ne suis pas essoufflée. Des années de pratiques pour arriver à un tel résultat, comme à mon habitude je trouve un place libre à un rang et lance des regards hautains à quiconque osant faire une remarque sur mon retard. C'est mon mode opératoire, comme quand Marina et Lissandra élaborent un plan attaque contre une fille qui se croit plus belle qu'elles.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard professeur MacGonagall.

Je lève les yeux et là, un curieux détail vient à mon esprit, la salle est à moitié vide. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon emploi du temps. Lundi matin cours de métamorphose avec le professeur MacGonagall, avec les 7èmes années Serdaigle. J'aperçois ce cher David "queue de cheval" et Lana Evertone, la petite amie de Black. Elle me jette un regard compatissant.

Attendez compatissant? Pourquoi? Les autres élèves se retiennent de rire. Pourquoi rient-ils?

-Miss Britson, je pense que vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, venez je vais vous accompagner.

Pourquoi diable MacGonagall veut-elle m'amener à l'infirmerie, je ne suis pas malade que je sache.

Je baisse les yeux. Et d'un ton le plus neutre qui me soit donné de déclarer, je dis:

-Oh... Je vois.

La classe éclate d'un rire singulier, des chuchotis se font entendre et mon visage vire à une teinte écarlate qui jusque là m'était inconnue. Je n'ai jamais vécu pareille humiliation de toute ma vie, et ça fait mal, mal de savoir que les prochains ragots vont porter sur moi, moi qui d'habitude suis la spectatrice et non l'actrice de ma propre tragédie. D'un air hagard, je détaille ma nouvelle tenue et me remémore le fait que j'ai oublié de changer mon itinéraire, dans ma hâte je suis passée par le couloir maudit par les maraudeurs.

_Je les hais._

Je suis déguisée en homme, avec des vêtements d'homme, un barbe d'homme, une moustache d'homme et des chaussures d'homme, seul mon ruban vert peut encore témoigner de ma coquetterie de femme.

Prise d'assaut par une colère sans pareille, je marmonne pour moi même.

-Bien, ils veulent la guerre, ils l'auront. Moi vivante, je leur ferai manger cette barbe répugnante dont leur sort m'a affublé.

-Venez Miss.

La professeur de métamorphose me prend le bras et je la suis sans un mot, ruminant de sombres pensées et menaces à l'égard de mes prochaines victimes.

-Je peux comprendre votre choc, imaginez que cette mauvaise blague a touché tous les élèves de votre maison, sans exceptions. Nos chères jeunes filles se sont vues transformées en hommes et nos chers garçons en femmes. Vous voyez d'ici le drame. Leurs cris résonnaient dans toute la grande salle, malheureusement ce sort ne s'applique qu'aux Serpentards, nous n'avons donc pas encore pu trouver dans quel couloir il a été placé, faute de cobaye libre.

-Je comprends.

-Mais il faut avouer que la vision de monsieur Rosier en tenue féminine ne m'a pas déplue, très osée comme farce.

J'aime bien cette professeur, elle est jeune et sa matière me passionne, la métamorphose n'est-elle pas plus intéressante que l'art de mettre des ingrédients dans un chaudron en ébullition? Je suis son élève préférée je crois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle aurai préféré que je sois à Gryffondor, pour ma part j'aime ma maison et les valeurs qu'elle représente. _Je ne suis pas courageuse._

-Si vous n'avez pas accès au sort, avez-vous trouvé un moyen de rendre leur apparence originelle aux autres élèves?

-Bonne déduction miss Britson. Comme vous avez dû vous en douter non, nous cherchons encore. Vos camarades sont pour l'instant dans l'attente, coincés à l'infirmerie pour le reste de la journée je le crains. Vous savez à quel point les couloirs sont capricieux, au même titre que les escaliers.

-Je plains surtout les premières années, ils n'ont pas eu de chance pour leur premier jour.

-En effet non.

Je suis presque sûre de l'avoir entendu glousser, se moque-elle du sort des Serpentards? On aurait bien dit, mais ce ne sera certainement pas moi qui vais la dénoncer.

-J'ai un bonne mémoire, je pense savoir à partir de quel couloir ma joue a commencé à me picoter. Peut-être pourrais-je aider?

-Bien sur! Je suppose que je dois remercier le fait que vous ayez une barbe miss. Allez-y, montrez moi le chemin. Inutile de passer par l'infirmerie, vous n'y verrez qu'un endroit désolé avec de jeunes filles en pleurs et de jeunes garçons aux regards abattus.

-Merci pour votre attention professeur MacGonagall, par ici.

De quelque manière ils allaient payer. Pendant que je menais la professeur de métamorphose à la scène de crime, je terminais mon plan de destruction du groupe des maraudeurs, Marina et Lissandra auraient juste à peaufiner les détails et à y ajouter leur touche de cruauté. Elles allaient adorer.

Et moi j'allais prendre mon pied.

* * *

_Tadaaa! Sérieusement j'aimerais pas être à la place de notre chère Ariella... Donc je vais me répéter pour les petits flaimards qui ne lisent pas les réponses aux guest reviews (en fait moi aussi je fais ça...). À partir d'aujourd'hui, j'établis un vote, ceux pour une fic avec Regulus/OC, et ceux pour les irréductibles du changement qui préfèrent rester en Sirius/OC. Mesdames (ou Messieurs...), à vos claviers! Je tiens à dire que ce vote tient pour environ 3 chapitres, ce délai passé je serai obligée de prendre une direction pour le futur couple de cette fic, quel qu'il soit._


	6. Chapitre 5 : Plan 1er?

_Chapitre posté! Et des reviews, des followers, des favouriters! Je suis tellement contente que ma fiction plaise à des gens, que je poste ce chapitre dans l'excitation de recevoir de nouveaux avis et des appréciations de lecteurs courants sur ce nouveau passage de la vie d'Ariella Britson. De tout mes chapitres, c'est celui que je préfère avec le premier, plus de rebondissements et des petites informations sur la vie d'Ari! Et il est aussi plus long que le précédent! Bref, en ces vacances d'été, je suis très heureuse de vous présenter le nouveau chapitre du Début de la Fin. Et comme d'habitude, j'ai encore fait une bêtise, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, mon chapitre 4 se nomme chapter 4: Plan 1er, en plus d'être en anglais il manque mon point d'interrogation fétiche! Je suis irrécupérable...  
_

_Maintenant place aux réponses des reviews anonymes alias "guest reviews":_

_**Banana**: Comme je l'ai dit, j'essaie de ne pas écrire ma fiction sur les seuls choix des lecteurs, j'aime à penser que j'ai encore de l'imagination, mais c'est bien d'avoir leurs avis sur certains points, cela me permet d'avoir de nouvelles idées et de quelque peu modifier mon histoire si certaines parties ne conviennent pas à l'époque ou au contexte. J'ai parlé de valeur sûre car sur le coup, je voulais juste écrire une fiction pour moi et la faire partager, pas que je sois dans une recherche désespérée de lecteurs, je ne doute pas que les fictions sur Regulus soient tout autant populaires que celles sur Sirius, même si elles sont moins nombreuses. Comme tu es un lecteur invisible, tout comme moi en fait... Je tiens à te remercier d'avoir reviwer et de m'avoir rassurée sur mon choix qui pour l'instant penche pour Regulus depuis le chapitre dernier. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà élaboré dans les moindres détails la vengeance suprême d'Ariella, et je vois que tu aimes faire des suppositions, malheureusement tu n'auras pas ta reponse tout de suite! Pour Remus le bizarre, c'est en dessous! Bonne lecture!_

_**Lili**: Tu as raison Regulus est mort jeune, mais à 18 ans! Il s'est noyé dans la caverne où Harry et Dumbledore sont allés chercher un Horcruxe. Donc pour l'instant, notre cher Reg est bien vivant et en pleine adolescence! J'apprécie le fait que tu aimes mon Regulus et te propose de ce pas d'aller lire la suite de ses aventures avec notre Ariella! Merci pour ta review._

_**Talyssa**: Encore toi! Je me doutais bien de ton choix pour le vote, on dirait que je ne me suis pas trompée, quoi que ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué! A ce propos, Regulus fera bel et bien son apparition dans ce chapitre, de quoi te faire plaisir je l'espère, car tu m'as motivé à l'y inclure! Oui je sais à la base il n'était pas invité... Tu as raison la vengeance d'une Serpentard risque d'être sanglante et de faire des victimes hahaha... Et voilà la suite! _

* * *

_Je me sens seule ici. J'ai toujours aimé la solitude, c'est comme ça que j'ai passé mon enfance, seule._

_Elliott, c'est lui, qui m'a sorti des ténèbres. De l'obscurité des immenses armoires où j'avais l'habitude de me cacher. Il était le soleil de ma vie, il l'est toujours. Enfin je crois._

_Je ne peux plus être sûre de rien à présent. C'est vrai, je ne suis même pas sûre d'être encore de ce monde._

_Ils me manquent. Je n'ai pas tout les visages en tête, mais je sais que des gens m'attendent._

_Personne ne veut répondre à mes questions, il n'y plus personne pour y répondre._

_Que me reste t-il donc à faire?_

-Tenez buvez miss Britson, je sais que ce n'est pas la plus goûteuse décoction que j'ai pu faire, mais elle efficace. Elle devra faire effet d'ici quelques minutes, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas rejoindre vos amies en attendant?

-Merci Mademoiselle Pomfresh.

Cette horreur qu'elle m'a faite boire est tout simplement immonde, autant par son aspect que par son goût. Elle n'aurai pas pu ajouter un fruit ou du miel pour faire passer? Mais non il fallait qu'elle fasse l'avare avec celle qui lui a permis de fabriquer cette immondice! Sans moi tous les élèves de la maison Serpentard seraient encore en train de pleurnicher sur leur sort misérable, et dire que je n'ai reçu aucune gratitude de personne!

Un merci n'aurait pas tué cette petite infirmière qui se croit tout permis! Je sais c'est mon côté Serpentard qui ressort quand je suis de mauvaise humeur, mais il est vrai que la journée a vraiment mal commencé.

Je traîne des pieds jusqu'au banc où sont assises Lissandra et Marina, en train de se morfondre comme si on les avait amputées des quartes membres. Et dire qu'elles ont juste été transformées en hommes, ces idiotes me tapent sur les nerfs, encore plus que l'horrible goût de la potion qui persiste à rester dans ma bouche.

-Je sais qui a fait ça. Quand vous vous serez remises de cette tragédie physique et vestimentaire, rejoignez moi dans la bibliothèque.

Exaspérée, je sors de l'infirmerie d'un pas assuré, inutile de montrer aux autres à quel point je suis humiliée par mon apparence. Et il est hors de question d'être aimable avec mes camarades de chambre, pas quand une tempête de la taille d'un ouragan fait rage à l'intérieur de moi. Je suis en colère, et je compte tirer de cette énergie la force de comploter contre les maraudeurs. On dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, moi je compte le servir bouillant.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à MacGonagall que c'était le trio des idiots qui avaient fait ça? Ça aurait été trop facile, ils s'en seraient tirés trop facilement, ainsi ils ne me suspecteront jamais, puisqu'ils ne savent pas que je les ai espionnés.

-Oh, on dirait que je suis redevenue normale.

La bibliothèque est à quelques minutes, maintenant que mon apparence a repris sa forme initiale, je peux entrer sans avoir l'impression que l'on se moque de moi.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard regorge d'ouvrages en tout genres, mais c'est aussi un endroit accueillant et chaleureux qui peut aisément remplacer ma salle commune quand elle est bondée de monde. C'est immense, on peut y faire ce que l'on veut et on peut même s'y cacher pendant des jours si l'envie nous prend. Une fois j'ai même eu accès à la réserve normalement interdite aux élèves, et en ai profité pour dupliquer un parchemin sur les passages secrets de Poudlard, celui-ci datant de la construction de l'école. La plupart que j'ai visités semblaient avoir été condamnés il y a des siècles, les autres n'étaient pas vraiment intéressants et raccourcissaient juste le trajet d'une dizaine de minutes, rien de bien prometteur. Mais puisque Rusard a changé d'itinéraire je devrais peut-être penser à ressortir cette vieille carte de mon tiroir et m'atteler à trouver un passage menant au parc du château, pour mes sorties nocturnes.

-Ari! Attends-moi!

Je me fige sur place, est-ce que Regulus Black est en train de me crier de l'attendre? Cette potion a dû avoir un effet sur le cerveau aussi, serait-il possible que Reg soit moralement devenu une fille? Inutile de me retourner, il s'arrêtera de brailler au bout d'un moment. Quoique j'aimerais bien voir à quoi il ressemble en femme. Tant pis, parfois il faut mettre sa fierté de côté. Je pivote et, non, il est normal. Peut-être que les effets secondaires liés au cerveau s'estompent au bout d'une journée?

-Pour un princesse, tu mets beaucoup de temps à percuter on dirait.

Encore ce satané surnom, va-t-il me faire regretter toute ma vie de lui avoir parlé d'Arielle la petite sirène? J'aurais du me retenir de parler cette fois la.

-Percuter quoi?

Serait-il possible que je sois devenue mentalement retardée comme la plupart des garçons de mon âge?

-Que tu devais m'attendre idiote.

-Pardon je vous connais? Parce que vous me faite penser à quelqu'un, mais cette personne est assez grincheuse et têtue, le plus souvent d'humeur noire.

-Au moins maintenant je sais quelle opinion tu as de moi.

-Tu n'es pas normal, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Tu es sûre que tu as bien avalé toute la potion de Pomfresh?

-Je n'ai rien bu du tout.

-Tout s'explique. Mais alors pourquoi ton apparence est-elle identique à hier?

-Tu ne pourras pas me blâmer de ne pas t'avoir prévenu tu sais.

Attendez, il m'a prévenu? "_Bonne chance pour la suite Princesse_", c'était ça alors.

Le chacal, il savait ce que les maraudeurs complotaient!

-Connard.

-C'est pas ma faute si tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je cherchais Rosier quand je les ai entendu parler à voix basse sur le quai de la gare, Sirius n'était pas tellement discret avec ses copains.

-Donc tu n'es pas allé en cours ce matin c'est ça?

-Et non, comme je ne savais pas où ils allaient poser leur "farce" et sa nature, j'ai préféré éviter les couloirs.

-Je vois. Et c'est vrai que ton frère a quitté le domicile familial?

Je le vois se rembrunir, toute trace de satisfaction sur son visage évanouie en une seule phrase. J'ai toujours été directe avec les gens que j'estime, ce n'est pas demain la veille que cela changera. Certes c'est cruel de ma part de lui gâcher sa journée, mais la mienne l'est déjà, et je n'aime pas voir des gens de meilleure humeur que moi, même si c'est Regulus.

-Les nouvelles vont vite ici, tu le sais. Comment ça se passe avec tes parents?

De temps en temps, j'avoue qu'un peu de compassion ne peut pas me faire de mal.

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Britson, je venais juste me vanter d'avoir échappé au carnage des Serpentards, pas pour me confier à toi.

-Rassure-toi je le sais bien Reg, aucun de nous n'est prêt à parler de toute façon.

_Certainement pas moi._

-Tu étais où hier soir? Je t'ai attendu.

-Me suis faite attrapée par Rusard, mauvaise soirée.

-Punition?

-Évidement. Maintenant excuse-moi je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

-À ce soir?

-À ce soir.

Depuis que Regulus m'a surpris à me faufiler dans le parc au beau milieu de la nuit, il passe me voir de temps en temps, nous discutons et nous lançons des piques et des vannes douteuses.

Sans pression et sans arrières pensées je lui parle, des cours, du temps qui fait, notre de devise est : "évitons les sujets qui fâchent et les effluves de sentiments", devenir des amis intimes nous perdraient tout les deux. L'indépendance est notre vie, notre aspiration et notre rêve, se lier viendrait à gâcher la relation que nous avons. Chacun de nous a tellement perdu à s'être lié, qu'il ne veut plus souffrir. Je sais bien à quel point il regrette d'avoir perdu son frère à cause de la répartition, bien sûr il ne l'avouera jamais. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il m'a attiré chez lui, le fait que _nous nous ressemblons tellement_.

Me voilà devant la bibliothèque, je pousse les immenses portes de bois et m'engouffre dans cette atmosphère calme et sereine.

-Bonjour Miss Britson, ravie de voir que les professeurs ont trouvé un moyen de contourner ce sort. Vous êtes venue chercher vos livres habituels?

-Non merci Miss Pince, disons que je viens pour... Voir les nouveautés et respirer la si reconnaissable odeur des vieux livres.

-Bien, je partage votre goût pour cette odeur moi aussi alors, je vous en pris.

Peu de gens apprécient Miss Pince, et Miss Pince apprécie peu de gens. Je pense être une des rares élèves à avoir ses faveurs, elle me laisse même vagabonder sans but précis à travers les rangées de manuscrits poussiéreux, permission qui est assez rare et limitée à une vingtaine d'élèves au plus. Je prends toujours les même livres, du moins toujours dans le même style. Des livres sur la magie, son histoire et sur les répercutions qu'elle a eu dans le monde moldu au fil des âges. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, je ne déroge pas à la règle ancestrale de s'endormir en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, je préfère étudier seule, avoir la constante voix soporifique du professeur Binns dans les oreilles m'insupporte.

Je me promène dans la bibliothèque en attendant que les filles arrivent, peu d'élèves sont présents, la plupart sont en cours je suppose. Sauf Remus Lupin, studieux comme il est, je l'aperçois affalé sur sa table et se triturant les cheveux comme si un devoir lui résistait férocement.

-Un problème peut-être?

-Oui euh... En fait Britson ça te dérangerait de m'aider? J'ai ce devoir d'Arithmancie que je dois rendre dans une semaine et je bloque sur certains calculs, comme tu es en 7ème année je pensais que...

-Je pourrais t'aider c'est ça?

-C'est ça...

-Tu peux m'appeler Ariella, et tu as de la chance que j'ai pris option Arithmancie, sinon tu serais dans le pétrin. Je me rappelle de ce devoir, le professeur Carlyle fait exactement le même chaque année. Il me semble qu'une élève plus âgée m'avait donné le sien avec les corrections.

-Ouah, tu l'as toujours?

-Non je lui ai rendu, et je n'ai pas l'habitude de garder mes devoirs en trophées alors tu vas devoir te contenter de ma mémoire.

-Merci.

-Pas la peine de dire merci je n'ai encore rien fait, ne te sens pas obligé de me devoir quelque chose alors que...

-Tu n'as rien fait oui. Je commence à comprendre comment tu fonctionnes, désolé.

-Je ne suis pas un automate qui a un mode de fonctionnement spécifique Lupin. Alors évite de dire ce genre de chose, c'est stupide. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec toute ta clique?

-D'accord. Et je ne suis pas toujours avec eux tu sais, je peux vivre sans eux. Et puis ils sont aux sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch et ont refusé de travailler un premier jour, alors me voilà laissé à mon triste sort.

-Ouais je m'en doutais, on ne pouvait pas en attendre moins d'atrophiés du cerveau. Et je n'avoue pas pour autant que tu es mieux qu'eux, j'espère que tu le sais.

-Tu es marrante.

-Je n'ai pas dit de blague pourtant. Alors où est-ce que tu bloques?

-Là.

Il me pointe du doigt sa feuille et je commence à étudier les chiffres, c'est étrange quand je suis à côté de lui je me sens en sécurité, comme s'il me comprenait. C'est la première personne avec qui je ressens ce sentiment, même avec Reg c'est différent, peut-être pourrions nous devenir amis? J'ai besoin de savoir ce que l'on a en commun, car je suis sûre que quelque chose nous relie, il faut juste que je mette la main dessus.

-Et voilà, j'espère que tu as bien écouté car je ne me répéterai pas. Compris?

-Je n'ai pas manqué une miette.

-Bien.

-Là je peux dire merci je suppose?

-Tu peux, mais sache que si tu dis merci, tu me devras une faveur.

-Soit, merci.

-... Bien maintenant j'ai besoin de cette faveur.

-Je rêve! Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas? Tu m'as dit que je te devais une faveur pour pouvoir me demander quelque chose. M'as-tu aidé pour ça?

-Et bien c'était une de mes motivations. Ne sois pas idiot et naïf Lupin, un Serpentard n'aide jamais gratuitement. Rassures-toi c'est juste une simple question qui me turlupine depuis hier.

-J'écoute.

-Pourquoi me fixais-tu hier dans le compartiment?

-Pourquoi? Et bien... Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

-A ton avis? Je ne te poserais pas la question si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Parce que dans tes yeux j'ai vu exactement ce que je vois dans mes yeux devant le miroir le matin. De la souffrance. Nous portons des masques Ariella, il est normal que deux être ayant désespérément envie de cacher leur douleur aux yeux des autres se reconnaissent. Ce qui nous diffère c'est que moi j'ai des amis à qui me confier, ils ne me comprennent pas mais ils compatissent, et ça suffit.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens.

-Je le sais mieux que personne.

-Je ne suis pas un livre ouvert tu m'entends!

J'ai hurlé la dernière phrase de toutes mes forces, essayant de lui prouver qu'il avait tort à mon sujet. Mais il a raison. Il a lu en moi en l'espace de quelques minutes, et je le déteste pour ça.

C'est exactement la même phrase, celle que je _lui_ ai dite au début de l'été.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens mieux que personne Ariella, je le sais car j'ai vécu ce stade auparavant, le refus d'être aidé, de se laisser apprivoiser. Mais la vie n'est pas faite de masques, tu dois être honnête avec toi même, avant de l'être avec les autres.

-Tais-toi.

-Je sais bien que nous ne souffrons pas pour les même raisons, mais ce que je sais, c'est que la souffrance reste un mal atroce, et que la garder pour toi ne fait que lui donner plus de pouvoir pour te blesser. Tu n'es pas obligée de te confier à moi, ni à tes prétendues amies, tu peux même l'écrire, le simple fait d'en parler la rend réelle. Et tu sais te battre contre les choses réelles. Crois-moi quand je te dis que j'ai raison.

-Tais-toi! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ni de celle de personne! Tu n'es pas là pour m'aider, tu es juste là pour me tourmenter pour le compte de tes sbires! Et moi qui te croyais le plus gentil, c'est cruel Remus!

Mes mains tremblent, mes jambes peinent à me retenir, et je sens un flot de larmes refoulées depuis trop longtemps se déverser sur mes joues. Ça fait mal. J'ai mal.

Je vois Remus attraper ses cahiers et s'en aller, tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, je sais qu'il voulait m'aider mais c'est mieux ainsi, il est trop tard pour reculer de toute façon. J'ai fait mon choix, celui d'être seule et de souffrir en silence, c'est peut-être un choix orgueilleux mais je le fais en pleine conscience, je suis à Serpentard, la faiblesse y est interdite. Alors, je m'assieds sur les pierres et me traîne jusqu'au bout de la rangée, sanglotant en silence comme dans mon enfance, livrée à moi-même. Je pleure pendant ce qu'il me parait des heures, déversant toutes ces larmes que je n'ai pas versées quand il le fallait. Mon dernier souvenir de pleurs date de mes 11 ans, quand j'ai supplié mes parents de ne pas m'envoyer dans cette école étrange remplie de sorciers, naturellement ils ne m'ont pas écouté, et je les en remercie. J'étais née pour vivre à Poudlard, je l'ai senti au moment où j'ai posé le pied hors de la barque qui nous y a emmené. Tellement d'années avec ce visage impassible, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps. Mes parents ne m'aiment pas, au fond je pense que je l'ai toujours su, une chose de moins à pleurer je suppose, de toute façon je n'ai jamais été du genre à quémander l'amour de personne. L'amour n'est pas nécessaire...

-Tu as entendu la rumeur?

-Laquelle?

-À propos de Meghan Perry!

Je relève la tête et tends l'oreille, Meghan Perry, c'est la fille que j'ai surprise dans le train avec David "queue-de-cheval", la blonde, maintenant que je me rappelle elle est à Serpentard. Dans la même année que moi, comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en rendre compte? Je suppose que hier je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Encore à espionner, je vais croire que c'est le destin qui me lance des opportunités comme celle-ci.

-Apparemment sa famille est ruinée. Et quand je dis ruinée c'est qu'elle a acheté des manuels bon marché!

-Elle? Mais sa famille est de sang-pur, ils n'étaient pas sensés être riches?

-Idiote ce n'est pas parce qu'il sont sang-pur qu'il sont riches! En fait si, mais bon mon père s'occupe de gérer les dettes de clients devant la justice, et il y a une semaine je l'ai entendu parlant avec Monsieur Perry dans son bureau. Apparemment la père de Meghan aurait fait de mauvais investissements et parié trop vite, en gros il a vendu la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

-Vendu la peau de... Quel ours? C'est un chasseur?

-Mais non triple buse! C'est une expression moldue pour dire que Monsieur Perry aurait trop joué au poker avec de l'argent qu'il n'avait pas encore gagné, donc son entreprise a fait faillite et ils ont vendus la plupart de leurs biens. Tandis que les autres sont allés aux enchères pour rembourser ses dettes de jeux.

-Vraiment! Comme tu es bien renseignée!

-Je sais merci, maintenant ne le dit à personne, sinon mon père risque d'avoir des ennuis.

-D'accord!

Je lève les yeux au ciel, il évident que cette fille sans cervelle va ouvrir son clapet, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que toute l'école ne sache. Les rumeurs se répandent comme un trainée de poudre, c'est pour cela que c'est la meilleure arme pour des adolescents ne voulant pas se salir les mains comme Liss ou Marina.

Spécialement je ne vais pas dire que je me réjouis du malheur de Meghan, mais j'avoue qu'elle l'a bien mérité. Les regard remplis de mépris qu'elle a l'habitude de me lancer devront baisser leurs prétentions, après tout maintenant je suis plus riche qu'elle. Et sans me vanter je pense que je l'étais déjà avant.

Inutile de m'apitoyer sur mon sort plus longtemps, je me lève et m'essuie les yeux, utilise ma baguette pour me refaire une beauté, mes cheveux noirs se mettent à boucler avec l'humidité. Et vu le torrent d'eau qui frappe la vitre, l'orage compte durer un bon moment. Je refais le nœud de mon ruban vert et me prépare à affronter les questions de Marina et Lissandra, mes deux acolytes dans la mise au point de ma vengeance, qui grâce à Lupin vient de s'étoffer. Car non, Lupin ne me l'a pas faite oublier, au contraire.

-Salut.

-Non mais ça va pas? Tu sais depuis combien de temps ça fait qu'on t'attends?

-Arrête de faire l'indignée Marina, ça te va pas. Passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses. Vous voulez vous venger c'est ça?

-C'est évident, tu as vu ce que ce sort a fait à mon teint? Il est encore grisâtre à cause de cette maudite barbe!

-Vraiment? Moi je trouve qu'elle t'aillait bien cette barbe Liss, ça te donnait un petit côté rebelle.

-Ferme-là Marina! Bon Ari si tu sais qui a fait ça, crache le morceau, que j'aille les étriper.

-Quelles impatientes vous faites!

-Parle!

Elles s'étaient mises à deux pour le dire, tapant en même temps sur la table. Ces deux-là avaient plus en commun qu'elles ne voulaient s'imaginer.

-Les maraudeurs, sauf Peter Pettigrew qui n'avait pas eu les tripes de se ramener.

J'ai senti Marina se tendre sur sa chaise, elle avait percuté que son Sirius faisait partie des conspirateurs, peut-être que cela la rappellera à la raison, loin de moi l'idée de briser ses rêves de princesses.

-Tu proposes quoi? A-t-elle dit.

-Vengeance individuelle, procédé par étapes, on commence par Potter, puis on enchaîne avec le gentil Remus qui je le précise était réticent au projet, et cerise sur le gâteau on finit par l'humiliation de Black en bonne et due forme. Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?

-J'en suis. Foi de Lissandra Brone, ils vont payer!

-Je... D'accord pour Potter et Lupin mais, essayez de ne pas m'impliquer dans l'affaire Sirius, je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que c'est moi.

-Aucune chance, ils ne savent même pas que je sais.

-Bien, tu as des idées en tête ou on doit se creuser les méninges?

-Quelques idées, mais pour l'instant allons manger, je vous présenterai le plan demain ici, après la pause déjeuner.

Je ne leur parle pas de ma petite altercation avec Remus Lupin, je préfère qu'elles pensent que je l'aime bien, car celui-ci ne perd rien pour attendre. Je n'aime pas les gens qui essayent de me déchiffrer ou de m'aider, ils sont ennuyants au plus haut point. Et comme je haie l'ennui, il va regretter de m'avoir énervé et fait pleurer.

Comme ça Monsieur souffrirai de quelque chose dont seul le trio des abrutis est au courant, bien, je vais découvrir ce qu'il cache, et l'exposer aux yeux de toute l'école. Il le mérite, lui qui paraît si sur de lui, il va voir de quoi je suis capable, comme il a dit, je sais me battre contre les choses réelles. Et il est une menace pour le bien-être de ma dernière année ici.

Moi cruelle et sans-coeur? Je suis à Serpentard voyons.

* * *

Je suis encore dans les couloirs et je me dirige vers les cachots, pendant le repas la tension était à son comble et tout le monde soupçonnait tout le monde pour la farce. Le directeur a même parlé pour essayer de calmer les élèves, peine perdue il faut l'avouer. Ce sort a touché tous les Serpentards à part un certain Black, les maraudeurs n'ont pas pu l'inventer en une heure, cela demande des mois de travail, comme quoi ils y travaillaient déjà en 5eme année.

Après le cours de potions il faut encore que je me prépare à recevoir ma punition, avec tous les préparatifs de la vengeance je l'avais presque oubliée. J'espère seulement que Slug n'a pas eu trop le temps d'y réfléchir, après tout il a sûrement aidé à préparer la potion pour nous rendre normaux. Dieu que je n'ai pas envie de récurer des bocaux ou faire la poussière dans son bureau. Bon, il est temps de me rendre en classe, avec les Gryffondors en plus, même si les maraudeurs n'y sont pas j'ai comme des démangeaisons horripilantes quand je vois des écussons rouge et or.

Espérons que le cours passe vite, et que je ne fasse pas exploser mon chaudron, ce serait bien aussi.

* * *

_The End! Du moins jusqu'à la semaine prochaine! Bon alors pour ce vote je pense que tout le monde penche pour l'orginalité d'un Regulus/OC, alors disons qu'il tient jusqu'à la parution du prochain chapitre, après je change définitivement pour un Regulus/OC, ou je reste en mode Sirius/OC. À vous de voir! Et merci d'être venu lire le Début de la Fin! See you next week! Je sais ces temps ci je suis à fond dans l'anglais..._

_Et pour le professeur d'Arithmancie, j'ai du inventer un nom car il n'y avait pas d'information sur le prédecesseur de Spetima Vector, je vous présente donc le professeur Carlyle! Je sais les noms de famille c'est pas mon truc..._


	7. Chapitre 6 : Sortie Nocturne 1ère ?

_Haha! On est samedi ( à 1h14 du matin...) Voici donc le chapitre number six! Et pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, j'ai fait mon choix et nous sommes officiellement dans une fiction Regulus/OC! Pour les déçus: je suis désolée, pour les contents: Bravo you won! Et pour les votes blancs ben...: Voilà! Mes chapitres s'étoffent de plus en plus on dirait! Tant mieux vous allez me dire, au moins celle-ci a surmonté sa crise de la page blanche... Mais c'est grâce à vous que je peux écrire chez lecteurs! Alors surtout continuez à me donner la force de taper mes chapitres! Bref, je rectifie, CECI est mon chapitre préféré. Bonne lecture mes amis!_

_Réponses aux guest reviews:_

_**Talyssa:** Ma lectrice préférée! Oui c'est vrai pauvre Remus, mais d'un autre côté il a qu'à se mêler de ses affaires! Ari est sans scrupules, imbuvable, avec un caractère plus que difficile mais c'est ce que j'aime dans ce personnage, elle est unique, blessée, calculatrice, seule... C'est une fille pleine de défauts, pas une super héroïne, mais une digne Serpentarde. Bref je la trouve complexe, et à vrai dire je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de mon admiration pour elle, sûrement parce que j'aime le fait que toi aussi tu aimes mon perso! Sinon ce ne serait pas marrant si je te disais tout à propos de la vengeance, disons juste que j'ai déjà écris le chapitre sur James et que tu pourrais trouver certaines de tes suppositions vraies. Mais! Il a été pensé et écrit avant que tu ne reviewes, donc soit t'es télépathe, soit je sais pas hein! Et pour le couple Sirius/Lily j'aime beaucoup, même si je ne pense pas l'introduire dans cette histoire, mais bien sûr notre chere rouquine est destinée à James! Sur ce bonne lecture, et j'espère que tu es contente de mon choix pour le couple!_

_**Tyty**: Bienvenue à toi petite nouvelle! Je te remercie pour ta review et suis comblée par le fait que tu aimes le prénom d'Ariella, je pense qu'elle aussi est contente, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais hein! Un Regulus/OC, on peut dire que tu tombes à pic car, c'est fait! Sinon c'est vrai que j'avais pensé à un triangle amoureux, mais après ça serait trop tombé dans les stéréotypes, la fille pour laquelle deux frères se battent etc... Personnellement je suis une fan de Vampire Diaires donc, ça me fait un peu penser à ça. Et ne t'inquiète pas Reg et Ari ne vont pas s'arrêter de se lancer des piques, pas le moins du monde... Donc bonne lecture, dans l'espoir que tu seras de retour au prochain chapitre!_

* * *

_Le temps, tout le monde vient à en manquer._

_En ai-je eu assez?_

_Le temps est injuste, parfois il se fait long, parfois il se fait court._

_Et étonnamment nous préférons toujours les moments passés quand le temps se faisait court._

_En fait ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, c'est juste l'ordre des choses._

_Maintenant je sais, je sais que j'aurai dû utiliser mon temps différemment, mais nous préférons toujours les mauvais choix aux bons. Ils sont bien plus excitants que la voie de la raison._

_S'il-vous-plaît si je suis en train de mourir laissez moi encore un peu de temps, juste un peu pour leur dire au revoir._

-Et voilà qui clôture notre premier cours de l'année, sachez que vous devrez être attentif à chaque heure que nous passerons ensemble à travailler l'art des potions, les ASPICS approchent à grands pas alors ne vous relâchez pas.

Enfin, Slughorn a fini. J'ai cru mourir pendant cette heure, à parler des prochains examens et énumérer les différends programmes de cette année, sans parler de la partie pratique où l'on a dû piocher un papier sur lequel était écrit le nom d'un potion étudiée l'année précédente, et que l'on a dû préparer de mémoire. Quand je suis tombée sur l'Amortentia, tout le monde s'est mis à ricaner, l'air de dire: "La reine des glaces en aurait bien besoin!". Qu'ils aillent au diable. Nous étions par groupes de deux et j'ai dû cohabiter avec un Gryffondor, mon nouveau partenaire pour le reste de l'année. Son nom est Charles je sais pas quoi, il a un air niais et ne semble pas être une lumière en matière de potions, ni en quoique ce soit d'ailleurs. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit Slug qui choisisse les groupes? Charles machin-chose a passé tout le cours à me regarder comme si j'étais un appétissant cupcake et ne semblait pas faire de discrimination envers les Serpentards, j'avoue que j'aurai préféré. Bien sur il n'a pas sorti quoique ce soit d'intelligent de toute l'heure, il m'a juste complimenté sur mon ruban et mes cheveux, qui soit disant passant m'a encore plus donné envie de vomir. J'ai pensé à prétexter un mal de ventre mais les autres auraient considéré ça comme une faiblesse et ne m'auraient plus respecté parce que j'avais osé m'enfuir devant un Gryffondor. Seul le respect compte dans ma maison.

Donc j'ai passé l'heure à essayer de me rappeler les ingrédients et la préparation de l'Amortentia, potion qui avait passionné mes amies mais dont j'avais complètement oublié l'existence. Quelle horrible journée.

Finalement j'ai réussi ma potion et Slughorn a paru satisfait. Il m'a accordé 5 points, mais en a aussi donné au nigaud, qui lui n'a strictement rien fait.

-Merci Arielle, j'ai hâte de travailler avec toi au prochain cours.

-C'est Ariella débile.

Malheureusement il était déjà en train de partir quand j'ai parlé.

-Pardon tu as dit quelque chose?

-Elle t'a traité de débile, débile. Maintenant dégage avant que Lissie et moi on te fasse regretter d'avoir des bijoux de famille connard.

J'avoue que Marina n'y va pas de main morte, je suppose que c'est l'attitude à adopter avec les cafards dans le genre de Charles qui-ne-mérite-pas-qu'on-connaisse-son-nom-de-famil le. D'ailleurs il ne tarde pas à déguerpir en jetant des regards affolés à ses amis. Idiot et peureux en plus.

-Je vois que tu es adepte des expressions moldues Marina, ça vient de Paris je suppose?

-En effet Lissa, à Paris on sait être grossier, et puis ça sert toujours avec les idiots dans son genre.

-Tu viens de dire Lissa, ça veut dire qu'elle t'énerve?

-Elle m'énerve toujours tu le sais bien.

-"Elle" est là, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas.

-Et bien "Elle", souris à Slughorn au lieu de dire des trucs stupides, tu fais honte à ta maison.

-Crève.

-Arrêtez, souriez un bon coup et allez vous en, je vous rejoins.

-On reporte la réunion de vengeance à la fin des cours, hors de question que j'attende demain, j'ai trop d'idées machiavéliques qui ont fleuri dans ma tête. Et au fait Ari, je peux sentir ton Amortentia? Je veux savoir si mon Sirius chéri est l'amour de ma vie.

-Vas-y, mais tu sais l'Amortentia ne te donne pas l'odeur de l'amour de ta vie, il te fait juste sentir l'odeur de celui que tu aimes, ça peut changer dans un mois.

-Je m'en fiche. Hum... Ça sens la transpiration, le mâle, la pomme, et le sang-pur, définitivement Sirius!

-Parce que les sang-purs ont une odeur maintenant?

-Tais-toi Lissa, c'est l'odeur de Sirius, je la reconnais.

-Moi ça sens la cannelle, la poussière et... La confiture de framboise?

-Oh Lissa, ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse de ta grand-mère?

-Très drôle Maria, je sais pas qui c'est, mais je trouverais, mes autres petits amis n'avaient pas cette odeur.

-Vous avez fini là?

-C'est bon Ari, on s'en va, de toute façon Slug me fait peur à nous fixer comme ça.

-Haut les cœurs!

Qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu pour avoir des amies aussi superficielles, je me le demande chaque jour qui passe! C'est vrai ça! Tout le temps à se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non, à croire qu'elles n'ont que ça à faire.

-Des amies récalcitrantes Miss Britson?

-Vous l'avez dit Professeur Slughorn.

-Et bien je ne connais pas spécialement Miss Brone et Miss Bartov mais en juger par leurs notes dans ma matière durant leur scolarité, on peut dire qu'elles ne brillent pas par leurs aptitudes en potions, j'en ai bien peur.

-Vous aviez une punition à me donner il me semble. Je suis prête.

-Je n'en doute pas. J'ai jugé bon de ne pas mentionner votre présence dans le couloir touché par cette farce aux autres professeurs, étant donné que vous aussi en avez été victime, Argus vous a aussi écartée de la liste des suspects. J'avoue que c'est excitant de mener une enquête, bien que je ne sois pas le principal détective.

-Merci Professeur, pour la punition?

Le voilà qui se gratte le menton, je sens qu'on va y passer des heures.

-Et bien je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser avec la préparation du remède mais, que diriez vous d'assister notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il est arrivé ce matin et n'a pas pu se présenter au traditionnel banquet de début d'année. Je crois qu'il se sent un peu perdu dans le château. Il vous suffira de lui faire visiter les lieux et de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de notre école, rien de plus. Loin de la torture que vous attendiez n'est-ce-pas?

-Je n'en sais rien Monsieur, cela dépendra de notre nouveau Professeur.

-Je vous reconnais bien là Miss Britson, c'est un Monsieur de nom d'Alexander Van Straten, Américain comme vous.

-Ce n'est pas un nom Américain.

-Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander, et sachez que les noms Américains n'existent pas, l'Amérique c'est une colonie de notre grande Angleterre.

-C'était, Professeur Slughorn.

-Ne me contredisez pas, maintenant voici un billet pour vous dispenser de votre prochain cours, vous passerez l'heure à aider le Professeur Van Straten à se familiariser avec notre école.

-Très bien Monsieur.

Il me tend le billet et je me presse de sortir de la classe. En passant devant ma table je sens une odeur de pêche, d'abricot et de chaleur, encore, dommage.

-Attendez Miss, prenez donc votre Amortentia, elle est parfaite. Et je vous préviens, il est interdit de s'en servir sur les élèves.

Comme si cette interdiction empêchait les idiotes d'envoûter les garçons de l'école, mais comme je l'ai dit, la plupart sont idiotes donc, il faut toujours s'attendre à des effets secondaires non désirés.

Faire visiter l'école à un nouveau prof? Si ça c'est pas de la torture. Parler à un sombre américain inintéressant ne m'enchante guère mais, au moins je raterai l'Histoire de la Magie, et tout le monde sait que n'importe qui tuerait pour échapper à un monologue de rentrée par le professeur Binns. Y compris moi.

En parlant de l'Amortentia, elle pourrait bien me servir pour ma vengeance. Je prends un flacon de la table et utilise ma baguette pour y verser le précieux liquide. Je lève ma main portant le flacon et dit:

-Merci Professeur, rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas le genre d'élève à utiliser une potion avec de mauvaises intentions.

-Je n'en doute pas Miss, je n'en doute pas.

Pourquoi ai-je comme l'impression que son petit sourire veut tout à fait dire l'inverse? De toute façon peu importe, c'est le directeur de ma maison, il ne me dénoncera jamais. Et puis même s'il le faisait, comme j'ai déjà eu ma première punition, je pourrai bien survivre à la deuxième.

Je ramasse mes manuels et me dirige vers la sortie, lançant un dernier sourire hypocrite à Slug, sourire que j'ai façonné et amélioré au fil de mes années à Poudlard aux côtés de Marina et Lissandra. Je ne suis pas le genre d'élève à ouvertement montrer son mécontentement, comme ces sois-disant rebelles qui tapent du pied et soufflent à chaque fois qu'un professeur leur fait une remarque. Non disons que ma méthode est plus, subtile.

-Votre punition discute avec le Professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau, d'ailleurs n'oubliez pas de montrer son lieu de travail à Monsieur Van Straten, il me semble que vous connaissez le chemin par cœur.

Je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie de me la sortir celle là, on dirait bien qu'il s'est libéré. J'affectionnais énormément notre précédente professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'était une femme charmante et nous passions beaucoup de temps à discuter. Elle était une née-moldue et m'avait aidé à surmonter ma peur des Serpentards et les moqueries de mes camarades face à l'habituel "sang-de-bourbe". La première année est toujours la plus difficile, après je me suis affirmée et ils m'ont laissé tranquille. Mais cette femme m'a beaucoup aidé et j'ai été déçue qu'elle abandonne sa prometteuse carrière de professeur pour fonder une famille avec un sorcier. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle attendait un enfant, tant mieux pour elle. D'où ma réticence à rencontrer son remplaçant, car pour moi elle est irremplaçable.

-Très bien Professeur.

Je m'empresse de quitter les cachots et me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la salle du Professeur Binns, histoire d'informer le fantôme que je ne pourrais pas assister à son cours soporifique.

* * *

Ceci étant fait, je reprends ma route vers le bureau du Directeur et me poste devant la porte, en attendant que ma "punition" sorte de la pièce. La statue juste à côté me donne des frissons, et puis les courants d'airs sont légions dans cette partie du château.

-Merci pour vos conseils Professeur Dumbledore, ils me seront très utiles pour ne pas être en position de stress intense devant mes premiers élèves.

-Oh merci à vous, mon ami, vous m'avez bien fait rire.

Super, le nouveau prof est un simplet qui a peur d'une classe et qui raconte des blagues à deux balles, comme c'est charmant.

-Tiens vous voilà Miss Britson, Horace nous avait promis un élève pour faire visiter Poudlard à Alexander, et vous êtes là! Comme ça vous vous seriez proposée d'aider votre nouveau Professeur? C'est admirable de votre part.

-Oh vous me connaissez, je suis toujours prête à aider.

Un sourire sans aucune imperfection prend place sur mon visage, ma peau pâle paraît cadavérique avec le peu de luminosité du couloir, et je sens mon dos me faire mal à force de me tenir droite comme un i.

J'espère que le directeur ne va pas entamer un nouveau sujet de conversation avec ma "punition", sinon on en a pour toute la nuit.

-Je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps hors de votre salle de classe Miss Britson, allons-y.

Super, il veut jouer l'humaniste et me permettre d'en apprendre plus sur l'Histoire de la Magie, qu'il le fasse, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Merci pour votre attention professeur, par ici.

Je lui fais un signe de la main pour qu'il me suive, et me mets à parler de l'Histoire de Poudlard, de sa construction, des fondateurs, du fonctionnement des Maisons et des classes, des systèmes de Hiérarchie et des effractions à sanctionner, tout le blabla qu'on finit par apprendre par cœur au fil des années.

-Et bien, tant de choses à apprendre sur cet endroit, ce cadre magnifique m'a principalement motivé quand j'ai accepté le poste d'Albus.

Albus? L'humaniste l'appelle par son prénom? Sont-ils de la même famille? On pourrait appeler ça du favoritisme.

Pendant que je déclame les valeurs des Maisons, je commence à détailler notre nouvel arrivant.

Il est jeune, même très jeune, j'estime son âge entre 25 et 30 ans, pas plus, pas moins. Il est plutôt séduisant, blond, yeux bleus, le stéréotype des garçons populaires auprès des filles. Je sens que Lissandra va en faire sa prochaine victime. Il me fait penser à un imbécile heureux, mais je respecte Dumbledore, il ne l'aurait jamais choisi si c'était le cas. Il porte des vêtements à la dernière mode aux États-Unis, une sacoche pour transporter ses cours, une écharpe, frileux? C'est l'automne mais je ne sens pas encore le froid.

-Laissez-moi deviner. Vous essayer de savoir si je suis apte à enseigner dans l'une des écoles de sorciers les plus renommées du monde?

-En fait je me demandais plutôt pourquoi vous portiez une écharpe. J'ai déjà dépassé le stade des aptitudes, je fais confiance à notre Directeur.

-Oh... Et bien je porte une écharpe car je viens de transplaner de chez moi, à Détroit. Et que là-bas il commence à faire froid.

-Près du Canada oui. Vous voulez visiter le parc?

-Inutile je m'y suis déjà un peu promené en arrivant, posez moi plutôt les questions que vous mourrez d'envie de me poser tout en me menant à mon futur bureau, Albus m'a donné la clé.

-Votre nom de famille n'est pas Américain.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit une question mais, vous avez raison, mes parents sont d'origine Hollandaise, ils se sont installés à Détroit quand ils étaient jeunes et ne l'ont plus jamais quitté. Je suis né américain.

-Moi aussi, parents moldus?

-Non sorciers tout les deux.

-Ah. Donc vous êtes un sang-pur.

-Je n'aime pas l'habitude qu'ont les anglais de classifier les sorciers, nous sommes tous égaux.

Humanitaire et idéaliste en plus, c'est le pompon! Il n'allait pas survivre avec une classe entière remplie de Serpentards bourrés de préjugés, mais je n'allais pas être celle qui allait l'en prévenir.

-C'est un point de vue intéressant.

-Vous trouvez ça stupide et inutile. Et je suis certain que vous ne vous êtes pas proposée pour me faire visiter l'endroit non plus alors, que faites-vous ici?

-Je suis punie pour avoir traîné dans les couloirs après le couvre feu.

-Rendez-vous avec un garçon?

-Non.

-Et bien vous voyez, nous avons chacun des préjugés, mieux vaut éclaircir les choses au début que se faire des illusions. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point.

-On y est. Voici le bureau, vous savez où mettre la clé. Ça fait une heure de visite, vous en voulez plus?

-Non c'est bon, c'est la fin des cours de toute façon?

-Exact, et là il faut que je me rende à la bibliothèque.

-Elève studieuse, c'est bien. Bon travail alors.

-Vous ne me demandez pas dans quelle Maison je suis?

-D'après les devises et les emblèmes que vous m'avez cité, Serpentard?

-Sans blague, ça prouve que vous êtes idiot.

-Pourquoi?

-Car si vous étiez intelligent, vous vous seriez souvenu que la couleur de ma maison est verte, que ma cravate et mon ruban le sont aussi. Et qu'il y a marqué Serpentard sur mon pull.

-Ah... aussi. Mais je l'ai deviné!

-Un conseil, basez vous sur les faits, pas les suppositions. J'aurais pu être une Serdaigle avec un caractère de serpent. Ça existe et c'est très fréquent.

-Merci pour l'information alors. Et sachez que je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais pour plus tard, le respect sera obligatoire, je suis l'égal de vos autres professeurs.

Un humaniste idéaliste avec un complexe d'infériorité, on aura tout vu.

-J'y ferai attention la prochaine fois, une punition suffit.

Je le laisse en plan devant la porte du bureau et m'élance dans les couloirs vers la bibliothèque où Lissa et Marina m'attendent. Je cours à en perdre haleine, parfois la course me permet d'éviter de penser, et c'est tellement bien d'avoir l'esprit clair pour quelques minutes. Car je suis certaine qu'il risque de s'embrumer quand nous aborderons les premières phases du plan.

Je martèle les dalles de pierre de mes pieds et bouscule quelques élèves trop lents et trop ramollis pour se pousser. L'un d'eux est Meghan Perry, qui me jette un regard à vous transformer en statue, c'est décidé son surnom sera "Méduse". Regulus marche tranquillement en discutant avec Rosier, sa cousine Bellatrix* et Severus Rogue, le garçon dont les maraudeurs se moquaient dans le couloir, et qui a l'habitude d'être leur souffre-douleur. Il pourrait bien servir de bouc émissaire s'ils venaient à vouloir savoir d'où viennent nos prochaines activités. À noter.

Je ne salue jamais Reg en public, règle première de notre amitié, et c'est aussi valable pour lui.

Alors en feintant de l'ignorer, je dévie ma trajectoire et bifurque par un autre couloir, emprunte un raccourci et atterris devant les grandes portes de la bibliothèque. Je fais rapidement un signe à Miss Pince et me dirige vers la table la plus éloignée.

-Tu en a mis du temps. Il est comment le nouveau prof?

-Inintéressant Liss. Je pense qu'il te plairait.

-Tu vois Lissie, je te l'avais dit! Tes critères en matière d'hommes sont assez limités.

-Ferme-la Marina.

-Alors commençons. Des idées Ari?

-Et bien comme ce sera des vengeances individuelles, on va commencer par Potter. Il faudra espacer les revanches pour ne pas qu'on les relie. Tout doit être parfait.

-Bien. Donc, avec Marina on commence toujours par, à quoi la victime tient le plus?

-Euh...

-Ça tient en deux mots chérie, Quidditch et Evans.

Lissandra a raison et c'est une experte en la matière, la seule chose dans laquelle elle est douée. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à la vie des autres, je sais que Potter court après Evans et qu'il est membre de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais si on aurait dû parler des passions d'un maraudeur, j'aurais complètement séché. Je ne serais pas contre impliquer Lily Evans, son air de Miss je-sais-tout et de lèche-botte de Slughorn m'exaspère. Comment tout le monde peut-il l'aimer? C'est insensé et cette fille paraît invivable. Je sais que mon caractère n'est pas parfait mais, elle? C'est Potter qui devrait s'enfuir en courant d'elle, et pas le contraire.

-Et si on faisait deux vengeances pour ce cher James, il le mérite bien non?

-Bonne idée Marina, Ari t'en pense quoi? Il l'a cherché non?

-C'est d'accord, mais pas de blessures physiques, on est pas des barbares.

-Bien sûr pour qui tu nous prends?

-Pour des personnes en colère?

-Tu l'es pas? Ah mais c'est vrai, tu es la Reine des Glaces, miss Frigide quoi.

-Miss Frigide! C'est bon ça Lissie!

-Merci Maria.

-Fin de la conversation. On s'écarte du sujet là!

-Oh comme tu es sévère.

-Trop sévère.

-Stop. Arrêtez de répéter la même chose c'est énervant.

-Pour quand c'est prévu?

-Il y a le match d'ouverture entre Gryffondor et Serpentard la semaine prochaine, ça pourrai être le point de départ. Une petite humiliation publique devant toute l'école ferai office de hors-d'œuvre, puis on continuerait par briser toute chance de relation avec Evans, je suis sûre que ça te plaira Ari. Je propose que l'on enchaîne par la mise en place et les dernières phases du plan Potter, quand il aura subi tout ce qu'il mérite, on se préparera à la suite, c'est-à-dire Remus Lupin. Pas de gants avec ton protégé Ari, pas de favoritisme, c'est aussi valable pour toi Marina. Si tu oses parler de tout ça à ton Sirius, c'est même pas la peine de te planter dans la chambre, on te laissera pas entrer et tu dormiras sur le canapé de la salle commune, toutes tes affaires et tes fringues brûlées, clair?

-Clair Liss.

-Bien, maintenant planifions.

C'est incroyable à quel point Lissandra est sérieuse quand il s'agit de comploter. Elle fait peur. Pas que je sois effrayée qu'elle ne mette mes robes au feu, Lupin peut crever avant que je ne lui reparle, alors l'aider.

* * *

Finalement nous avons passé toute la soirée à parler manigances, la plus longue conversation que l'on a jamais eu toutes les trois. Après avoir fini, on s'est séparées, chacune ayant eu une overdose de l'autre. J'ai mangé avec les autres Serpentards hautains tandis que les filles sont allées papoter avec les groupies notoire de notre Maison. Je ne suis pas très gourmande et les sucreries me donnent des maux d'estomac, alors à part le plat et l'entrée, je ne m'attarde pas trop à table, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de manger seule et rapidement. Et puis ça évite d'avoir à parler avec des gens dont tu ne connais pas le nom ou dont tu n'as que faire de la vie. Car les gens ont tendance à raconter leur vie à tout bout de champs, comme un sorte de rituel pour lancer une discussion, moi ci, moi ça, etc...

Donc je finis rapidement mon assiette, m'essuie la bouche avec ma serviette et me lève pour quitter la grande salle et le brouhaha incessant qui y fait rage.

Je passe par ma salle commune située dans les sous-sols et monte me coucher, dix heures du soir, de toute façon je n'ai pas de doute sur le fait que je ne pourrais pas m'endormir de sitôt. Tout le monde est en train de manger et seuls les grévistes de la faim se sont retirés dans leur chambre pour éviter la tentation de toutes ces calories au fond des assiettes. Parfois j'essaie de les comprendre, mais ça m'est impossible. Se faire intentionnellement souffrir pour quelques kilos en trop, c'est bien digne de parfaits idiots. Maintenant que j'y pense, je trouve la plupart de la population humaine et sorcière confondue, idiote. Peut-être mes critères sont-ils trop sélectifs? Pourtant pour moi, la bêtise reste la bêtise, il n'y a aucun remède ni potion pour l'éradiquer.

Après avoir pris ma douche, je m'engouffre sous les draps de mon lit à baldaquin et tente vainement de m'assoupir, au moins pour quelques minutes. Après m'être retournée une cinquantaine de fois et avoir entendu mes amies se faufiler dans leur lit en gloussant, je pose les pieds à terre et descend les escaliers, prenant soin de ne pas les réveiller. Quoique depuis 6 ans, elles n'ont jamais ouvert un œil de la nuit, comme si elles se transformaient en enclumes et qu'au petit matin elles reprenaient forme humaine.

Sur ma route je croise le chat princier de Marina, Vladimir, elle dit que ses parents l'ont reçu en cadeau d'une famille de sang-pur appartenant à la royauté russe, et qu'il doit être traité avec tout les égards dus à son rang. Spécialement je ne vois pas en quoi il est différent des autres matous qui traînent dans le château, mais ça fait plaisir à Maria de se dire que son animal est supérieur à eux, alors je la laisse. Bien que j'éprouve une profonde allergie aux poils de chat et que je me vois éternuer à chaque fois que cette bête au pelage blanc s'approche trop près de moi. Il me fixe de ses yeux bleu marine.

-Tu veux ma photo sale bestiole? Parce que continue comme ça et je te tonds quand Marina aura le dos tourné.

Il émet un miaulement sonore en réponse, c'était prévisible. Et dire que je suis en train de parler à un chat...

* * *

_Je ne peux pas dormir, c'est ma malédiction_. Je ne sais pas si une méchante fée m'a jeté un sort enfant mais depuis toute petite je ne dors que cinq à trois heures par nuit, je m'y suis habituée. Alors depuis ce temps j'en profite pour m'évader dans la nature, respirer l'air frais et apprécier la nuit. Cette nuit qui pour moi est une seconde maison, où que j'aille elle me suit toujours. Je connais le parc de Poudlard par cœur, dans ses moindres détails, allant du lac jusqu'au lointaines collines, je pourrais le traverser les yeux fermés sans jamais trébucher. Cette beauté nocturne n'est propre qu'à cet endroit, il m'a manqué, et pendant que je baisse les yeux sur ma carte du château, je me remémore la sensation de fraîcheur en effleurant l'herbe humide du parc, et m'impatiente à l'idée de la ressentir à nouveau.

Passage passage où es-tu? J'en vois un que je ne suis pas allée visiter et essaie de me situer son emplacement. La salle commune se trouve sous le lac alors, peut être que je peux trouver des escaliers quelque part? Il est indiqué que le passage se trouve au delà du mur de la salle, comment faire? J'observe un tableau qui y est fixé, il représente une jeune fille ressemblant à une nymphe, montant un escalier en colimaçon bleu. Serait-ce aussi simple que ça? Je m'avance et touche la toile, rien de bien différent, peut être devrais-je l'enlever? Décrochant le cadre avec délicatesse, je le pose sur un fauteuil et inspecte le mur. Il a l'apparence d'un mur. Je le touche et, ma main le traverse! Une illusion! J'identifie ses limites, apparemment la pierre aurait été découpée dans les dimensions du tableau, afin qu'il puisse cacher le passage. Astucieux. Je range la carte dans la poche arrière de mon pyjama de soie et lève le pied pour entrer à l'intérieur du trou.

-Lumos.

Ma baguette s'illumine et je découvre l'escalier en colimaçon, sans la nymphe. Après avoir gravi les dernières marches je lève le bras et mes mains touchent une trappe de métal. Je peux voir des traces de moisissure et d'humidité, cette trappe mène au fond du lac et dans tout les cas, je finirai trempée. Et dire que je viens de me laver. Après maintes réflexions, je décide de sortir et vérifie avant qu'il y un moyen d'évacuer l'eau qui risque de se déverser dans le passage, une sorte de bouche d'égout émane du sol, je redescends l'ouvrir puis remonte pour affronter mon sort. Je prends ma respiration et me jette dans la gueule du loup.

L'eau, je la sens me brûler, m'attaquer de toutes parts, refermant la trappe je nage de toutes mes forces vers la surface qui semble si loin que je peine à ne pas lâcher prise et à sombrer pour toujours. Je suppose que l'on retrouverai mon corps au petit matin et que je finirai repêchée comme un poisson par un professeur vieux, gros et barbu. Triste fin. Ou alors ce serait Regulus qui m'aurait attendu toute la nuit et qui découvrirait avec horreur comment son amie a fini. Encore là, triste fin, voir tragique.

Ce n'est pas le moment pour penser à la mort alors, de toute mes forces, je bats des pieds et des mains pour atteindre la surface, et dans un cri de victoire, je laisse l'air s'engouffrer dans mes poumons.

-Je suis vivante!

-Ça tu l'as dit Princesse.

-Reg! Viens m'aider à sortir au lieu de rester planté là comme un piquet!

-À vos ordres chef!

Je me trouve à une dizaine de mètres du rivage, entreprenant de nager pour l'atteindre, j'ai un hoquet de surprise en voyant Regulus Black se jeter à ma rescousse tout habillé dans le lac.

-Tu es fou ma parole!

-Non j'ai juste chaud, le lac ne t'appartient pas que je sache.

Il nage vers moi et dans la lumière de la Lune je lui trouve encore plus de ressemblance avec son frère, il a un air taquin et immature qui fait penser au légendaire Sirius Black. Il paraît reposé, serein, plus apaisé que d'habitude, moins tourmenté. Quelqu'un de bien différent du petit Regulus effarouché que je croyais connaître. Cet été lui a été bénéfique au delà du possible.

-Un problème?

-Pourquoi?

-Tu me fixes avec un air bizarre.

-Je fixe toujours les gens avec un air bizarre, c'est ma marque de fabrique.

-Celui-là est différend des autres Ari, ça va?

-J'ai passé une horrible journée, alors non je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme. Viens rentrons, on risque d'attraper froid.

-Ton pyjama est blanc. Tu n'as pas peur que j'ai des arrières pensées?

-Bien sur que tu en auras, qui n'en aurais pas? Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma nuit dans ce lac, si tu te sens coupable, donne-moi ta veste.

-Tu as le don pour être gentille tu sais, et agréable.

-Ferme-la.

Je nage jusqu'au bord et avec le peu de pudicité qu'il me reste, je dit:

-Tourne-toi et file moi ta veste abruti.

Je sais j'aurais pu trouver une insulte plus convaincante, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il refuse de me prêter sa veste alors, j'ai choisi la sûreté.

Je l'entends glousser dans mon dos et me jeter sa veste trempée sur la tête. Rapidement je m'accroche à l'herbe et grimpe sur le gazon, met rapidement sa veste et m'affale sur le banc d'en face. Et là, révélation. Regulus n'a pas bougé.

-Tu t'es pas retourné hein?

-Nan.

-Chouette...

-Je trouve aussi.

Ce gamin me rend folle.

-Tu te décide à sortir là?

-J'arrive.

Je le vois plonger sous l'eau et réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin, tel une anguille il se meut sous les flots vaseux et atteint le rivage avec une grâce peu commune. Il se lève et se poste en face de moi, les cheveux trempés, la chemise collante et le visage ruisselant. Une vision qui ferait hurler un paquet de filles. Mais pas moi.

-Si tu voulais te donner en spectacle je suis la mauvaise personne, tu devrais le faire devant ton fan club. Je suis peu réceptive à ce genre de démonstration, bref un mauvais public.

-Quel genre de démonstration?

-Ne fait pas l'innocent, viens plutôt t'asseoir et papoter avec moi.

* * *

_*Je sais normalement Bellatrix devrait déjà avoir quitté Poudlard, mais même si elle n'est pas très appréciée j'avais vraiment envie que sa scolarité se passe en même temps qu'Ariella, elles auraient donc le même age. Je ne sais pas si l'on a le droit de modifier certaines choses par rapport aux livres mais pour moi il FALLAIT qu'elle soit la, j'espère ne décevoir personne même si j'essaie de m'en tenir aux informations données par notre chère JK. Rowling._

_The End! Pour le moment... _

_Non je ne suis pas sadique, j'ai juste trouvé que c'était la phrase idéale pour clore le chapitre. Donc voilà! À samedi! _


	8. Chapitre 7 : Cruauté ?

_Hello hello! Aujourd'hui donc, samedi (enfin 1h30 du matin...)! Je vous livre donc le chapitre 7 du Début de la Fin. Depuis le dernier chapitre, nous sommes dans un Regulus/OC, donc sachez que les interactions de Reg et Ari seront nombreuses, à ma grande joie! C'est vrai que j'aime que les auteurs fassent en sortre que les choses avancent petit à petit, alors j'essaie de contenter tout le monde en y allant de façon modérée, pas trop rapide mais pas trop lent non plus hein... Sur ce, Bonne Lecture! Oh et au fait! Je sais que ça parait un peu débile mais j'ai dépassé le cap des mille vues, et je suis TROP contente!_

_Reponses au guest reviews (pour les autres je réponds par MP, c'est plus pratique)_

_**Talyssa**: Et bien je vois que tu es une revieweuse aguérie! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu me donnes ton avis pour chaque chapitres, finalement je commence à m'habituer au fait que tu sois la première à le faire, même le matin! Oui dans vampire diaries c'est vrai qu'Elena fait idiote au début, à ne pas savoir qu'elle frère choisir etc... C'est pour ça que ne voulais pas reproduire une histoire avec une rivalité entre frères, un peu trop cliché pour moi. Mais oui Reg se rince l'oeil! Il est comme tout le garçons et on sait qu'Ariella ne les laisse pas indifférents! C'est vrai qu'elle est assez blasée pour son âge, mais elle a vécu beaucoup de choses qu'on apprendra plus tard, donc elle ne s'étonne plus de rien. Ravie que tu sois si enthousiaste face à mon choix de romance, et aussi même si Reg pourrait faire de l'effet à Ari, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'elle s'en rendra compte, quelque part elle est tellement obnubilée par sa personne qu'elle en oublie les autres. Pauvre Regulus, il a encore de chemin à faire! Pour le prof et Bellatrix, je tiens compte de tes observations, on verra bien ce qui se passe hahaha!_

_**Laura:** Et bien et bien! Rien à redire sur ce chapitre, et tu trouves qu'il est super, me voilà au comble de la joie! Tu as raison à propos des livres sur Vampire Diaries, je me suis arrêtée au tome 4, pour moi ça partait trop en vrille et sortait complètement de l'idée des premiers tomes. Euh... Pour Naricissa et Andromeda tu m'as posé une colle. Une méchante colle. Techniquement Bellatrix est l'ainée, alors ses sœurs cadettes devraient être à Poudlard aussi, mais il me semble que dans le premier chapitre j'ai marqué qu'Ari pensait qu'il n'y avait que trois Black à Poudlard donc... Tu m'as décidément posé une colle! Je savais que si Bellatrix était la, il y aurai Rodolphus, donc oui il est inclut mais pour ses sœurs je ne sais pas. Quelque part si je les ajoute je me contredirai moi-même, alors mystère mystère... Mais bon un auteur ne peut pas être parfait donc, un peu d'indulgence! Cette fois je te demande ton avis et ceux des autres, devrais-je les ajouter et marquer en début de chapitre que je me suis trompée et décide d'inclure Narcsissa et Andromeda à l'histoire? En tout cas merci pour ta review plus que pertinente!_

_**Tyty**: Tu m'as écrit deux reviews alors je réponds aux deux, au même endroit! Sauf si c'est pas toi et que je viens de faire une bourde, mais comme c'est le même nom et que je doute que beaucoup de gens s'appellent Tyty, je suis assez optimiste dans la conviction que je parle à une seule personne. Vraiment désolée que ta longue review soit partie en fumée, j'aurais bien aimé la lire et moi aussi ça m'arrive d'écrire et de tout perdre. C'est à ce moment que je veux me suicider... Regulus un petit pervers? Mais bien sûr! Ils sont tous pareils à cet âge... Pour le "The End" je ne peux pas te dire s'il sera heureux ou pas, ça gâcherai la surprise! Une fan de True Blood? Moi aussi! En fait je regarde énormément de séries, ça m'occupe et j'adore ça. En espérant que la suite de l'histoire te plaise!_

_**Guest** : Et oui j'exploite des Serpentards! Je sais que c'est monnaie courante parmi les fics mais j'aime les sournois serpents, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont plus d'histoires à raconter que les autres, ou plutôt c'est pour moi que c'est plus facile d'écrire sur eux. Même si j'avoue que ta review est un peu courte, je te remercie de l'avoir fait et partage ton enthousiasme pour les pires ennemis des Gryffondors! _

* * *

_L'obscurité, les cauchemars et les terreurs nocturnes. Toutes ces choses que les enfants craignent, tout ces croques-mitaines que l'on a cru cachés sous le lit pendant tellement d'années. On ne sait jamais vraiment si nos peurs finissent par disparaître après la mort. Si nous disparaissons et laissons place au vide._

_Finalement on ne le sait qu'à la toute fin._

_Toute ma vie j'ai eu peur, peur d'oser, de ressentir, d'aimer, de haïr, de m'imposer, de me révéler._

_Certaines personnes naissent courageuses, mais moi pas._

_Je suis née au fond d'une abysse, et n'en suis jamais vraiment remontée._

_Si c'est ça le vide après la mort, c'est un endroit bien ennuyant._

_Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à ressasser le passé, jusqu'à ce que ma conscience finisse par s'éteindre, pour de bon._

Suite à ma proposition, Regulus s'assoie à côté de moi sur le banc, la tête orientée vers ces petites boules lumineuses qui vivront encore quand nous seront tous morts. Le ciel est dégagé cette nuit-là, et j'aperçois la pleine lune, majestueuse dans son manteau mêlant obscurité et lumière. Cette même lumière se reflète sur son visage et sur l'herbe luxuriante du parc de Poudlard, créant un tableau mêlant harmonie et mélancolie. Le silence n'est pas toujours synonyme d'ennui, avec Regulus il semble sans cesse intriguant et je suis dans la constante expectative que l'un de nous entame une conversation.

-Tu veux papoter alors?

-C'est ça.

-Que penses-tu du nouveau prof?

-Inintéressant.

-Pourrais-tu utiliser un vocabulaire un peu plus vaste?

-Aucune utilité.

-D'accord. Que dirais-tu d'un échange? Je te donne une information sur lui dont tu pourrais user s'il venait à t'énerver et toi tu me dis ce que tu as derrière la tête avec les maraudeurs.

-Vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ari je suis pas idiot alors...

-Chuut!

Je fais un geste brusque et colle mon doigt à sa bouche en lui faisant signe de se taire. Vu de loin ce genre de geste peu sembler suspect mais dans mon cas il n'en est rien. Je veux juste qu'il cesse de radoter le temps que je vérifie ma supposition.

C'est bien ce que je craignais.

-Tu as entendu?

-Entendu quoi?

-Mais tu es sourd ma parole! Je te demande si tu as entendu le loup qui crie depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes!

-Ariella Britson, il n'y a pas de loup à Poudlard ou dans la forêt interdite, je peux te l'assurer. Me dis pas que tu es trouillarde à ce point? De toute façon je suis sûr que le loup ne te trouverai pas à son goût.

-Quelle chanceuse je fais! Et je n'ai pas peur, je trouve juste ça étrange qu'il y ai un loup dans les parages.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas, tu as rêvé. Maintenant n'essaies pas de changer de sujet, je t'ai fait une proposition, alors réponds.

-Reg! Je ne suis pas folle et je n'ai pas rêvé!

-Pitié on peut arrêter de parler d'un loup qui n'existe pas et discuter de choses plus importantes?

-C'est hors de question.

Mais je suis certaine de l'avoir entendu! Regulus peut bien ne pas me croire mais je compte bien vérifier les archives de Poudlard sur un loup qui pourrait avoir élu domicile près de l'école. Et puis même si c'est mon ami je ne mettrai pas en péril mon plan contre les maraudeurs, il n'a qu'à se la fourrer où je pense sa proposition qui n'est pas le moins du monde équitable. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce débile de Van Straten?

Je commence à frissonner sous la brise fraîche d'automne, resserrant la veste de Regulus un peu plus, je m'engage sur un terrain miné.

-Et Sirius? Je me demandais pourquoi Marina est venue le rejoindre sur le quai pendant qu'il était avec vos parents? Il n'était pas sensé avoir fugué? Ou bien il s'est décidé à rentrer au bercail?

Cette fois le jeune Black ne se tend pas au son du prénom de son frère, je ne sais pas si cela peut être considéré comme une amélioration mais cela fait tout de même un changement de plus parmi les nombreux que j'ai pu voir en ce début d'année. J'aurai vraiment aimé que leur relation s'améliore, ils le méritent tout les deux, même si je ne suis pas supposée penser ça.

-Non, il est venu dire à mes parents qu'il les méprise eux et leurs idéologies, et qu'il compte rester chez James Potter.

-Ce ne sont pas aussi tes idéologies?

-Je ne sais plus Princesse. Tout est confus. Je sais que si je choisis d'adopter les croyances de mes parents sur les sang-purs, je devrais rejoindre l'armée du mage noir Voldemort et vous perdre toi et Sirius, mais si je refuse, mes parents seront extrêmement déçus et me renieront comme ils l'ont fait avec mon frère. Et je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que c'est mon choix, que tu ne veux pas m'influencer et que je dois choisir en pleine âme et conscience, qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière et tout ça.

-Vous ne liriez pas dans mes pensées par hasard, Monsieur Black?

-J'aurais bien aimé... Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps et j'avoue avoir un peu peur du choix que je m'apprête à faire.

C'est la première fois qu'il se confie ainsi à moi, je ne sais pas si je devrais me réjouir qu'il me fasse une telle confiance aveugle mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, de penser qu'il est bien la seule personne à ne pas être un parfait hypocrite avec moi. C'est rare ces temps-ci. Les gens deviennent de plus en plus calculateurs avec le temps, ils ne voient plus que leur propre intérêt, j'avais oublié ce que c'était de se confier à une personne sans avoir peur qu'il n'aille répéter ce qu'il sait à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu as le droit d'avoir peur Regulus, tu n'es pas une Reine des glaces comme moi.

-Ne les écoute pas, ils ne voient pas qui tu es vraiment.

-Parce que toi oui?

-J'ai eu quelques aperçus assez alléchants.

Je lui tape l'épaule, j'avais oublié que ce chacal, ce vautour, cette hyène m'avait vu trempée jusqu'au coup dans mon pyjama transparent. Décidément je deviens une adepte en matière de surnoms animaliers.

-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

-Je n'attends que ça Ari.

Il me fait un clin charmeur et je recommence à le voir comme la copie conforme de son frère.

-Tu récidives.

-Quoi?

-Tu recommence à me faire ton numéro, pourtant je t'ai déjà dit que ce genre de spectacle ne marche pas avec moi. Tu pourrais au moins innover.

Je le vois se redresser, tousser puis ajouter avec cet air un peu ringard que les garçons ont l'habitude d'utiliser dans les films à l'eau de rose.

-Ah mais tu sais, tout les moyens sont bons pour obtenir le cœur de sa belle.

Sur le coup je cligne des yeux comme si on m'avait dit que Lissandra avait aidé quelqu'un.

Les filles auraient-elles raison? Regulus serait-il secrètement amoureux de moi? Ce serait assez dérangeant il faut l'avouer... Et puis comment je pourrais agir normalement lors de nos soirées nocturnes après ça? Oh non je me mets à penser comme ces filles naïves dans les romans pour adolescentes que lisent mes deux idiotes d'amies! Et si je devenais comme elles? Catastrophe! Je dois me ressaisir, si c'est une déclaration alors je n'aurais qu'à gentiment le rembarrer et lui expliquer que sa présence m'apaise, et que j'aimerais qu'il taise ses sentiments au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ce serait méchant non? Mais depuis quand je me soucie d'être méchante moi? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche... Oh pitié faite qu'il se trompe et qu'après cette déclaration il se rende compte que c'est juste un petit béguin qu'il oubliera très vite, pour que notre relation puisse revenir à la normale. Et si ce n'était pas le cas? Et s'il se mettait à me courir après comme Potter avec Evans? Non Regulus ne ressemble en rien à James Potter, du moins j'espère que ses techniques de drague sont un peu plus subtiles que celles du binoclard. Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore mise?

Je viens de remarquer que je cogite comme ça depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Attendez...

Oh non il n'a pas fait ça!

-Tu te foutais de ma gueule c'est ça?

-T'as tout compris Ari.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est marrant de te voir réfléchir comme une dingue pour rien, et que j'avais besoin d'une distraction de plus pour commencer l'année en chapeau de roue.

-Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider hein...

Il m'exaspère! Ou bien c'est moi qui devient crédule? Je crois que j'ai grandement besoin de prendre mes distances avec Regulus, il en va de ma santé mentale.

Le loup. Voilà qu'il hurle encore.

-Tu as entendu?

-Non Regulus, je suis complètement sourde.

-Essaie de ne pas jubiler, mais je commence à te croire quand tu dis qu'une bête hurle à la mort. Maintenant dis-moi ce dont tu te rappelles de ton cours sur les loup-garous.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est un loup-garou qui braille comme ça? Et puis est-ce que tu sais au moins à quoi ressemble un hurlement de mort?

-Une intuition. Alors parle.

-Je crois que je l'ai séché ce cours, la prof a sûrement dit qu'ils étaient dangereux et qu'il fallait pas s'en approcher.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour courir Ari?!

-Le déluge j'imagine... Ou la fin du monde...

Je rêve ou Regulus Black est mort de peur? Enfin pas techniquement mort, car sinon il ne serait pas en train de m'agripper la main et de me tirer à m'en arracher le bras vers les grandes portes du château. Jetant des regards effrayés derrière son dos, le pauvre semble vraiment perturbé par de simples cris d'animaux au clair de lune, tandis que moi je pouffe de rire en silence, m'imaginant le jeune homme au regard de braise dévoré par une bête aux crocs luisants. Nous trottinons sans un mot, lui, tenant toujours fermement sa main autour de la mienne, tel un éclaireur sous les rayons surnaturels de cet astre aux milles facettes, il persiste à avoir l'air brave et courageux dans sa posture droite facon piquet. Reg mon preux chevalier? Plutôt me faire piétiner par son cheval.

-Tu peux me lâcher là? On entend déjà plus rien.

Il s'arrête d'un coup, se retourne et jette un regard pétrifié à sa main moite sur la mienne. Une main moite dont je serai ravie de me débarrasser, ce genre de sensation est assez... Dégoûtante? Après tout il est en train de suer sur ma main non?

Comme je le pensais, il la retire brusquement et repart en trombe vers le château, sans se retourner pour savoir si je ne me suis pas faite dévorer. Égoïste comme un Serpentard, bien, de toute façon j'aurai fait pareil.

Je me remet en marche et prie pour ne pas rencontrer Rusard, pas encore une fois. De toute façon il m'aurait été impossible de repasser par mon passage, par simple manque de volonté en fait. Finalement nous arrivons sains et saufs à notre salle commune, sans avoir fait de déplaisante rencontre sur notre route.

-Bonne nuit Ariella.

-Bonne nuit chiffe molle.

Il me foudroye du regard et disparaît derrière une porte, quant à moi, je pénètre discrètement dans ma chambre et fait attention à ne pas réveiller Marina et Lissandra. Comme d'habitude, ni vu ni connu.

* * *

Enfin ça c'était il y a semaine, aujourd'hui c'est le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, ma maison contre celle des rouges et ors. Pour l'instant Regulus m'évite comme la peste pour je ne sais quelle raison et Marina met en place les dernières phases du plan Potter. Je viens de me lever et me dirige vers la grande salle, histoire de grignoter quelque chose avant la première partie de ma sublime vengeance. Je salue quelques Serpentards et me pose à côté de Lissandra. Qui elle aussi doit jubiler intérieurement. J'aperçois Marina qui se rapproche avec un sourire parfait sur le visage.

-Tu les as?

-Bien sur Liss, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

-À toi de me le dire Maria.

-Temps mort là. Tu les as mis dedans?

-Affirmatif.

-Bien, laissez moi faire maintenant.

Je me lève et part saluer un jeune Serdaigle surdoué du nom de Jonah? Oui c'est ça, Jonah Fillmore. Je lui fais des yeux de biches comme Liss me l'a enseigné et bavarde avec lui de ses cours, du fait que je m'intéresse à sa personne, je l'écoute parler de sa vie, de ses magnifiques notes et de son appartenance au sélectif club de Slug.

Après mon petit numéro, je lui fait une proposition outrageuse qui comme je le pensais, flatte son ego et ne tarde pas à être acceptée par Jonah "aux-dents-parfaitement-blanches". Il me sourit, prends mon paquet et se dirige vers la table des Gryffondors, mission accomplie. Je retourne vers mes amies mine de rien, sous le regard accusateur de ce cher Regulus qui mériterait bien un bonne correction lui aussi.

-C'est bon?

-À ton avis?

Ce qu'elles peuvent être dénuées de tout sens de l'observation, il est évident que j'ai réussi!

-Bien, maintenant allons nous préparer.

-Tu es sûre qu'il va réussir à l'écarter de ses amies Ari?

-Tu rigoles j'espère? Toutes les filles rêvent de sortir avec lui, Evans en fait partie.

-N'oublies pas que si ça rate, ce sera de TA faute.

-Et n'oublie pas que sans MOI chère Marina, vous n'auriez jamais su qui vous a fait tourner en bourrique avec ce sort.

Après lui avoir rabattu son caquet, nous quittons la grande salle, attendant avec impatience l'heure où James Potter allait regretter l'affront qu'il nous avait fait.

Je me suis séparée de mes amies en attendant le début du match, essayant de méditer sur ce que je pourrais bien faire subir à Remus Lupin, notre prochaine victime. Il n'a pas de petite amie et visiblement, n'aspire pas à en trouver une, ses notes sont exemplaires mais il ne ressent pas pour autant le besoin de se pavaner et chanter les louanges de son intelligence devant les autres élèves, comparé à un certain Jonah "aux-dents-parfaitement-blanches". De toute ma scolarité la seule chose compromettante que j'ai entendue sur lui c'est qu'il a brisé le cœur d'une fille en refusant de sortir avec elle, rien sur quoi je pourrais le ridiculiser, bien qu'elle n'était pas si moche que ça et que je commence à me demander s'il n'a pas une orientation différente. Après tout je ne fais pas dans la discrimination, mais je doute que cela soit pareil pour les élèves plus traditionnels et moins libérés que moi. Tout semble faire de lui l'élève parfait, il est estimé par les professeurs, respecté par les cancres pour sa contribution aux farces des maraudeurs, bref la vie lui sourit, mais cela ne saurait durer. Foi de Serpentard je trouverais quelques chose pour lui faire payer. Je sais je me répète, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir un but ces temps-ci, _cela me permet de ne pas sombrer._

En traînant des les couloirs comme à mon habitude, j'entends des gémissements de petites filles. En m'approchant de plus près je remarque que Meghan Perry, la blonde, tient en embuscade les deux filles que j'ai surpris en train de parler des problèmes financiers de la Serpentard dans la bibliothèque.

-Alors comme ça on répand de fausses rumeurs sur moi sales morveuses?

Elle en tient une par le col et cette fois je décide d'agir, vu que je la déteste, rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que de déjouer ses plans pour éradiquer la vérité qui se murmure parmi les élèves.

-Tiens tiens, ce serai pas Meghan Perry qui essaie de traumatiser les plus faibles?

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde sang-de-bourbe, c'est entre moi et ces gamines.

-En voilà une bonne insulte, parce que dans les toilettes du train j'avais pas vraiment l'impression que tu t'en souciais.

Elle se fige et lâche la deuxième année, terrifiée par ses ainées, la pauvre tente de s'enfuir.

-Toi tu restes ici si tu veux pas que ma baguette se charge de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Britson?

-Ce que j'insinue Perry, c'est que tu as fait de trucs pas très hygiéniques avec un né-moldu du nom de David... David Arnolds c'est ça? Serdaigle, queue de cheval, ça te dit quelque chose?

"Méduse" serre sa mâchoire à s'en faire grincer les dents, tout en affichant cet air impassible et arrogant qui lui est propre, elle lève sa main tremblante d'une rage contenue.

Et me gifle.

Je me retrouve projetée contre le mur, la joue en feu et des chandelles tournant autour de ma tête, son coup a été tellement violent que je peine à me relever. Pendant ce temps les deux petites se mettent à crier comme des folles, hurlant, en pensant qu'elles vont être les suivantes. J'essaie d'aspirer de l'air, lève les yeux vers celle qui m'a giflé tout en essayant d'occulter le bruit monstre que font ces débiles profondes de Serpentard. Ma propre maison accueillant ces mauviettes, le choixpeau devait vraiment être dans un mauvais jour. Je me remet sur mes jambes tout en m'appuyant sur la paroi et fixe celle qui n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre avec un éclat triomphant dans les yeux. J'écume de rage et tout mon être me pousse à me jeter sur elle et à la rouer de coups, mais je me retiens. Avec ce vacarme, les professeurs ne devraient pas tarder à accourir et s'ils me voient en train de me battre avec cette blonde, ils jugeront d'eux même que c'est moi qui ai commencé la bagarre. Je ne lui donnerais pas cette satisfaction.

-Alors sang-de-bourbe? On a pas le courage de rendre la pareille? Merci de me donner la confirmation que votre sang mêlé ne vaut pas la peine de vivre, on a pas besoin de faibles à Serpentard. De toute façon Voldemort et son armée se chargeront de vous, déchets humains.

Je ne vacille pas sous le coup de ces insultes, je garde la tête haute et secoue la tête en direction des gamines pour qu'elles foutent le camp. Derrière moi je les entends courir, et parler à un professeur, à son accent américain je reconnais Van Straten. Il me regarde et commence à sermonner Meghan, la menaçant de l'envoyer chez le directeur, ce qu'il fait après avoir vu le regard méprisant qu'elle lui lance. Pour moi tout est flou, je les entends parler, je les vois partir, je crois même que l'américain m'a dit quelque chose, mais j'ai oublié.

Je canalise ma rage et décide de l'enfouir en moi, pour la ressortir plus tard, son pouvoir décuplé contre celle qui m'a rendu ainsi. Je pensais que tout ça ne me touchait plus, que j'avais atteint un tel niveau de pragmatisme qu'il suffisait que je ferme les yeux pour oublier ce que les autres pensent de moi. Je pensais vainement que je n'avais pas besoin d'être aimée, et pourtant, je me sens terriblement seule à ce moment même.

_Finalement je l'ai toujours été, seule._

Tout n'est qu'illusion, Reg finira par m'abandonner, Lissandra et Marina pourraient vendre père et mère pour obtenir quelque chose, alors elles n'hésiteront pas à me laisser aussi. Elliott grandit à vue d'oeil et un jour il n'aura plus besoin de sa grande sœur, mes parents ne valent même pas la peine d'être énoncés.

_Il ne me restait que lui, et je l'ai perdu._

Dans mon humeur sombre je me décide enfin à bouger et me rendre au stade de Quidditch, ruminant et pensant au futur. J'avoue ne jamais avoir imaginé de suite à ma vie à Poudlard, mais il va bien falloir que je le fasse, l'année se terminera bientôt.

Arrivée à destination j'entends la foule d'élèves hurler pour telle ou telle équipe, celles-ci étant déjà sur le terrain, prêtes à commencer le match. Je rejoins mes amies dans les gradins réservés à ma maison et m'assoie tranquillement en essayant de laisser de côté dans mon esprit le triste épisode du couloir.

-T'as une trace rouge sur la joue Ari.

-Ta gueule.

-Je vois que tu es de mauvaise humeur chérie, mais il va falloir te ressaisir, nous avons encore la dernière phase à appliquer. Marina tu les as vu?

-Ils sont opérationnels, ton petit chien chien de Jonah a parfaitement fait son job Ariella.

-Mm...

-Chère Liss, notre acolyte n'a pas l'air en état de pouvoir utiliser son esprit vengeur, on dirait qu'il va falloir se débrouiller toutes seules.

-Vous avez raison chère Maria, heureusement pour nous il n'est pas nécessaire d'être trois pour faire ce que nous avons à faire.

-Le match commence...

Elles soufflent à l'unisson et se préparent mentalement, la vengeance est prévue vers le milieu du match, quand Potter nous donnera inconsciemment une ouverture.

Les minutes s'écoulent et j'observe notre maison se faire distancer par l'équipe rouge et or, Gryffonfor est en tête et je n'en suis pas ravie. J'aperçois Potter jongler avec le souaffle, assuré de la victoire, il se tourne pour faire une passe à l'un de ses co-équipier et c'est le moment que choisissent les filles pour jeter le sort.

Leurs baguettes cachées sous leur cape, Marina et Lissandra font vaciller le balai du maraudeur et lui font faire des tourniquets pour éviter qu'il reprenne le contrôle, attirant l'attention de la foule sur lui. Je vérifie que le directeur ne nous regarde pas et ajoute ma puissance à la leur permettant de contrer les tentatives des professeurs pour stopper le balai. Ensuite je lance un discret sort pour que ses vêtements disparaissent, le laissant en caleçon à petits cœurs rouges. Pendant que James continue sa course folle, je vois Lily Evans pousser le commentateur du match et prendre le micro, hurlant pour faire taire les rires des élèves.

-Écoutez! Ici Lily Evans de la maison Gryffondor!

C'est à ce moment là que nous décidons d'arrêter le balai et nous relevons tranquillement, se reposant confortablement en attendant la suite du spectacle. De loin je vois Jonah me faire un clin d'oeil.

-Écoutez tous! Je... Je vais faire une déclaration!

-Et voilà le final. Me murmure Liss à l'oreille.

-James Potter je t'aime! Je suis folle de toi! Tu es mon ange tombé du ciel et je veux être ta déesse pour l'éternité! Je t'aime James! Jaaameees!

La personne concernée écarquille les yeux sur son balai, avec pour seul vêtement son cher caleçon à petits cœur rouges. Tous les gradins se tordent de rire et les joueurs restent incrédules face aux déblatérations de l'irréductible Lily Evans, enfin plus si irréductible que ça. Les filles et moi explosons d'un fou rire franc, nous roulant littéralement par terre pendant qu'Evans se met à citer des passages de Roméo et Juliette, de Shakespeare. L'Amortentia a fait son effet et pendant que les professeurs descendent de leur place pour atteindre les gradins assiégés par l'une des meilleure élèves de l'école, je souris et me dit que cela ne fait que commencer. James Potter reprend ses esprits et son visage vire au rouge profond, de rage ou de honte je ne saurais le dire.

En tout cas il paraît franchement déboussolé, humilié, moqué, ridiculisé, roulé dans la farine, tellement de qualificatifs que je pourrais donner à l'expression qui habite son visage pendant qu'Evans crie dans le haut parleur.

Finalement il fonce vers le sol, descend de son balai et court se réfugier dans les vestiaires, aussitôt rattrapé par ses sbires. Miss Pomfresh arrive à canaliser Evans pour qu'elle lâche le micro et le directeur amplifie sa voix pour annoncer que le match et suspendu. Certains professeurs se dirigent vers l'infirmerie, d'autres partent à la recherche des personnes ayant pu causer tout ce grabuge, bien sûr nous avons bien couvert nos traces.

En me remémorant sa tête, je me rappelle de la merveilleuse idée de Lissandra d'interchanger son caleçon afin qu'il soit ridicule, après tout quel sportif et garçon populaire qui se respecte porte un caleçon à petits cœur rouges?

Le terrain se vide peu à peu et je quitte les lieux en compagnie de mon complice, Jonah, jovial et enjoué à l'idée d'apparaître au bras de la reine des glaces, ce qui apparemment devrait booster sa popularité.

À nouveau je ressens le regard glacial de Regulus dans mon dos, qu'il aille au diable, je fréquente qui je veux.

-Oh mon dieu c'était encore mieux que je ne le pensais! Et ces phrases qu'elle a dit! Plus personne ne parle comme ça maintenant! En fait Evans est vieux jeu, couine Lissandra comme si c'était Noël avant l'heure.

-Mais non idiote, elle a cité des passages de Roméo et Juliette, c'était sensé être romantique. Elle n'est pas vieux jeu, mais je parie qu'elle gardait ce discours au frais depuis longtemps, on lui a donné une occasion pour l'utiliser.

-Si tu le dis Ari, n'empêche que c'était trop - bien!

-Je l'avoue Liss, c'était grisant cette sensation de victoire. Mais il faut encore qu'on aille voir Potter avoir le cœur brisé par sa déesse. Et j'espère que ce petit événement t'as requinquée Ari, car on a encore du boulot.

-Je sais Marina, allons-y.

Théoriquement Miss Pomfresh a déjà administré une potion annulant les effets de l'Amortentia à Evans, mais il faut encore qu'elle trouve Potter. Nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour admirer le spectacle, j'ai donc confié à Jonah la tâche d'orienter les maraudeurs vers un couloir proche de l'infirmerie, couloir par lequel Lily-chérie devra passer pour se rendre dans la tour réservée à sa maison. Ce Serdaigle m'est vraiment très utile aujourd'hui, après tout il est celui qui a réussi à administrer la potion à la rousse et l'a tenu occupée avant que le match ne commence. Et dire que Marina a dû faire du chantage à un Gryffondor pour obtenir des cheveux à Potter, je demande vraiment ce qu'elle a de compromettant sur ce 5eme année. En pensant à Jonah, je m'interroge sur comment il a fait pour lui faire boire l'Amortentia sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, quoiqu'il en soit il a rempli sa part du marché, à moi d'honorer la mienne quand le temps sera venu. Nous nous rendons donc près des portes de l'infirmerie, prêtes à jeter un sort de pétards quand Evans sortira, pour alerter Jonah afin qu'il dirige les abrutis vers elle. Cachées grâce à un sort d'illusion, nous attendons patiemment.

Lily Evans finit par sortir accompagnée de ses amies, Marina s'occupe du sort mais les filles n'y prêtent pas attention, trop remontées contre James et persuadées qu'il est derrière tout les problèmes de la sang-mêlée.

Quand les deux principaux protagonistes de la journée se font face, je sens que même une bombe atomique n'est rien comparée à la colère de la rouquine.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça! Tu m'as ridiculisée devant toute l'école!

-Mais ma Lily-chérie ce n'est pas moi! S'il te plaît crois moi!

-Que je te crois? Tu rigoles? Moi qui pensais que tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas Potter tu me déçois! Comme je ne veux pas être ta petite amie tu veux me faire souffrir? Soit! C'est une déclaration de guerre James Potter!

-Lily écoute moi c'est un coup monté! Jamais je ne voudrais te faire du mal!

-Tais-toi espèce de... De monstre! Ma vie sociale est fichue à cause de toi! Je te hais!

-Mais Lily...

-Ferme-la! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole tu m'entends! Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot! Quand à vous, brûlez en enfer! Même toi Remus je pensais que tu ne te rabaisserai pas à ce point pour les petits caprices de ton ami! C'est de ma vie qu'on parle là! Du fait que ma réputation est fichue!

-Lily je suis désolé mais c'est pas nous, tu te trompes...

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer connard!

Collées au mur, nous assistons à la querelle monumentale des deux Gryffondor, qui restera sûrement dans les annales de l'école. Les filles et moi nous retenons de rire, à l'affût d'un nouveau rebondissement.

Et voilà que Lily sort sa baguette et la pointe sur James, préparant une incantation douloureuse, Van Straten, alerté par les cris (une fois de plus), lui lance un expeliarmus qui projette sa baguette loin derrière elle, effleurant au passage mon visage de quelques millimètres.

-Cessez Miss! Fillmore!

-Oui Monsieur.

-Raccompagnez ces élèves à leur salle commune. Monsieur Potter et Miss Evans, suivez moi dans le bureau de votre directeur.

-Bien Monsieur.

Et dire que ce professeur de pacotille est venu tout gâcher alors qu'on s'amusait si bien. Même Lissandra qui jusque là commençait à le trouver à son goût, renonça à tout tentative pour conquérir son cœur.

Jonah qui jusque là était resté immobile pendant toute la durée de l'altercation, se chargea de raccompagner les autres à la tour, tandis que nous nous félicitions pour cette magnifique fin de matinée.

Quel dommage que ce se soit terminé si vite, mais nous avons bien ri, pour une semaine de travail acharné dans l'élaboration du plan. Avant de les quitter pour aller manger, je dit:

-Les filles j'ai un service à vous demander.

* * *

C'est le soir, les rumeurs sont allées bon train toute la journée et j'ai pu me reposer. Demain nous commencerons à penser à la revanche sur Remus, mais pour ce soir c'est journée de repos. Enfin les filles ont encore ce service à me rendre, mais ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Le dîner fut bruyant comme à son habitude, mais à la table des Gryffondor, un silence de mort régnait entre les partisans des maraudeurs, et les intellectuels du côté d'Evans. Le match avait été suspendu et il semblait qu'il n'y ai pas encore de date pour le prochain, les joueurs avaient le visage morne, déçus et parfois rageurs. Tout accusait les Serpentards, équipe adverse au moment des faits, mais personne n'avait de preuve ni d'idée sur l'identité de la personne qui aurait pu faire ça. Quelque part je pense que les maraudeurs se doutent que c'est une vengeance pour leur blague du début d'année, mais ils ne savent pas qui c'est. Personne ne sait, à part Jonah, moi, les filles et Regulus. On peut aussi ajouter le 5eme année rouge et or mais il ne parlera pas, pas s'il ne veux pas que ces secrets soient devoilés et raportés dans toute l'ecole par Marina Bartov. Pour le cas Regulus, il est d'ailleurs étrangement silencieux ce soir, quoiqu'il ne parle jamais beaucoup mais cette fois ci c'est plus que ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut de ne lui avoir rien dit, ou peut être pense t-il que notre farce était un peu trop cruelle.

C'est vrai qu'elle a fait beaucoup de dégâts, anéantissant toutes les chances d'une possible histoire d'amour entre la miss je-sais-tout et le binoclard, mais je ne me sens pas coupable. J'ai toujours pensé que dans la vie on n'a que ce que l'on mérite, alors oui, James Potter l'a mérité.

Cela fait-il de moi quelqu'un de froid et insensible? Possible.

Mais je pense aussi que les gens ne changent pas, je suis née comme ça, c'est mon identité, ce qui fait de moi un personne à part entière. Je suis à Serpentard et j'en suis fière.

Alors pourquoi penser à devenir quelqu'un que je ne suis pas?

* * *

À la fin du repas Marina est allée parler à un de ses ex-petit amis, il lui a sourit et j'ai compris que je pouvais compter sur elle.

Maintenant je suis en train d'attendre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, attendre que quelqu'un de particulier vienne à moi.

-Ricky? Ricky ou t'es?

-Ricky ne viendra pas Meghan.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là sang-de-bourbe? Ricky Jordan m'a donné rendez-vous ici, alors dégage.

-Je doute que ce cher Ricky veuille d'une blondasse fauchée.

-Bartov et Brone... Alors comme ça t'as besoin de protection Britson? T'as peur d'avoir la joue rouge, encore, c'est ça?

-Tu n'as pas idée.

Les filles lui attrapent les bras, et je lui envoie une droite largement méritée. Elle s'écroule par terre le nez en sang, les robinets s'ouvrent et de l'eau commence à jaillir, inondant l'endroit. Je n'ai jamais aimé la violence et me suis toujours considérée comme pacifiste et contre toute forme de guerre, mais parfois je pense qu'il faut arrêter de se défendre et passer à l'offensive. C'est comme à la bataille navale, soit tu coules les autres, soit tu coules tout court.

Liss lui prend sa baguette et je me met à la rouer de coups, comme je l'avais imaginé dans mes rêves les plus fous. Elles quittent les toilettes pour surveiller les couloirs et je me retrouve seule avec Meghan Perry.

Je me défoule sur elle, lui faisant payer pour les insultes que j'ai reçues ce matin.

Ses côtes craquent mais je ne m'arrête pas, du sang rouge profond se répand sur les carreaux, l'eau commence à me mouiller les pieds, mais je ne ralentis pas.

-Arrête pitié! Je te promets que je dirais plus jamais rien sur toi, tu as ma parole! Et je dirais rien aux profs non plus!

-Oh tu as intérêt. Sinon tous les Serpentards te considéreront comme la larve faible que tu es, et plus personne ne te respectera. J'ai tellement hâte de te voir comme le nouveau repas lancé au serpents de notre maison.

-S'il te plaît!

-Franchement je te croyais plus résistante Perry, tu fais pitié.

Je crache ces derniers mots comme un venin.

À force d'avoir reçus des coups de pieds, "Méduse" se met à cracher du sang et je m'écarte pour ne pas tacher mon uniforme plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. J'avance d'un pas tranquille vers les robinets et me lave mes mains couvertes de sang, je me rince le visage et me regarde dans le miroir. Le reflet qu'il me renvoie me donne la chair de poule, ma peau cadavérique luit dans l'obscurité, mes yeux sont dénués de tout sentiments et paraissent froids, morts. Mes cheveux en bataille sont couleurs encre, comme si je les avais trempés dans toute la noirceur de ce monde, réajustant mon uniforme, je jette un dernier regard à Meghan Perry.

-J'espère que tu as compris la leçon Perry, on ne s'attaque pas à une sang-de-bourbe comme moi.

Elle ne dit rien, mais je la vois trembler, sangloter, transpirer. Son corps recroquevillé sur le carrelage des toilettes, sa chemise tachée de sang dilué à l'eau, ses cheveux emmêlés, tout ça me renvoie l'image d'un être misérable, pathétique.

Et en quittant la pièce, je peux encore entendre ses pleurs de soulagement, sa peur suintant de tout les pores de son corps, empestant et s'incrustant jusque dans mes vêtements.

_Je suis un monstre_.

Et là des larmes se mettent à couler, les miennes, mes amies ne disent rien.

Nous rentrons, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me rend compte du fait que j'ai fait souffrir quelqu'un, du fait que j'ai aimé la voir me supplier, du fait qu'à présent je culpabilise à un tel point, que ne me sens même plus capable de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre que la vison de cette fille allongée sur le sol froid des toilettes. Si c'est ça être humain, ressentir, je préférerai mourir.

Pourquoi ai-je fait ça? Mais parce qu'il le fallait. Je ne pas me permette le luxe de me faire marcher sur les pieds, ici seuls les sang-purs peuvent faire ça. J'ai gagné leur respect en m'affirmant, en jouant aux même règles qu'eux, si je perds ne serai-ce qu'une fois, la partie est finie.

Alors parfois je dois faire des choses mauvaises, des choses que les héroïnes de romans à l'eau de rose ne feront jamais. Mais je ne suis pas une héroïne de roman à l'eau de rose, je suis la méchante de l'histoire, celle qui finit toujours par inévitablement mourir ou perdre. Alors pourquoi lutter face à mon destin? Parce que je veux être maître de ma propre vie. Parce que je veux être seule commandant à bord du navire, parce que c'est MA vie, et que je n'en ai qu'une. Alors oui je ferais des choix difficiles, oui je ferais souffrir beaucoup de monde, oui je décevrais la plupart des gens auxquels je tiens, mais c'est comme ça.

C'est le prix à payer pour être gagnant et revenir indemne du jeu.

_C'est le prix que je suis prête à payer._

* * *

_Plutôt sombre comme chapitre n'est-ce pas? Je sais que je peux décevoir certaines personnes en virant au drame, mais je pense que pour Ari, avant de mieux se relever, il faut pouvoir tomber au plus bas que l'on puisse imaginer. Les Serpentards n'ont jamais été considérés comme des gentils, alors je pense leurs rendre leur vraie personalité en rendant Ariella comme je pense qu'elle est, le choixpeau ne l'aurait pas envoyé dans cette maison sans avoir décelé au préalable une part de noirceur et de cruauté en elle. Je ne cautionne pas ce genre d'acte, au contraire, je les condamne, même si je pense que Meghan l'a amplement mérité, je n'y serais pas allée si fort. Mais après tout ce n'est pas moi qui mène la danse hein! C'est le caractère de notre anti-héroïne! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous ne vous êtes pas enfuis en courant! Et maintenant vous savez que le personnage qui en a peut-être le plus bavé dans ce chapitre, c'est notre cher Cornedrue! Au plaisir de recevoir de vos nouvelles au prochain chapitre!_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Perte 1ère ?

_Hello hello, we are samedi (1h10 du mat)! (bizarrement j'arrive jamais à faire la différence entre saturday et sunday, c'est comme une malédiction qui pèse sur moi). Sinon quoi de neuf en cette belle nuit? Car nous sommes bien évidemment en pleine nuit, puisque j'ai décidé de poster au moment où la lune atteint le sommet du ciel. Au moins les gens du matin ne sont pas obligés d'attendre l'après-midi pour lire le 8ème chapitre du Début de la Fin. Celui-ci est légèrement plus court, manque d'inspiration cela va s'en dire. Ce n'est pas un de mes préférés, au contraire je le trouve assez triste mais aussi plutôt intense, vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi. Et maintenant que j'y pense, certains ne sont pas à plus de 9 jours de la rentrée scolaire! Alors? Déjà déprimés? Parce que c'est bel et bien mon cas... Allez ne perdons pas espoir! D'ici là on pourrait toujours abolir l'esclavage et les devoirs à l'école, mais j'en doute..._

_Réponses aux guest reviews:_

_**Talyssa:** Contente que la vengeance te plaise! Je me suis triturée les méninges pendant longtemps avant de pouvoir trouver ça, et en fait je pensais la faire un peu plus tard, mais après l'histoire aurait trop traîné donc... C'est vrai que je me suis longtemps demandé si le Reg normal aurait eu un tel comportement effrayé vis à vis du cri de loup-garou, mais après je me suis dit : Tout le monde a ses peurs! Qui sait peut-être que le petit Reg a la phobie des animaux nocturnes! Le pauvre avec tout ces hiboux! Et ne t'inquiète pas Ari ne va pas cesser d'évoluer, j'aime que les personnages soient en constante mutation, et puis notre jeune Serpentard a beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur comment se faire des amis, il faudra qu'elle reste elle-même tout en s'ouvrant aux autres._

_**Tyty:** Hello! Oui je m'en doutais pour les deux reviews... J'ai l'air trop bête maintenant... C'est vrai qu'Ari est changeante, j'ai voulu créer un personnage lunatique qui réagit différemment en fonction des personnages qu'elle côtoie, les héroïnes niaises qui font tout pour être miss compatissante et parfaite m'herissent le poil. Donc oui elle a recourt à la violence pour se défendre, mais qui ne fait pas pareil un jour ou l'autre? Dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de faire ressortir sa part d'humanité, celle qu'elle a essayé d'enfouir profondément en elle, c'est cette partie d'elle qui nous ressemblpillé plus finalement. Mais on a aussi l'impression que certains de ses actes sont incohérents et en contradiction avec ce qu'elle veut, c'est qui fait d'elle une caractère à part. Je ne peut pas t'assurer qu'elle et Reg finirons heureux pour toujours, sinon cela gâcherait tout, je compte bien garder le suspens jusqu'au dernier moment!_

* * *

_Tenir à quelqu'un et le perdre. Tôt ou tard __cela fini par arriver._

_Personne n'en est épargné._

_J'ai perdu._

_Tu as perdu._

_Il/Elle/On a perdu._

_Nous avons perdu._

_Vous avez perdu._

_Ils/Elles ont perdu._

_C'est un état qui s'applique à tout le monde, sans exception._

_Un passé composé à mi-chemin entre de vagues souvenirs, et le présent que nous vivons._

_Tout au long de notre vie on continue de perdre nos proches, nos amis, nos sentiments, nos facultés, et nos trousseaux de clés._

_Certaines clés plus importantes que d'autres, chacune ne pouvant ouvrir qu'une seule chose spécifique et unique, allant du cœur de quelqu'un à la porte de notre foyer._

_J'ai tellement perdu, que je ne m'étonne plus de perdre encore._

_Voilà ce que les gens qui souffrent le plus pensent. Ceux sont eux que l'on traite de sans-cœurs._

_Mais le sont-ils vraiment? Suis-je sans-cœur moi aussi? Est-ce pour ça que je suis ici? Suis-je punie?_

_Punie pour ne pas avoir assez pleuré, ressentit? Je m'en suis toujours crue incapable._

_Maintenant il serait temps de savoir, si je ce que je crois, est la vérité._

Elles remontent lentement, ne jettent pas un regard derrière leur épaule, ne cherchent pas à savoir si je vais bien.

_Non je ne vais pas bien, je ne vais pas bien, je ne vais pas bien._

Je suis une coquille vide, une coquille façonnée d'amertume, de regrets et de rage.

La culpabilité me ronge, elle se propage tel un acide meurtrier dans mes entrailles, brulant à petits feux chaque parcelle intacte de mon estomac. Je me suis battue avec Meghan Perry... Non, je rectifie... Je l'ai battue. Je l'ai laissé saigner tout en continuant de lui envoyer des coups, ma rage m'a à tel point aveuglée que je me dis que si l'eau à mes pieds ne m'avait pas réveillé, je l'aurais probablement tuée.

Moi, tuer quelqu'un? Jusque là j'ignorais être capable de donner ne serais-ce qu'un tape amicale sur l'épaule d'une personne, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas comparable...

Ma conscience ne cesse de me répéter que je suis un monstre, que je ne vaut pas mieux que les mages noirs qui torturent les sang-mêlés tel que moi.

Mais qui suis-je pour être jugée? Pour me juger?

Ma tête n'est pas la salle d'audience de mon procès, il n'y a pas d'avocat pour me défendre, ni de jury pour établir ma sentence. Je suis livrée à moi-même, impunie et plus seule que jamais.

Je commence à croire que les paroles de ma conscience, qui pour l'instant m'a toujours empêché de faire quelque chose qui m'aurais éloigné de l'image de la grande sœur égoïste mais attentive d'Elliott, s'avèrent vraies. Après ce que je viens de faire, je m'interroge si j'aurais fait la même chose s'il m'aurait été possible de retourner dans le temps. Après mûres réflexions, ma réponse est oui, même si cela me ravage de l'intérieur et que ma conscience proteste, mon cerveau me dicte que j'ai fait le bon choix, et je le crois sur parole.

C'est justement cette certitude, qui me réduit pour l'instant à l'état de loque humaine.

Je me sens au bord d'un immense gouffre, et rien de m'empêche de sauter, rien.

Frigorifiée, tout mon corps tremble des pieds jusqu'à la tête, alors dans un dernier effort je m'assoie au coin du feu de ma salle commune, mon seul refuge.

Alors je reste là, à fixer les flammes, à imaginer des formes, à respirer à plein poumons cette odeur de bois brûlé et je regarde, j'essaie de regarder au-delà, au-delà de ma misérable vie. Et au moment où j'atteins le monde des rêves, quelqu'un m'en tire, m'en sort. Je sens une couverture en laine sur mes épaules, chaude, je me sens apaisée. Je tourne la tête, il est assis près de moi.

-Salut beau gosse.

-Salut Princesse.

Nous ne parlons pas, nous restons là à fixer le point le plus chaud de la pièce située sous le lac de l'école. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler, il me comprends et je le comprends, sans mots inutiles, sans salive gaspillée.

Puis, tout doucement et sans précipitations, il me prends dans ses bras, emmitouflée dans ma couverture, je peux pourtant sentir son torse contre mon dos, ses bras puissants et virils. Tellement loin du petit garçon que j'ai connu.

Je crois qu'il a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas mon meilleur jour, alors qu'il aurait du être mon week-end préféré. La vengeance de Potter me paraît bien fade, j'ai juste senti l'euphorie de la victoire pendant un moment, puis ça s'est dissipé. Regulus ne tente pas de me questionner, je suppose qu'il sent que je ne suis pas d'attaque pour les devinettes ou ses blagues ambiguës.

Son menton repose sur ma tête et je me sens infiniment, inexplicablement bien. Il diffuse un telle chaleur dans mon corps, que j'en ai presque oublié le froid et la désolation qui m'ont englouti il y a quelques minutes de cela, tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est lui, lui et ses bras autour de moi. Je niche mon nez dans son cou et il frémit, d'une façon tellement enfantine qu'il me fait penser à Elliott quand il reçoit un de mes rares câlins, un frémissement de plaisir. J'essaie de deviner ce qu'il pense, sans réel résultat. Ou plutôt j'aime la part mystère qu'il endosse parfois, le rendant bien plus mature que la plupart des garçons de mon âge, et c'est peu dire. J'inspire à pleins poumons l'odeur de sécurité qu'il diffuse, il sent la transpiration et l'air frais, comme s'il était allé dehors, peut-être m'a-il attendu sur le banc cette nuit?

Tout à coup, la parfaite harmonie qui s'opérait entre nous se dissipe. Son torse se lève plus rapidement que d'habitude, son souffle se fait plus court, et j'ai l'impression que je le mets mal à l'aise. Pourquoi?

Je ne lui parle pas, ne l'interroge pas, n'essaie pas de le comprendre.

Non, ce soir je suis égoïste, mais...

J'ai cet étrange sentiment qui m'envahit, cette sensation que quelque chose est sur le point de changer dans la fragile relation que nous avons établi.

Bizarrement, je n'ai pas peur, car je sais, je sais que lui, n'est pas près de m'abandonner.

Rassurée par cette certitude, je m'endors dans les bras de mon seul véritable ami, avec quelque part au fond de ma tête, un once de culpabilité.

* * *

Je sens de la lumière, la lumière du jour dans mes yeux. Mes paupières papillonnent, mon corps se réveille, et je remarque que je ne me trouve pas dans mon lit, mais sur le sol de ma salle commune.

Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois Regulus, couché avec moi blottie dans ses bras. Son visage et si près du mien que je pourrais en dessiner les contours avec mon nez, mais je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je l'observe et remarque qu'il dort les sourcil froncés, que ses cheveux sont ébouriffés sans avoir rien fait, que ses cils sont noirs et longs, et que l'ont dirait un bébé, paisible, calme, mignon.

Alors de manière furtive, je m'écarte de lui et roule le plus loin de son corps, me relève et remonte à pas feutrés vers ma chambre.

Il était réveillé, je l'ai su au rythme de sa respiration, mais j'ai fait semblant de ne pas savoir. Je ne voulais pas affronter son regard, affronter son visage ensommeillé et ses cheveux si ébouriffés, pas maintenant. Il faut que je mette mes idées au clair, avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Quelque chose d'aussi stupide que m'endormir dans ses bras.

Je sais que hier soir j'étais chamboulée, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais et j'étais émotionnellement instable, voilà la seule explication valable qui excuserai ma conduite complètement inconsciente de cette nuit. _Alors pourquoi diable est-ce que je rêve de recommencer? _

Il est 6h45 du matin et nous sommes un dimanche, finalement seulement six jours se sont écoulés depuis la rentrée, six jours qui paraissent pour moi des années. Toute la maison dort et le silence pèse sur les dortoirs des élèves, je suis assise sur mon lit à réfléchir, réfléchir aux événements passés, présents, à ceux qui se sont produits cet été, à ceux qui datent d'hier. Je réfléchis sans cesse, pour tout et pour rien, je réfléchis aux gens, essaie de les analyser eux et les motifs qui les poussent à agir d'une façon plutôt que d'une autre. Je réfléchis mais mes pensées reviennent constamment à Regulus Black, celui qui hante ma tête depuis 45 minutes, 45 minutes de supplice infernal, à réfléchir, à penser à ce que je devrais lui dire quand je le verrai.

_Je deviens folle._

_Il me rend folle._

J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me raccrocher à la réalité, au fait qu'il est impossible que Reg éprouve des sentiments pour moi, j'ai besoin d'une preuve qu'il ne m'aime pas, parce que sinon je sais que je vais lui briser le cœur, détruire tout ce qu'il a de bon en lui, et je ne veux pas faire ça, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi.

Comment est-ce que je me suis rendue compte de ses sentiments? Même s'il veut rire, je ne suis pas idiote, je reconnais les signes avant coureurs d'une déclaration, je sais que hier n'était que le début de rapprochements qu'il compte entreprendre vis à vis de moi.

Je me lève brusquement, me jette sur ma malle à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort, d'une façon d'affronter son regard perçant et ses yeux, ses yeux d'un gris si profond qu'ils pourraient m'engloutir dans leur brume à jamais.

Trouvé.

Je contemple des photos, je passe exactement 2h36 à regarder des photos, à sourire en me remémorant les moments où elles ont été prises, dans quelle joie indescriptible je baignais, et avec qui j'étais si heureuse.

Ces temps-là me manquent terriblement, et je recommence à ressentir cette immense peine, ce vide à l'intérieur de moi, et je me mets à rire. À rire de moi-même, de ma stupidité, de mes choix, un rire emplit d'une telle souffrance que c'en est surprenant pour quelqu'un de mon âge, finalement je n'ai pas oublié.

J'ai essayé, sans succès.

Et la culpabilité m'envahit, me dévore de l'intérieur, m'ôte toute satisfaction, je me sens coupable d'avoir passé la nuit dans les bras d'un autre, d'avoir respirer l'odeur d'un autre, d'avoir pu penser que j'avais oublié la seule personne qui m'a jamais aimé d'un amour profond et sincère.

C'était il y a trois semaines, trois semaines que je ne l'ai plus vu, trois semaines que mon cœur pleure, trois semaines que je n'ai pas sentit l'odeur de pêche, d'abricot et de chaleur.

C'est décidé, je ne peux plus voir Regulus, pas si je ne peux pas me contrôler, à faire des choses inconsidérées je risque de lui faire plus de mal que de bien, et il ne mérite pas un tel sort.

Il est 9h21, et j'ai pris la décision de mettre un terme à mon amitié avec Regulus Black.

* * *

_-Tu m'aimes?_

_-Bien sur que je t'aime._

_-Non tu mens._

_-Je t'aime alors arrête de dire ça, je t'aime et si je pouvais, je m'arracherai le cœur pour te le donner._

_-Je t'aime aussi._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Contempler ces photos a fait remonter les vieux souvenirs on dirait. Il est 9h41.

Je me suis assoupie 20 minutes. Les filles dorment encore et je peux clairement entendre leurs ronflements sonores pour me le prouver, si seulement ce cher Sirius savait que la fille qui s'est jurée de le conquérir roupille et renifle en grognant toute la nuit. De vraies marmottes ces deux là, quoique je ne suis pas en reste, d'habitude je suis la dernière à me lever, surtout un dimanche. Je me décolle du sol où j'ai piqué ma petite sieste et prend ma baguette, ainsi que mon uniforme couvert du sang d'une autre. Avant de dévaler les escalier, je tends l'oreille pour savoir s'il y a quelqu'un dans la salle commune, passage obligé pour me rendre dans un coin tranquille, nettoyer toutes ces tâches rouges devant des filles en pleins maquillage paraîtrait suspect. Car oui, les salles de bains sont communes, et remplies à cette heure, les jeune filles voulant passer une heure et demi pour se préparer à apparaître devant ces messieurs.

Aucun bruit à l'horizon, je profite du calme éphémère pour me faufiler dans la salle commune. Finalement elle n'est pas aussi vide que je le pensais.

-Tu es partie.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Tu savais que je ne dormais pas.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si bon sang! Ari pourquoi tu es partie?

Il semble bouleversé et s'est mis à crier, je ne pensais pas que le simple fait de partir en mode furtif pourrait lui faire cet effet. Comme je le pensais, il éprouve des sentiments pour moi, sinon il n'aurai pas pipé mot, comme le Regulus d'autrefois. J'en viens à regretter le garçon froid et arrogant qu'il était, en un sens il l'est toujours, mais plus avec moi.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Black, maintenant arrête de crier ou tu vas ameuter toute notre maison.

Il baisse les yeux vers mon uniforme tâché, et je les vois s'écarquiller d'effroi, il semblerai que hier dans la pénombre il n'a pas remarqué que j'étais couverte de sang, ni ce matin, trop peu réveillé pour y faire attention.

-Tu es blessée?

Il tremble, se triture les mains de façon anarchique, et je remarque qu'il ne s'est pas changé, contrairement à moi qui ai préféré enfiler mon uniforme de secours en attendant de nettoyer le mien. Il paraît un peu cinglé à agir de la sorte, tourmenté, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir le réconforter, mais ça m'est impossible.

-Non ce n'est pas mon sang, maintenant pousse toi je dois me débarrasser de ça avant que quelqu'un le voie.

-Je... je... Tu veux que je t'aide?

-Non c'est bon.

Je tourne la tête pour éviter son regard fixe sur moi, j'entends quelqu'un descendre.

-Quelqu'un arrive alors dégage du chemin.

-Ari s'il te plaît il faut que je te parle...

Il n'abandonne jamais? Moi qui croyais que ça allait être facile, je suppose que je devais m'attendre à des complications.

-Tu m'énerve, suis-moi.

Je lui prends le bras avant que nous ne soyons piégés par les autres, pousse le tableau de la nymphe dans l'escalier, et entraîne Regulus dans mon passage secret. À son regard incrédule, je doute qu'il le connaisse. Quand j'ai fini de remettre le tableau, je me retourne vers l'objet de mes tourments. Il fait sombre et je le distingue à peine. Il est immobile, collé contre le mur, cherchant à tout pris à s'éloigner de moi, mais l'espace est assez étroit et, par conséquent, c'est impossible.

-Ari...

-Ne parle pas. C'est à moi de parler. Je suis partie car j'avais besoin de réfléchir, je me suis rendue compte que ce que l'on a fait hier, n'était pas bien. Je suis déjà engagée ailleurs Reg, je veux que tu le saches, que cette personne n'est pas dans l'école et que tu ne le connais pas. Je sais que tout ce que je pourrais dire ne t'empêchera pas de ressentir des sentiments à mon égard, mais sache que je ne pourrais jamais y répondre, du moins pas comme tu le veux. Je sais que tu es jeune et que tu as du succès, qu'à la fin de l'année je ne serais plus là, et que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui te mérite vraiment, quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi. Alors s'il te plaît ne gâche pas tout, c'est extrêmement égoïste de dire ça mais, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. Je ne veux pas perdre ta confiance, je ne veux pas te perdre, toi qui es mon seul véritable ami. Mais si tu ne peux pas faire ça, je comprendrais parfaitement, parce que je t'en demande probablement beaucoup trop.

Le voila, mon discours longuement préparé. Celui pour lequel je me suis triturée les méninges, cherchant les meilleurs mots et les meilleures formulations pour annoncer à celui qui semble être mon meilleur ami, que nous ne pouvons plus nous parler. Dire ça me tue, mais subir ses vaines tentatives pour me séduire me fait encore plus mal, au risque de le perdre, je préfère énoncer la vérité.

Tout au long de ma longue tirade, je l'ai vu perdre espoir, j'ai vu ses épaules s'affaisser, son regard lumineux se baisser, ses poings se crisper, et je me suis rendue compte que tout les changements qui se sont opérés en lui, sont le fruit de son amour pour moi, il s'est endurcit et s'est donné du courage pour tenter de me faire comprendre ses sentiments, et moi je viens de réduire tous ses efforts et son travail à néant. Je suis odieuse.

J'essaie d'ajouter quelque chose, de le rassurer, de faire en sorte qui ne se renferme pas comme avant, mais tout ce qui sort de ma bouche ne peut qu'être le coup fatal.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi Regulus, et je doute que ça arrive un jour.

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à lui dire. Et je sens quelque chose se briser en moi, je sens un millier de lames aiguisées s'enfoncer dans mon cœur, je sens que cette fois j'ai fait le mauvais choix.

Mais il n'y a aucun retour en arrière, pas de rédemption pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Quand il relève enfin son visage vers moi, toute trace de douleur, de souffrance a disparut, il a renfilé son masque d'impassibilité, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-J'ai compris. Merci d'avoir été si directe et de ne pas avoir prolongé le malentendu. Une dernière chose.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi as-tu passé la nuit dans mes bras, si tu n'as pas ressentit quelque chose d'apaisant dans cette étreinte? Car sinon je sais que cela t'aurais ennuyé, et que tu serais partie sans un mot après t'être réchauffée. La Ariella que je connais n'aurait même pas pris en compte mes sentiments, alors tu sais ce que je crois? Je crois que tu te mens à toi même, et je crois aussi que tu mens en disant que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Je crois que ce quelqu'un d'autre n'existe pas, et je crois que tu es bien digne de ton image de Reine des Glaces, parce qu'il faut être idiote pour ne pas remarquer ce que son propre cœur ressent.

Ça part tout seul. La gifle. Elle part toute seule.

Comment peut-il dire que je mens, qu'_il_ n'existe pas? Comment a-t-il pu devenir en l'espace de quelques secondes, semblable aux autres élèves méprisants de ma maison? Je ne comprends plus, il était censé être différent. Alors pour lui je suis vraiment la Reine des Glaces? Peut-être qu'il l'a toujours pensé en faite, peut-être qu'il a fait semblant de m'apprécier pour raconter à ses amis comment Ariella Britson est naïve? Et si mes supposions s'averaient vraies? Et si j'étais tombée dans le piège, dans la toile de cette araignée qui m'a fait miroiter tellement de bons moments? Des tonnes d'émotions m'envahissent, de la trahison, de la colère, du dégoût, et finalement de la déception. Il me déçoit, pour le première fois Regulus Black me déçoit.

Et il le voit, en touchant sa jour rouge il voit à quel point il m'a blessé, à quel point je le méprise à cet instant précis. C'est fini, tout est fini.

Finalement c'était inévitable, nous en sommes maintenant réduits à nous détester.

Il essaie de m'arrêter, de m'empêcher de quitter le passage, il me parle comme s'il regrettait, mais je n'entends pas, je ne pardonne pas. J'abandonne mon uniforme sur l'escalier et jette le tableau hors du mur, je sors et court, court à en perdre haleine, il n'y a personne et je quitte la salle en courant, essayant d'échapper à mon ami, celui qui était censé ne jamais me traiter comme si je n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe à ses yeux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je cours, ni combien de fois je trébuche et tombe, mais je me relève et repart, comme si j'avais la mort aux trousses.

Dans ma course je percute Remus, Sirius, James et Peter, les dernières personnes que j'aurais voulu voir en ce dimanche sombre emplit de grisaille. Je tombe à la renverse et atterrit sur les fesses, face au maraudeurs.

-Non mais ça va pas?

Je me sens faible, effrayée et frissonnante, comme une petite fille qui aurai perdu ses parents, et mes yeux peinent à retenir l'eau salée qui menace de couler en torrents sur mes joues.

_J'ai perdu Regulus, j'ai perdu Regulus, j'ai perdu Regulus._

Cette realité m'heurte à présent de plein fouet. Qu'ai-je donc fait?

Je me hais de douter de lui, et le hais pour avoir insinué ce doute en moi.

-Arrête Sir', tu vois très bien qu'elle a pas la forme, donne moi ta main Ariella.

Lupin me regarde avec sympathie, compassion et gentillesse, et dire que j'ai été une telle peau de vache avec lui. Il me propose de m'aider à me relever mais je refuse en secouant la tête, utilise la force de mes bras et me remet sur pied, comme si je n'était jamais tombée. _Comme si tout allait bien._

-Ingrate va, t'as peut être embobiné notre Remus, mais pas moi. Et dis à ta Marina que si elle continue de répandre des rumeurs comme quoi on sort ensemble, elle le regrettera.

-Pourquoi? Parce que ça fait du mal à ta Lana? Parce que tu fais du mal à Marina, alors je suis peut-être à Serpentard, mais de nous deux c'est toi le plus cruel Black.

Il serre les poings, je n'ai pas la force de me battre avec eux, pas aujourd'hui. Alors je les contourne en les ignorant, en ignorant le regard tueur du frère de mon ancien ami, en ignorant le regard doux de celui que je m'apprête à ridiculiser dans ma vengeance, en ignorant le regard vide de celui dont déjà je me suis vengé, et en ignorant le regard inquisiteur de celui que j'ai toujours considéré comme l'ombre des maraudeurs.

Oui je passe devant eux et les ignore royalement, comme si leur existence ne m'importait pas, comme si leurs personne ne m'intéressait pas, comme si j'allait les oublier au moment où ils disparaîtraient de mon champ de vision, et c'est la vérité. Car au couloir suivant, tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est Regulus, Regulus, Regulus, Regulus, Regulus, Regulus...

-Ariella Britson!

Plongée dans mes pensées, j'entends derrière mon dos l'écho de la voix de Jonah Fillmore.

Dois-je me retourner et lui montrer dans quel état de faiblesse je suis? Ma raison me dit que non. Mais mon cœur aux émotions emmêlées me dit que penser à autre chose, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, ne saurait me faire de mal.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains et effaçant toute trace de confusion ou de douleur sur mon visage, j'enfile mon masque et me retourne vers lui.

-Jonah.

-Tout va bien?

-Oui je faisais juste une petite course.

Pour la première fois et à la vue de son regard étonné, j'ai l'impression que ma technique de camouflage s'est affaiblie, je sens mes cheveux en bataille, ma respiration saccadée, mon ruban desserré, mes joues rosies par l'effort, et le pire, c'est que je sue.

-Wow c'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire que tu as couru. En fait je ne pensais même pas que tu en étais capable.

Il rit et dis ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle mais je m'abstiens de lui faire part me perplexité.

-Je ne suis pas la Reine des Glaces que tout le monde croit que je suis, ça te va? Maintenant si tu n'as plus rien à me dire...

-Attends. En fait tu te rappelles que tu me dois une faveur n'est-ce pas? Pour hier quand je vous ai aidé dans votre petite vengeance. J'en ai besoin.

-De la faveur?

-C'est ça.

Il me fait un sourire éclatant, le même qu'il a du faire à Evans pour l'embobiner, cela ne fait aucun doute. Il est blond avec des dents blanches, des cheveux bouclés et savamment coiffés pour faire comme s'il venait de se réveiller, et des yeux vert olive qui attire l'attention des demoiselles. Je comprends d'où il tient son succès, il est beau, intelligent, mais un peu trop arrogant et présomptueux à mon goût, de toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir une quelconque relation avec lui, je lui ai juste fait les yeux doux pour qu'il nous aide dans notre plan contre Potter. J'en viens à redouter ce qu'il va me demander.

-En quoi puis-je t'aider?

-Tu te rappelles que nous avons une sortie à Près-au-Lard deux semaines avant le bal d'Halloween, pour trouver un costume?

-Oui...

-C'est simple je veux que tu m'accompagnes pour me trouver la tenue idéale, tu es américaine alors comme cette tradition vient de chez vous, je pense que tu serais plus apte que moi à me trouver un déguisement digne de ce nom. Marché conclu?

-Tu rigoles? C'est débile comme faveur... Et puis je n'y connais pas grand chose costumes...

-C'est pas grave! Je suis sur que tu trouveras, et n'insulte pas mon idée, c'est la seule que j'ai eu sur le coup. Et comme j'ai tendance à anticiper les réactions des gens, je suis presque sûr que tu aurais redouté ce que j'aurais pu de demander pendant tout l'année. Autant abréger ta frayeur à l'idée de me devoir quoique ce soit non?

-Alors pour toi je suis un chat de gouttière qui a horreur qu'on l'approche c'est ça?

-Et bien tu as quelque chose d'assez indomptable et rebelle dans ta manière d'être, donc oui c'est à peu près l'image que tu donnes aux autres, pas seulement à moi. Et puis tout le monde sais que tu ne fais confiance à personne, même pas à tes propres amies.

-Tout le monde vraiment?

Il rit de bon cœur, comme si la situation l'amusait grandement, et je me surprends à sourire à ces insinuations qui ne flattent pourtant pas mon égo. Est-ce tout le monde pense vraiment ça de moi? Que je suis un animal que personne ne se risque à approcher? Il m'arrive d'être paranoïaque et de douter des autres mais, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais humaine, et que sans le contact d'autrui je finirai par dépérir et mourir.

-Il me semble oui. Mais aussi si tu te donnais la peine de leur montrer qu'ils ont tord...

-Alors tu crois qu'il ont tord toi?

-Je commence oui.

-Merci Jonah, mais ce n'est pas mon genre de faire le premier pas.

-C'est pour ça que je le fais Ari, si tu permets que je t'appelle Ari.

-Ça me va, et je suis aussi d'accord pour te tenir occupé pendant la sortie à Près-au-Lard, mais ne t'avise pas d'essayer de croire que je pourrais tomber pour tes beaux yeux.

-Oh que Dieu m'en garde! Une petite amie comme toi? Sans vouloir te vexer ce serait l'enfer, toujours à te critiquer et à te faire des coups bas, très peu pour moi.

-Merci du compliment, moi qui pensais que tu aimais les femmes sournoises...

-Oh oui j'adore! Mais il y a des limites trésor, toi tu es une harpie quand tu t'y mets. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je sais lire les gens, et toi tu ne m'inspire pas le moins du monde confiance. Tu es trop... trop...

-Trop quoi?

Je fais la moue et le regarde avec des yeux de biches, ce petit jeu commence à vraiment m'amuser. Il essaie de reprendre contenance en se raclant la gorge mais je vois bien qu'il a du mal, je savais que je lui faisais de l'effet.

-Hum... Toi Ari, tu es beaucoup trop Serpentard à mon goût.

-Merci Jonah. À plus tard.

Je lui tapote l'épaule en signe d'empathie et après un dernier clin d'oeil, je le quitte et disparaît au détour d'un énième couloir, finalement il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Je viens de perdre Reg, mais Jonah est peut-être une nouvelle opportunité qui se présente à moi?

Non c'est trop tôt, tout est beaucoup trop tôt.

J'ai besoin de calme. Mais où dans cette foutue école, pourrais-je bien trouver la paix?

Quand je sors dans la cour et que je lève les yeux, la réponse vient d'elle même : la tour d'astronomie.

J'ai trouvé mon refuge.

Et dans mes pensées les plus profondes je me demande, de qui suis-je bien en train de me cacher?

À ce moment-là, ma réponse paraît évidente.

Regulus Black, c'est lui, uniquement lui.

* * *

_Plutôt triste hein? Vous voulez me tuer et me secouer? Allez-y je le mérite._

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu besoin de tout gâcher quand Ari et Reg finissaient enfin par se rapprocher? Mais parce que ce n'est pas aussi simple dans la vie! Il y a toujours des obstacles à affronter et à franchir! Le truc c'est de savoir si on veut les franchir. Pour l'instant Ari est perdue et elle a besoin de temps, Regulustest prêt mais pas elle, vous devinez sûrement pourquoi. Qui est-donc le mystérieux jeune homme dont elle parle? Haha!_

_Bref je n'en dis pas plus, et espère commencer le prochain chapitre avec une note de joie et d'espoir dans l'air, à samedi prochain! Dernier week-end avant THE rentrée..._


	10. Chapitre 9 : Toute seule ?

_Good morning! Alors alors, aujourd'hui, samedi, est sûrement la dernière fois que je posterais chaque semaine, car comme certains peuvent s'en douter, je fais partie de ceux qui sont dans leurs derniers jours de vacances... Ce qui veut dire que je vais un peu ralentir la fréquence des chapitres, pour passer d'une semaine à deux, étant donné que je dois aussi me concentrer sur mes études. Désolé! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas abandonner de sitôt, bien que je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais assez de temps pour écrire... Je ne veux pas bâcler des chapitres pour que vous les lisiez quand il faut, alors au prochain, je déciderais s'il est mieux que j'écrive seulement pendant les vacances ou que poste quand j'en ai le temps, à ce moment là il n'y aura alors pas de fréquence spécifique. Tellement d'options! En bref, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, et honnêtement, j'aimerai vraiment savoir quel âge vous me donnez! Hehehe! Euh sinon... Enjoy le chapitre 9!_

_Réponses aux guest reviews :_

_**Talyssa:** Merci pour ta review! Oui Reg est un Black donc il arrivera forcément à ses fins mais notre Ari a encore du chemin à faire avant l'acceptation de sois-même, et par conséquent de ses sentiments pour lui. Oui j'ai trouvé mignon le passage du dodo dans la salle commune moi aussi, de temps en temps il faut mettre un peu de guimauve quand même! Pour l'identité du garçon, c'est normal que tu ne le connaisses pas, et comme la plupart d'entre vous pouvez vous en douter, c'est un moldu. C'est vrai que j'aime bien le personnage de Jonah, il est marrant et totalement narcissique, fier de lui, etc... Bref Ari et lui se ressemblent assez, donc c'est vrai qu'il pourrait devenir son ami, car je dis bien son ami parce qu'il a clairement fait comprendre qu'Ariella ne pourra jamais être sa petite amie, trop de caractère pour lui! La vengeance? Et bien tu te trompes! Car quand tu t'ennuies et t'as plus d'amis, il faut trouver une occupation! Reg n'était pas au courant du combat Meghan/Ari, si on peut appeler ça un combat... Mais il l'entendra forcément dans les couloirs de l'école, rien ne reste secret bien longtemps à Poudlard! Donc non il ne sera pas choqué, les crêpages de chignons à Serpentard c'est la routine... Rabattre le caquet de Sirius? Mais c'est devenu le nouveau hobby de notre héroïne bien sûr!_

_**Tomili:** Merci! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, tu veux la suite? Tu la veux vraiment? Et ben Tadaam! La voilà! Bonne lecture!_

_**Tyty:** Je vois que nous avons les mêmes idées à propos des relation du genre : "Bonjour enchantée de faire ta connaissance. (1 heure plus tard...) Je t'aaaiiimme!". Bref, je me suis fait tout un trip, mais tu comprends... Tu as failli tomber de ta chaise? Et bien c'est assez extrême! Oui Ari est encore amoureuse, mais tu comprendras plus tard, je vais pas tout dévoiler d'un coup hein! Tu as raison, Ari va tenter de faire le premier pas, on verra bien si ça marchera, parce que c'est bien les résolutions, mais il faut aussi les appliquer! Enfin tu verras dans ce chapitre... Jonah en veut-il aux maraudeurs? Et bien c'est un maniaque de la popularité, il veut le costume parfait pour Halloween, et il veut s'entourer de gens intéressants et hors du commun comme Ariella, donc on doit se douter que les populaires maraudeurs de Gryffondor lui font un peu de l'ombre. Voilà pourquoi il a aidé les filles, et puis aussi parce que c'est quelqu'un de sournois, et que draguer Evans et réussir à lui faire faire tout ce qu'il veut, c'est un exploit de plus à ajouter à son palmarès! Et oui, Jonah n'est pas un ange non plus! En fait il me fait plutôt penser à un démon.. Car même si la vengeance a servit ses intérêts, il veut quand même quelque chose en échange le coquin! Donc oui tu as raison, il aurait pu se contenter d'être satisfait de l'humilation publique de Potter, mais bon, notre Jonah en veut toujours plus! Aller, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_La haine. Le dégoût. La rage. La rancœur._

_Sentiments issus des profondeurs de notre âme, réflexes, chaque personne a en elle une part de lâcheté._

_Faites l'amour, pas la Guerre. Préférez la paix. Bannissez la zizanie._

_Tant de petits dictons et de phrases courtes pour expliquer au monde qu'il doit être bon avec son prochain, qu'il doit le respecter et le considérer comme son égal._

_Tant de mensonges qui bercent les enfances des plus jeunes, qui tôt ou tard sont rattrapés par la réalité._

_Le monde n'est pas égal, le monde est cruel, impitoyable, dénué de tout remords._

_Même ici, dans cet endroit que je ne comprends pas, je peux ressentir la souffrance de ceux qui sont restés en bas, si tant est que je sois en haut. Mais qui suis-je pour penser que certains méritent plus de vivre que d'autres? Qui suis-je pour juger le destin? Je ne suis plus qu'une voix haut perchée, une conscience condamnée à ressasser les fantômes du passé, les choses que j'ai faites, celles que j'ai évité._

_Qui j'étais auparavant importe peu, mais... Qui suis-je maintenant?_

Deux semaines se sont écoulées. J'ai passé deux semaines à éviter le monde entier. À me renfermer. À être seule.

Deux semaines que j'écoute d'une oreille distante les cours, deux semaines que j'évite de me réunir avec mes "amies" pour parler d'une vengeance qui me paraît si lointaine, deux semaines que je sens que Jonah tente de m'adresser la parole, deux semaines que passe à ressasser mon dernier échange avec Regulus Black.

_Tout me paraît si lointain._

Je ne parle à personne, je mange seule dans mon coin, et j'observe impuissante les regards effrayés des autres élèves, sûrement traumatisés par ce que leur a raconté Meghan Perry. Les gens ont peur de moi dans les couloirs, moi qui avait voulu inspirer le respect, je ne peux voir que la crainte dans les yeux des autres.

Alors je reste là, à attendre, à patienter, à essayer de faire fis de l'opinion des professeurs vis à vis de mon renfermement, et je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie à en mourir.

Depuis que la tour d'astronomie m'est apparue comme seul refuge, la bibliothèque n'étant plus assez discrète, j'y passe le plus clair mon temps à tenter de m'émerveiller de l'époustouflant paysage qui s'offre à moi d'en haut. Bref, je m'y sens bien.

-Tu te sens bien ici?

-Pardon?

-Je vois que tu ne remarques même pas que tu penses à voix haute.

-À partir de quand ai-je commencé à faire ça?

-Voyons-voir... Je suis arrivée à partir de "les gens ont peur de moi".

-Super...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me parle. Elle ne m'a jamais adressé la parole avant aujourd'hui, même si nous sommes dans la même année depuis 6 ans. C'est une sang-pur, elle est sensée me mépriser. Et c'est la cousine de Regulus, raison de plus pour me détester, quoique je ne pense pas qu'il se confie à elle.

-Tu fais pitié tu sais. Moi à ta place je sauterais de joie à l'idée que les dents des morveux commencent à claquer quand ils me voient. Bien que tu ne sois pas mon élève préférée, j'aime les gens qui mettent un peu de piment de cette vie monotone qu'est la notre, alors je dois t'accorder que la façon dont tu t'es occupée de cette larve de Perry m'a bien plu.

-Ravie d'avoir pu égayer ta journée Bellatrix.

-Mouais... Et encore tu aurais pu lui casser plus de côtes. En un sens je suis déçue que tu te sois arrêtée avant d'avoir réellement terminé le boulot, Ariella.

Elle est belle, mais pas du genre de beauté douce et gentille, non, du genre de beauté qui peut coûter la vie de celui qui l'admire. Bellatrix Black est connue pour être impitoyable, comme tout les membres de sa famille, mais je pense que c'est l'une des élèves les plus mystérieuses et énigmatiques de cette école. Elle ne parle qu'à ceux qu'elle daigne laisser entrer dans son cercle d'amis, et ces personnes se font de plus en plus rares, la cousine de Reg est dîte lunatique, colérique, changeante, puissante, et bien d'autres choses encore, même si je n'accorde que peu de vérité aux ragots qui circulent à Poudlard sur elle. Ses boucles brun foncé, presque noires, lui donnent une allure ténébreuse, et d'après mon ancien ami, elle se prépare à rejoindre Voldemort, alors je me demande encore pourquoi elle perd son précieux temps à parler avec une sang-de-bourbe comme moi.

-Pourquoi es-tu là?

-Parce que tu m'as intrigué, ce qui est foncièrement rare il faut l'admettre, et bien sûr, je suis aussi là parce que mon cousin est d'une humeur de chien à longueur de journées, et que cela commence à bien faire.

-En quoi pourrais-être responsable de la prétendue humeur massacrante de Re... ton cousin?

J'ai du mal à prononcer son nom sans chevroter, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il me manquerait autant.

Soudain Bellatrix redevient la personne hautaine que j'ai appris à observer, son visage reprend du sérieux et toute trace d'un quelconque amusement à disparu de ses traits, j'en viens à frissonner à l'idée qu'elle puisse se jeter sur moi et m'étrangler à tout moment.

-Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne suis Briston, même si ton physique n'est pas à déplorer j'ai encore du mal à voir ce qui a tellement tapé dans l'oeil de Regulus, alors quoi que tu lui ai dit, répare-le. Il n'est pas intéressant quand il a les idées ailleurs.

Son ton accusateur et menaçant paraît clair, si je ne ravale pas ma fierté et ne me décide pas à parler à Regulus, cette furie me le fera payer. Mais je n'ai que faire de ses menaces, je suis bien décidée à passer le restant de ma scolarité cloîtrée dans cette tour, tel l'ermite que les rumeurs me font passer pour. Alors sans me départir de mon orgueil surdimenssioné, je lui tient tête et ancre son regard au mien, la mettant au défi de baisser les yeux avant moi.

-Je vois, en quelques sorte nous avons des points communs. Tu sais pour ma fête?

-Quelle fête?

-Ma fête d'anniversaire, elle débutera dans la salle commune à minuit pile. Tout les nuisibles seront renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs pour qu'ils ne soient pas dans mes pâtes en ce jour spécial. Je ne tolérerais pas plus de vermines tel que Perry que je ne pourrais supporter. En somme je te donne l'autorisation de rester, et de te tenir à mes côtés durant toute la nuit. Sache que c'est un honneur et que tu l'as obtenu à force de ton travail acharné pour être tenue en haut respect par les sang-purs. Alors tâche de ne rien gâcher de ta fabuleuse chance, normalement aucun sang-de-bourbe n'est accepté à ma fête d'anniversaire. Bien sur tu n'es pas obligée de venir, le choix te revient.

-Et pourquoi je...

-Et je t'interdis de prononcer un mot de plus. J'ai assez entendu ton accent américain pour toute la journée et le lendemain aussi. Ma fête c'est samedi soir, ne sois pas en retard. Et vient habillée en noir, je déteste les couleurs criardes que tes idiotes d'amies se bornent à porter, c'est d'une telle vulgarité. Ah et dit à ton abruti de chat que s'il continue à me fixer comme ça je m'en fais une fourrure pour cette hiver, clair?

Je l'interroge du regard pour savoir si je peux parler, s'attirer les foudres de Bellatrix Black en guise de goûter n'est pas au programme. Elle hoche la tête et ses yeux me scrutent pour savoir si elle me fait peur. C'est bel et bien le cas mais je ne laisse rien transparaître, elle cache à peine sa déception.

-Ce n'est pas mon chat, il n'est à personne.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper, cette sale bête paraît aussi solitaire que toi, et puis un peu de compagnie te rendrai peut-être un peu moins désagréable.

Mes yeux se posent sur l'animal en question, il est souvent venu me rejoindre ces derniers temps, au fil des heures j'ai appris à l'apprécier lui et son regard perçant qui semble fouiller les tréfonds de mon âme. Son pelage court est d'un noir profond et recouvre tout son corps, deux petites fentes jaunes me fusillent pour l'avoir détaillé sans son autorisation. Il est maigre et frêle, mais sa posture de conquérant me conforte dans l'idée qu'il n'a pas l'air aussi stupide que Vladimir, le gros matou russe de Marina. Je le vois émettre un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, je suppose que l'on ne peut pas empêcher un chat digne de ce nom d'être paresseux. Étrangement sa présence ne me fait pas éternuer, j'ai pourtant toujours cru que j'étais allergique aux poils de chats, ou peut-être est-ce juste avec la saleté de bestiole de Marina?

-Je te remercie pour l'observation, autre chose?

-Tu as une mine affreuse Britson.

-Ça je m'en doute un peu.

Sur cette dernière pique, elle me tourne le dos et repart d'un pas élancé vers les escaliers, sûrement pressée de rejoindre ses congénères. Le vent me fouette le visage et emmêle mes cheveux noirs, promesse de plusieurs minutes de lutte avec ma brosse. Indifférente à ces attaques incessantes à ma peau, je guette l'horizon à la recherche d'une réponse satisfaisant mes questions, je doute de la sincérité de Bellatrix, peut-être cette invitation n'est-elle qu'un piège destiné à se venger de ce que j'ai fait à Regulus? _Non il ne ferait jamais ça._

Mais comment la croire, elle qui par dessus tout devrait me haïr? Je suis irrécupérable, Mary, la cuisinière de ma maison m'a souvent répété qu'un jour, je devrais fait confiance aux autres. Pourtant j'en suis incapable, je ne cesse de répéter les même erreurs encore et encore, comme le refrain d'une chanson. Il faut que je fasse mon choix, soit j'accepte de la croire au risque d'en souffrir, sois je choisis de m'enterrer dans ma solitude à l'abris de tout danger, mais dans un perpétuel ennui.

Je dois me ressaisir et prendre des risques, pardonner et apprendre à être pardonnée, accepter la vérité et le fait que je sois en tord. Oh mon dieu je sens déjà d'ici le supplice.

Mais je dois le faire, pour le bien de ma vie sociale et de mon existence en général, oui rappelez vous le jour où Ariella Britson a décidé de ravaler sa fierté pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Ma nouvelle résolution tout fraîche et remplie d'opportunités, je pivote et me jette dans les escaliers, bousculant au passage le chat au "regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue" qui s'empresse déjà de miauler en grognant. Ainsi je passe la soirée à étudier dans mon coin et bouquiner divers ouvrages empruntés à la bibliothèque, ma résolution entrera en vigueur à la fête de Bellatrix. Nous sommes dimanche, plus que six long jours à patienter.

* * *

"Plus que cinq jours", c'est ce que je marque sur ma feuille, à la place de prendre des notes en cours de potions.

Pendant que Slug énumère les ingrédients pour notre prochaine décoction, je gribouille et juge sa leçon d'aujourd'hui tout à fait inintéressante. Cinq jours avant la fête d'anniversaire de Bellatrix, et mon cerveau est en ébullition. Je ne suis pas préparée, pas du tout.

-Pas préparée à écouter Miss Britson?

Et merde.

Je recommence avec ce truc de parler à voix haute sans le vouloir.

-Veuillez m'excuser professeur Slughorn, je tacherai d'être attentive à l'avenir.

-J'espère bien Miss, il en va de vos résultats scolaires, cela va s'en dire. D'autant qu'ils ne peuvent être qualifiés de brillants dans ma matière. Ressaisissez-vous, l'année ne fait que commencer.

-Oui Monsieur.

Pendant notre bref échange, une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se sont retournées vers moi, à la recherche d'une faille ou d'une faiblesse à exploiter chez la Reine des Glaces. Ils peuvent toujours courir.

Malheureusement pour moi, Charles "je-ne-sais-pas-quoi" est toujours mon partenaire, et plutôt mourir que de lui demander ses notes. Reprenant contenance, je fais comme si de rien n'était et hoche la tête en plissant des yeux quand Slug me regarde, pour faire comme si j'en avait quelque chose à foutre de son cours. Oui je sais la vulgarité de Marina m'a contaminée, mais comme elle m'ignore proprement et que je parle dans ma tête, aucune oreille n'a à endurer mon jargon populaire. Alors que je vis une conversation intérieure, j'aperçois du coin de l'oeil mon co-équipier Gryffondor me scruter discrètement, comme si j'aurais pu le statufier sur place d'un seul regard. Bon sang ce n'est pas moi Méduse dans l'histoire! J'avoue que je vis plutôt mal le fait que les gens s'écartent pour me laisser passer, et qu'ils baissent la tête quand je m'attarde sur leur visage. Je me sens comme un tyran du primaire faisant peur aux maternelles. Effrayant, quand on y pense.

Charles me fixe encore. J'ai des envies de meurtre.

-Tu veux ma photo?

-Euh... N-non c-c'est bon...

-Bien. Alors si tu la veux pas, arrête de me fixer comme un blaireau. Clair?

-C-clair...

-Miss Britson, l'intimidation c'est entre animaux. Vous n'êtes pas un de nos amis mammifères à quatre pattes que je sache?

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, j'aurais bien été prête à grogner et me jetter sur Slughorn à la minute où il m'a traité d'être une quelconque bestiole rampante.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez Monsieur. J'expliquai juste à mon voisin qu'il ne devait pas se précipiter sur la préparation de la potion avant d'avoir pleinement écouté vos indications, il pourrait accidentellement se blesser.

Quelques rires fusèrent dans la salle, la plupart venant d'élèves vert et argent, les rouges et ors préférant fulminer sur la bêtise de leur camarade. Celui-ci était bouche bée, hésitant sûrement entre réfuter ma déclaration et risquer mon courroux, ou bien affirmer que j'ai dit la vérité et ainsi se faire passer pour le simple idiot qu'il est déjà. Je dois lui faire sacrément peur, puisqu'il hocha la tête en signe de défaite. Slug parut déçu et se retourna pour continuer à blablater sur l'importance d'ingrédients frais et de meilleure qualité. Quand le supplice fut terminé, je me précipitais vers le couloir, déposant une note sur la table de Bellatrix.

"Je viendrai"

C'est tout ce que j'ai été capable de marquer. Pas de cérémonie entre nous, je suis sûre que ça doit déjà la tuer de m'inviter. Et puis vu qu'elle a du mal à supporter mon "accent américain", qui jusque là n'a jamais attiré l'attention de personne, j'ai opté pour une note qui ne ferait pas souffrir ses oreilles délicates de sang-pur.

Au moment où je m'apprête à passer la porte, ce satané professeur me rappelle pour que je vienne à son bureau. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours les élèves qui doivent prendre la peine de se déplacer, et pas les profs? Y'en a marre!

-Laissez-moi deviner, je suis punie?

-Et bien cela dépend de la façon que l'on voit ça. Dernièrement j'ai eu comme l'impression que vous manquiez cruellement de compagnie. J'ai donc pris une initiative pour que vous vous intégriez un peu mieux, même si jusque là je croyais que vous en étiez parfaitement capable toute seule.

-C'est toujours le cas Monsieur, j'aime juste la solitude.

-La solitude est dangereuse pour la santé, le saviez-vous? Et ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux de merlans-frit, il est clair que votre 7ème année n'a pas bien commencé, autant y remédier n'est-ce pas?

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-J'ai pris la liberté de vous inscrire à mon club spécial, réservé aux élèves de mon choix, alors tâchez de ne pas me décevoir Miss Britson.

Le club de Slug? Il n'a pas fait ça! Hors de question que j'y aille! Il y a Evans et Sirius! Mais aussi Jonah... Non, non, et non! Reste calme... Calme-toi Ari...

Ma mâchoire se contracte et je me retiens de refuser en lui hurlant dessus.

-Navré professeur, mais je ne me sens pas digne d'en faire partie. Encore plus si c'est par pitié que j'y suis conviée.

-Pitié? Voyons Miss! Avant d'être professeur j'étais aussi à Serpentard! Un peu de respect pour moi! Croyez-moi, vous ne verrez jamais le jour où j'éprouverai de la pitié, encore moins pour vous. Je donne juste à une élève prometteuse une chance de se rattraper dans ma matière, et de rencontrer des personnes un peu plus intéressantes que Miss Bartov et Miss Brone. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Pas mal d'élèves tueraient pour avoir une place dans le club de Slug, mais je n'en fait pas partie. L'écouter radoter et se vanter des exploits de ses anciens élèves n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé, bien que je sois prête à faire un effort si cela peut m'éviter d'être dérangée en pleine rêverie matinale, dans les cachots.

-Très bien, quand se déroulera votre petite "fête"?

-Et bien, j'avais prévu en fin de semaine prochaine, le samedi soir nous pourrions souper et discuter un peu, vous verrez je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille avec vos camarades! Surtout Miss Evans.

Il me jette un regard oblique qui veut tout dire. Slughorn a du deviner que l'Amortentia utilisé sur cette miss-je-sais-tout était le mien, tant pis pour la discrétion. Il ne semble pas particulièrement prêt à me livrer au directeur, je le soupçonne d'avoir lui aussi fait sa part de farces dans sa jeunesse, même si je pense que cela doit remonter à très longtemps. Ce satané vieillard fait tout pour me pourrir la vie...

-Lily Evans? Je ne la connais pas très bien mais j'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance. Merci pour votre considération professeur Slughorn.

Cette fois c'est à moi de lui jeter un regard appuyé, exprimant ma gratitude feinte, histoire qu'il ne pense pas que je suis ingrate. Or c'est le cas, mais ça il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

-Bien bien, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Vous saluerez le professeur Binns de ma part.

-C'est évident Monsieur.

Super, j'avais oublié qu'on avait Histoire de la Magie avec Monsieur soporifique, si je pouvais trouver des champignons hallucinogènes pour survivre à son cours, ce serait parfait.

* * *

Pause déjeuné. Moi. À table. Seule.

La plupart des élèves se regroupent entre eux pour discuter tout en prenant leur repas; il y a le groupe des sang-purs riches, très fermé et pratiquement inaccessible, puis il y a les intellectuels qui débattent sur la pureté du sang et sur la diversité des races, vient ensuite la bande de mes "amies" qui papotent et caquettent tout en mastiquant des salades végétariennes pour garder la ligne. Ceux-ci sont les groupes les plus importants, les membres changent au cours des années mais l'idée et les valeurs du cercle restent. Le reste constitue les irréductibles, ceux qui se refusent à faire partie d'une catégorie et préfèrent agir comme bon leur semble, même s'ils n'en ont pas l'air, ces élèves sont les plus dangereux car complètement imprévisibles. Certains ont essayé de m'approcher et de m'exploiter pour assouvir leurs besoins de vengeance envers des membres d'autres groupes que j'ai pu côtoyer, mais même si je discutais avec ces gens, cela ne voulait pas dire que j'adhérais à leurs méthodes de vie.

En clair je ne tiens pas à faire partie d'un groupe, avoir une oreille pour m'écouter et me parler de temps à autres me suffit amplement, Marina et Lissandra par exemple, ne tiennent pas vraiment à avoir une amie, elles souhaitent juste avoir quelqu'un à leur côtés, pour ne pas paraître asociales. Bien que pour l'instant je sois à court d'oreilles attentives, mais cela ne saurait durer. Aller, plus que cinq jour.

J'avale une bouchée de viande, que j'aime saignante, et me met à fixer mes petits pois. Peut-être pourrais-je me taper la conversation avec eux?

-Ariella?

Tiens tiens, Lana Evertone, la copine de Black et à présent ennemie jurée de Marina, je me demande bien ce qu'elle me veut. Je lui fais signe que j'ai la bouche pleine et mâche rapidement pour pouvoir lui répondre.

Et je m'étouffe.

Je tousse fortement et attrape mon jus de citrouille, en renversant au passage sur ma chemise tout en avalant goulûment le précieux nectar. Quelques têtes se sont tournées vers moi et d'autres sont en train de rire, normal.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas... Euh... Je peux m'assoir?

Je suis sciée, bien que nous avions une fois collaboré sur un devoir, la Serdaigle n'avait jamais vraiment tenté de m'adresser la parole, un bref sourire compatissant dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express avait suffit à atténuer sa culpabilité vis à vis du comportement de son copain.

Je hoche la tête en répondant par l'affirmative à sa question, une expression d'incrédulité peinte sur le visage. Elle semble le remarquer et est soudain mal-à-l'aise.

-Je peux t'aider Evertone?

Autant rester polie.

-Et bien, je... En classe de potions j'ai entendu que tu n'avais pas pu suivre le cours... Et j'ai décidé de me proposer... Pour te donner mes notes, tu vois?

-Et que puis-je faire pour toi en échange?

Rien n'est gratuit, s'il y a bien une chose que je sais dans la vie, c'est ça.

Elle sourit et comprends que je ne suis pas dupe, ni née de la dernière pluie, au moins je viens de monter dans son estime. Evertone pose ses coudes sur la table et se met à fixer le mur d'une façon étrange, comme si elle était déjà loin.

-Je crois que Sirius va me quitter.

-C'était à prévoir.

Je ne la plains pas mais, elle risque d'en baver dans les prochains mois. Les cœurs brisés mettent du temps à guérir, je sais de quoi je parle.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux que je t'aide à le reconquérir?

-Non.

Étonnant... Si elle n'est pas là pour ça je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait avec moi. Pourtant j'aurais juré...

-J'aime Remus.

-Hein?

Je sais, pas très féminin ce cri. Mais là je suis honnêtement choquée, consternée, tellement de choses!

-Tu-tu... Tu peux répéter?

-Je suis amoureuse de Remus... Pendant que j'étais avec Sirius, je le voyais tout le temps, et il était tellement gentil avec moi, enfin il est gentil avec tout le monde... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... Quand je me lève le matin tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est lui, alors que je devrais plutôt être impatiente de revoir mon petit-ami, je... Je deviens complètement folle de lui, jour après jour, c'est comme un brasier qui ne s'éteint jamais... Ariella, je t'en parle car nous ne sommes pas amies, tu ne me jugeras pas sur mon comportement passé et ma façon d'être, j'ai juste besoin d'un conseil. Personne ne peut savoir ce que j'ai sur le cœur, alors... S'il-te-plaît?

Alors c'est ça. Franchement je ne l'avais pas remarqué, j'étais tellement obnubilée par ma vengeance et les derniers événements que je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'analyser les gens, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé, d'habitude rien ne m'échappe. J'ai été aveugle. Enfin elle a vraiment été discrète, je n'ai rien remarqué, et quand j'ai vu Remus à la bibliothèque il ne m'a pas parut malade d'amour. La pauvre va d'échec en échec.

En tout cas on dirait qu'elle tient à ce que je garde le secret, elle me connaît mal. Si j'ai une occasion de me servir de sa confidence, je le ferais sans hésiter.

Elle est naïve, et moi je suis sans pitié.

-Tu veux un conseil? Laisse tomber. L'amour, quand il est réciproque, est le pire des poisons. Vous allez vous détruire, et s'il ne ressent pas la même chose, tu ne feras que souffrir. Alors mon conseil, largue Black avant qu'il ne le fasse, et deviens l'idole de ses ex, du genre "Celle qui l'a laissé tomber en premier". Puis oublie les maraudeurs et reprends ta vie bien rangée de Serdaigle, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle me regarde intensément. De la douleur transparaît dans son regard, doux comme la peau laiteuse de son visage. Ses cheveux roux ondulent derrière sa queue de cheval et elle paraît à ce moment là, extrêmement vieille. Je l'ai blessé, mais il était inutile de mentir. Elle m'a demandé conseil, et je lui ai répondu.

De larmes commencent à poindre, ses yeux brillent et je sens la culpabilité que j'ai ressenti, revenir.

J'ai fais pleuré une Serdaigle studieuse de 17 ans, chapeau Ariella. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a à geindre comme ça, il fallait que je la prenne avec des pincettes ou quoi? On est pas dans le monde des nounours en peluche ici!

-Je-je... Merci pour ton honnêteté... Euh tiens mes notes...

Je prends son paquet de feuille froissées dans ma main droite, et reprends la contemplation de mes petits pois. Lana Evertone ne se pas fait prier et déguerpit en manquant de foncer dans Bellatrix, qui la mortifie du regard. J'entends ses chaussures claquer su le sol et sortir de la grande salle, sur ses talons son preux chevalier Sirius Black, qui pour la première fois de sa vie, risque d'être cocu. J'adorerais voir sa tête d'abruti, quand il apprendra que sa Lana en pince pour son meilleur ami, quelle trahison!

Soudain une idée brillante germe dans mon esprit torturé, j'ai trouvé, comment me venger d'eux.

Je me lève brusquement, faisant sursauter quelques élèves, et avance au pas de course vers la porte, abandonnant au passage mes amis ronds et verts dans mon assiette. Je suis un génie. Rien de mieux que ça pour combler mon ennui jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Bellatrix.

En repensant à ma résolution et notre discussion de ce matin, je tombe nez à nez avec Meghan Perry et ses acolytes féminines. Elle n'omet pas un son, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Pétrifiée, je la vois marmonner une excuse, baisser la tête et me contourner pour prendre ses jambes à son cou, sitôt suivie par sa petite troupe toutes plus tremblantes les unes que les autres. Il ne reste rien de ses blessures au visage, bien que je la voie claudiquer et avancer à l'allure d'une tortue dans ses bon jours, aidée par ses sbires à gros seins. Alors je fais cet effet même aux méchants maintenant? Cela pourrait s'avérer utile.

Chassant de mon esprit la mine terrifiée de ces filles, je regagne mon dortoir, en ne croisant plus personne.

* * *

Minuit trente. Et ces deux cruches ne sont toujours pas de retour au dortoir. C'est bien ma veine.

Qui sait peut-être qu'elles ont décidé de découcher ce soir? Ce serai pas la première fois. Bon, voyons le positif dans cette attente, au moins j'ai pu réfléchir à ma vengeance. Bien qu'elle me paraisse si lointaine et que je ne leur en veux plus trop pour cette farce, j'ai besoin d'une distraction, sinon je risque de mourir d'ennui. Pendant ce temps, j'observe Vladimir faire sa toilette dans un coin de la chambre, se léchant les pattes comme si elles étaient le met le plus fin qu'il ai connu. Ce matou est énorme, Marina le nourrit bien trop, avec du fois gras et toutes ces cochonneries qu'elle fait venir exprès de chez elle par hiboux. Je me demande encore comme il n'est pas mort, à force d'avaler tout ces trucs et de ne rien faire. Chat aristocrate, mon œil oui! C'est juste un gros balourd à poils blancs complètement stupide, une bête sans aucun intérêt. Il n'a même pas l'immense prestance du chat de la tour d'astronomie, alors pourquoi diable me regarde t-il comme si j'étais le dernier rejet de ses intestins malades qu'il aura rejeté dans sa litière? Je lui enverrai bien mon coussin, mais cette sale bête serait capable de le déchirer et d'en sortir toutes les plumes. Autant préférer mon confort nocturne pour cette fois, puisque ces temps-ci je ne sors plus dehors, de peur de _le_ croiser, ou de me faire attraper par Rusard. Un éternuement sonore me gagne, faisant déguerpir la chose que l'on peu appeler félin. Trouillard va!

Des gloussements débiles se font entendre, fausse alerte, elles dorment bel et bien ici.

-Non mais tu l'as vu cet idiot? Il croyais que j'allais être sa petite-amie! Quel débile!

-Et t'as eu raison de la rembarrer, non mais tu a vu sa bouche! On aurait dit un singe!

-Absolument Marina! Oh tiens, la Reine des Glaces s'est décidée à nous honorer de sa présence.

Je suppose qu'elle vient juste de me voir sur mon lit, pensant sûrement qu'à cette heure, je serais encore en train de bouder dans mon coin. Mais fini l'apitoiement de sois-même!

-J'ai toujours été là.

-Eu non chérie, t'étais peut-être "là", mais en fait t'étais pas "là".

-Quelle est la différence entre "là" et "là" Liss?

-Elle disait juste que t'étais ailleurs dans ta tête, et que ça nous a énervé. En fait je traduis parce que cette idiote a tapé dans le whisky pur feu d'un Pouffssouffle, et que ça lui a monté à la tête.

-Merci pour les éclaircissements Marina. Vous avez une minute?

Maintenant que je le remarque, Lissandra tient à peine debout et sa jupe raccourcie au maximum dévoile ses longues jambes de mannequin dont toutes les jeunes filles rêvent. Elle s'écroule sur son lit et des ronflement sonores se font entendre au bout de quelques minutes à peine. Pathétique.

-Laisse-la tomber, elle court après le prof de DCFM mais comme il l'ignore elle a le cafard. Ça va lui passer. La gueule de bois aussi.

-Van Straten? Ce... Ce prof qui se croit mieux que tout le monde?

-Tu allais dire un gros mot c'est ça?

-Ta gueule. Et c'est à cause de son indifférence que vous êtes allées vous saouler chez un Pouffssouffle à bouche de primate?

-Elle s'est saoulée. Moi je suis juste allée écouter les ragots de Christie. Je reste fidèle à Sirius.

-Ah oui c'est vrai... J'avais oublié. Bref, Liss est K.O c'est ça?

-T'as tout compris.

-Je vois. Bon on va faire sans elle alors. Écoute moi bien Marina.

* * *

_Donc fin de chapitre, pas de Regulus aujourd'hui! Mais bon il faut bien un peu de répit à notre héroïne! Rien de spécial à dire, à part merci d'être venu lire et à dans deux semaines!_


End file.
